School of Freaks
by ShullieQ
Summary: Highschools are weird. It's filled with strange characters, soccer obsessed rich kids, strangely dressed stalkers, fanclubs, and pranksters. yaoi warning, language, drinking, drugs au ooc GaaNeji other pairing !Dropped Piece, not updating!
1. Falling Away from Me

**School of Freaks**

Chapter 1: Falling Away from Me

Disclaimer: any lyrics used are taken from famous bands and don't belong to me

* * *

**Neji's POV**

God, the day's barely started and things are going wrong. Mostly because those weirdoes are pulling pranks again. I still don't get how they get away with it. I swear, this school could win a metal: School With Most Freaks. Ok, no, that's mean. Ignore that, I'm just having a bad day. But you have to admit, this school has some interesting character.

First, there's me. Hyuga Neji, nephew to the multibillionaire, Hyuga Hiashi. So what if my family's rich? I don't really give a shit, though most people in this school think I'm a stuck up, snobby rich kid. Maybe I am sometimes. I get decent grades in school, and I'm on the soccer team. The varsity team cause I'm a junior now.

The trouble makers I mentioned earlier are Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuma Kiba. They're both sophomores and have somehow managed to be in all the same classes every year. The two of them are pretty good friends—more like partners in crime, but can't seem to be able to get through one day with out causing some kind of trouble.

Everyone knows that Naruto has a thing for Uchiha Sasuke. However, Uchiha Sasuke happens to be a cold hearted asshole who doesn't give a shit about anyone around him. I however, suspect that he secretly likes Naruto too. I've caught him staring at the blond in a very out of character dreamy look when he thinks no one is watching. Despite his bastard attitude, Uchiha is the 'perfect' student. He doesn't suck up or anything, he just gets high scores on everything he does. Normally, I wouldn't like someone who's such as ass, but he's also an athlete, so I've come to respect him. He's a sophomore on the JV basketball team.

Kiba has a thing for my cousin, Hinata, but she has no interest in him what so ever. She use to like Naruto, but stopped after a while. It was her actually, who made the discovery first about Naruto and Sasuke. I'm surprised she's not in denial about it.

Urgh…there goes the 'Three Stooges'. Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino. Ino's a real prep and cheerleader, but she's really controlling so she picked up Shikamaru and Chouji, two boys that don't really give a rat's ass about anything and obey her every command.

OK, here are excellent examples of the strangest people in school. First there's Haku. Senior, tall, long black hair, black eyes and full lips. Basically drop dead sexy, however, despite the feminine description it has been proven that he is a guy and dates girls, with the occasional guy thrown in, so he's bi. I've got nothing against him; he's cool, pretty nice, and smart. He plays guitar a lot; I think he writes his own music.

Then there's Sakura. She looks like she went through a stage where she was punk then Goth and got stuck in the middle. She dyes her hair pink and wears dark lipstick and eyeliner. Her clothes looks like the kind that are ragged and never washed and she just pulled random stuff out of her drawer to wear, but if you look closer you can tell that all her unique clothing is specially picked out (and very clean) every day and you never see her wearing the same thing. She also happens to be a genius and an excellent synthesizer and keyboardist. Don't ask me how I know that.

Haku's best friend is this red haired sophomore. I think his name is Gaara. He takes the cake with the weirdness. He has a red tattoo with the character 'ai' on his forehead—weird place for a tattoo, and wears eyeliner. However, he looks like he was putting it on in the morning and messed up so horrible that he decided to lay it uber thickly around his eyes making him look like a raccoon. I've never seen him with out it since he transferred here in middle school. He has the most interesting wardrobe as well. Today he's wearing plain black pants and shoes with a very girly looking skin tight shirt that showed nearly all of his stomach with a knee length black fake leather jacket. Oh and he's wearing gloves too. The kind where his fingers show. First class strange. I don't know him that well at all though. He doesn't talk much except to Haku and Sakura. I remember he was in one of my classes last year. We had to do a real small one-class project together. He didn't speak a word to me or even look at me. Everyone knows who he is, but no one really knows anything about him. Weird kid.

Shit the bells ringing…

* * *

**Earlier that day…**

Haku knocked on the door to the computer room. His long black hair was still wet from his shower and he was drying it one handed with a towel. At the call to come in, he opened the door and leaned against the door frame.

"Gaara, shower's ready," he said, smiling at the tired looking boy sitting at his computer.

"Thanks," the red head mumbled as he got off the chair stretching.

"Didn't you sleep?" Haku asked, glancing at the untouched sleeping bag in the corner.

Gaara glanced at him and gave him a look.

"Right, right, sorry," Haku gave him a smile and continued down the small hallway to his room to get dressed for school.

Gaara stepped into the bathroom and turned the hot water on adjusting it to his liking before striping and stepping in, welcoming the warmth of the water. By the time he was finished and his hair was blown dry, Haku was halfway through making breakfast.

"Don't make any for me," Gaara said, glancing in the kitchen. "Not hungry."

"You didn't eat dinner last night either, Gaara-kun, are you sick or something?" Haku asked, concerned.

"No," Gaara mumbled, picking his bag up and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'm going early, see ya at school."

Haku waved with a silly grin on his face, a piece of toast dangling out of his mouth.

* * *

Naruto ran to school his back pack bouncing against him in his hurry. He loved running. Unfortunately, he was such a trouble maker that he wasn't allowed on any teams, but he didn't care, he liked pulling pranks just as much. He grinned and waved to Kiba as the brown haired boy ran up to him.

"Morning!" Kiba called, jogging along with him.

"Hey! I was thinking…you wanna mess with some jocks today?" Naruto asked, grinning mischievously.

"Pst! And run like hell afterwards are you crazy?" Kiba asked.

"Scared?"

"NO!" Kiba insisted. "Soccer players then!"

* * *

Neji stormed out of the locker room with several other players. All of them were extremely pissed off. Someone had poked a hole in the sewage pipe in the ceiling in their team room. Every time someone in the school flushed a towel it all leaked down into their room.

This of course is the reason Neji was in a bad mood. He knew who it was. Who else but the school's top trouble makers would pull something like this on a team of jocks? They had gotten away though, and some of his teammates were so mad that they wanted to take it out on someone. Someone who wouldn't snitch on them.

Neji saw him first, but the thought of taking his anger out on anyone other then Naruto and Kiba was beyond him. His team mates saw him too and went over to him, leaving Neji to continue walking until he realized he was alone.

* * *

Gaara turned his combination on his door and tried to open it. Nothing happened. Glaring, he tried again, this time kicking it as hard as he could. It popped open, allowing him to access the inside. This school seriously needed to get new lockers. He had had this locker since his freshman year and it never opened right. Haku, the glorious upperclassman who happened to be his best friend, had shown him how after a week of carting around all his books.

After propping his skateboard against the inside of the locker he made a quick exchange of the books he had taken home for homework to the ones he needed for his first class. He slipped his head phones off his ears and let them rest around his neck, then stood on the raised floor of his locker to reach the near unreachable shelf up top. He stumbled and nearly fell backwards, but caught the black sketchbook before it fell. Smiling victoriously to himself, he slipped it inside his first period binder then started to close his locker.

Only it was slammed shut before he could touch it.

Jumping, he turned to see who had slammed his locker shut and saw a few pissed looking soccer players. They sneered at him and closed around him, blocking any chances of escape.

"_Someone_ has gone and wrecked our team room," they stated.

Gaara didn't say anything. What did this have to do with him? He tried to move away, but was grabbed and slammed against the lockers.

"Who do you think could have done it?" they demanded, holding him against the lockers.

Gaara bit back a groan. The combination dial on the locker was digging, painfully, into his back. "I don't know," he said, honestly. "I just got here."

"Yeah, right!" they snapped. One punched the locker right next to Gaara's head. "Admit it! It was you, shithead!"

Gaara ignored the insult and shook his head. If he'd been anywhere else he would have been worried, but he knew that with the upcoming games, none of the players would risk getting suspended for fighting in the halls. The thought gave him some reassurance.

"Guys knock it off. It wasn't him."

Gaara's eyes widened and felt his face grow red as the players turned to look over at Neji, who had, a bit before, noticed that he was alone and went to seek out his missing teammates only to find them harassing someone against the lockers.

"He could've," they protested.

"Nah," Neji said, shaking his head. "My money's on Uzumaki or Inuzuka. Leave him alone."

The players backed off and Gaara instantly darted away. They couldn't help but laugh at this and Neji frowned. He had expected a thank you at least. Shaking it off, he turned and continued down the hall to his class.

* * *

**Lunch**

"And you ran away?" Haku asked, as he placed several side dishes on his lunch tray.

"I wasn't ready. I didn't expect it!" Gaara insisted, tailing him to the next counter. "I froze up."

"Gaara, you've been practically stalking the kid since the seventh grade!" Haku said, giving him a look. "When are you gonna be ready?"

Gaara blushed darkly and frowned. "I do not stalk him."

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"How old is Neji?"

"Fifteen."

"When's his birthday?"

"July 3rd."

"Where does he live?"

"Fourth house on Dover."

"What's his phone number?"

"Xxx-xxx-xxxx." (no number will be added)

"What's his jersey number?"

"Nine."

"What's his position?"

"Goalie."

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"I rest my case."

Gaara crossed his arms in a huffy way and followed Haku back to their table, throwing himself in his chair. As Haku began to eat, Gaara picked up his black sketch book and opened it.

It wasn't really a sketchbook. It was a 'memory-slam-whatever book' he had had since the end of middle school. It use to be only an inch thick, but had been cramped full of so much stuff that its width had expanded immensely. He took out a pen and turned to where he had last stopped writing and slumped down on top of it.

"Conversing your woes to your book?" Sakura asked, sitting down next to him.

"No," Gaara mumbled shortly.

"You know, I think we should meet at my place after school to squeeze in some last minute practice before tonight," she said, picking the pepperonis off her pizza.

"Sure," came the general response.

"….." she frowned and looked from one to the other. "What's wrong?"

"Gaara had a run in with Neji," Haku said before Gaara could say nothing.

"Oh," she said, glancing at Gaara who was glaring daggers over his arm at Haku. "Gaara, why don't you just ask him? The worst he could do is say no."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Sorry."

* * *

Neji walked into his seventh period class and slumped down in his seat. At least he had practice after school. The day had gotten steadily worse, and he needed to let his anger out. This class however, was boring as yell. No one paid any attention, most just talked the whole time. The teacher didn't even notice and just continued to drone on and on about different math equations and what not. As the bell rang, the teacher got up and placed a transparency on the over head.

"We have a new seating chart. Please move to your new seat and wait quietly for instructions."

Neji bit his lip and resisted the urge to slam his forehead on the desk. Picking up his books, he scanned the transparency for his name then moved to his new seat. He was in the far corner in the back, farthest from the door. He grumbled to himself, deciding that this was a safety hazard. It there was an emergency, he would be the most likely to die because he was in the back and it would take him longer to get out.

As he muttered to himself, someone took a seat next to his and he glanced over to see who it was.

**Neji POV**

"Hey, it's you!" I cried, mentally smacking myself the second the words are out. How rude could I be? You jump and turn towards me, looking like a deer caught in headlights. I have no idea why though, I must have startled you. Oops. I'll try again. "It's Gaara right?"

Your only response is a slight nod. You still look slightly startled to see me.

"I'm Hyuga Neji," I say, trying to make friends. If this was our new seating chart I might as well get friendly with the people around me so that I don't die of boredom later. Your response startles me for some reason.

"I know," you say, staring down at your black binder. "You're on the soccer team." You add that as if a sudden reminder, saying it quickly. I blink in surprise. What am I famous or something?

'_Duh, you idiot. You're family's rich and you're the captain of the soccer team. Everyone knows who you are.'_

Kinda like everyone knows who Gaara is even if they don't know his name, Neji mused to himself. Howcouldanyone not know whoyou are?You wears the strangest variety of clothing. I wonder where you get them.

The teacher's lecturing again. I frown and slump back in my seat wondering how anyone could come up with a lecture about squares. It was stupid! Hello! Damn it…I glance over at you, wondering what you're doing to pass the time. You have a black sketchbook open on your desk on top of your binder, but you're not drawing, you're writing. My curiosity will be the death of me one of these days, I swear. It gets the better of me and I nonchalantly lean over, thankful that you're left handed so I can see what you're writing.

It looks like song lyrics. At the top of the page the word **FALLING** with a question mark is written, but crossed out. Above that are the words '**FALLING AWAY FROM ME**'. What's that? I continue to scan down the words, reading quickly and glancing at you every once and a while cause I don't want you to catch me reading what you're writing. Separate from the written words are a few scribbled verses, but I can't really read them so I look at what you're writing.

_Hey, I'm feeling tired.  
My time, is gone today.  
You flirt with suicide.  
Sometimes, that's ok.  
Do what others say.  
I'm here, standing hollow.  
Falling away from me.  
Falling away from me.  
Day, is here fading.  
That's when, I would say.  
I flirt with suicide.  
Sometimes kill the pain.  
I can always say.  
'It's gonna be better tomorrow'.  
Falling away from me.  
Falling away from me. _

Beating me down.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.  
Screaming so sound.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.

I quickly pretend to lean down and fix something on my backpack as you glance in my direction. Then lean on my desk fiddling with my pencil. Oh yeah, I'm good.

**Gaara POV**

The teacher was placing the sheet with our new seats just as I walked in. I'm coming from the basement so it takes me a while to get up here. I make it just as the bell rings. I look for my name, thankful that I'm in the back. That way where ever you are, I can watch you. Haku's right, I do stalk you. But I can't help it. I've liked you since your last year of middle school. But you're so popular and you're good at everything. I'm just some quite weirdo no one really pays attention to unless it to comment on what I'm wearing.

I go to my seat and side down, then look back up look for your name.

"Hey, it's you!"

I didn't mean to jump, but I couldn't help myself. Nor could I help myself, when I turn and just stare at you. You're sitting next to me! My brain immediately shuts down and I can't do anything. Stop staring! Stop staring! Nothing is working. My body won't listen to me. I feel a blush crawling up my face.

"It's Gaara, right?"

You know my name! You remember me. I felt my stomach go a-flutter and I managed to give a little nod and force my face to give a small smile.

"I'm Hyuga Neji," you say, smiling in a friendly manner. As if I didn't know your name. The thought makes my smile widen. Only inwardly though, on the outside my smile is still stuck in the tiny one it was forced to. I mentally smack my self. Answer him you idiot!

"I know." Oh, my god. I can't believe I said that. It sounds so lame. 'I know'? It makes me sound like I've known you for a while. I've only been in one class with you before. "You're on the soccer team." I say quickly to cover myself up. You look kinda surprised, then you sit back and look thoughtful. I force myself to look away and glance over at the teacher to see if anything interesting was being spoken.

Of course not.

In the Harry Potter books, there's a history teacher that died, but his ghost still got up to teach like nothing happened. His name was Professor Binns. Well, this geometry teacher was the Professor Binns of the school.

To pass the time, I take out my whatever book and open to what I was working on at lunch. It's the lyrics to a new song. Haku says I write too many songs and that one day when I'm singing them I'll forget them and get all the words mixed up. That will never happen, though. The words to all the songs I write are branded in my memory. They're my thoughts and way out of my problems. I'd never forget them. I guess Sakura was right when she said I was 'conversing my woes to my book'. This new one doesn't even have music yet. I have to sing it to Haku after we get through tonight. Not that I'm nervous, I've had gigs before, but I don't want Haku thinking about something else before the show, cause a song with out music bothers the hell out of him.

That's how we've always been. I transferred to the Konoha middle school in sixth grade. Haku was in his last middle school year as an eighth grader. He came up to me at lunch one day and asked if I sat with anyone. I told him no cause I just transferred here and he dragged me over to his table and introduced me to Sakura. Because it was still my first day, the only thing I had brought was my note book where I wrote my lyrics. I was writing them even then, but now that I look back at them they really sucked. Anyway, Haku picked up my note book to see what it was and asked if I could sing one for him. I hadn't wanted to, but I'm glad I did. After I sang part of a verse and the chorus, Haku asked if he could have the song for the night and bring it back the next day. I was surprised and said sure. The next day, Haku came in with music to go along with the words. Later, Sakura joined our 'band' and we started looking around for little gigs and stuff.

This past week end had been real bad. I hardly ever go home anymore. I hate it there. My dad's an asshole. Haku's awesome to let me stay in his apartment whenever I want to. I ran away again and hid at his house. I don't know why I even went back at all. Being there makes me want to just kill myself. God, that sounds so morbid. I focus on the words I'm writing and sink into my thoughts of home and the pain it makes me feel. I don't want to feel it, but it makes the words sound more real and not just a scramble of words like some lyrics sound. This is my way out anyway.

Pausing as I try to think of a wording in one line, I glance shyly over at you. To my surprise, you quickly dart down to zipper up one of the small pockets of your backpack. Were you watching me? Were you reading what I was writing? I start and look down at the page. Words like _suicide, hollow, pain _and _screaming_ leap out at me. Oh god, I hope you weren't. You'd probably think I was some morbid freak who constantly thought of killing myself.

Oh, please, god, don't let him think that!

**End POV**

The bell rang for the end of the day and the students filed out, not having learned anything except that it was possible for someone to come up with a class long lecture about squares.

Gaara closed his book and gathered his stuff up and started moving slowly to the door. Neji walked passed him, giving him a wave and saying bye. Gaara stopped and stared then quickly returned the farewell with his own bye. Remembering something, Gaara took a deep breath and hurried after Neji.

"Neji!"

Neji paused and turned, waiting for Gaara to catch up with him. He gave the red head a wide smile. "What's up?"

"Um…I, uh, wanted to thank you for this morning," Gaara said, not looking at him.

"No problem," Neji replied. "Sorry they were messing with you. They were just pissed cause someone messed with our locker room."

"Oh," was all Gaara could think of to say. "It's ok."

There was a long pause where neither of the two could think of anything to say. Finally, Neji waved and spoke, "Well, I gotta get to practice, see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Gaara called.

As soon as Neji was gone, Gaara turned and smashed his head into the nearest locker, startling the people around him, who gave him weird looks then continued down the hall. He couldn't believe what a retard he could be sometimes.

* * *

After the bell rang, Haku walked down to the boy's locker room and when over to the room labeled 'Guest teams'. Because of the sewage problem in the soccer room, the team had moved their stuff into the guest room. Haku opened the door and walked in.

Several of the boys in the room freaked out, not realizing that Haku was a boy. Others blushed darkly and hurried to cover themselves or finish dressing. Haku grinned as he looked them all over. _'Athletes are so cute and sexy,'_ Haku mentally smacked himself, focusing back on what he was here for.

"Is Neji here?" he asked.

The boys all stopped freaking out and stared at him stupidly, now realizing he was a boy. Neji looked up from where he had been sitting behind the benches, tying his shoes. Haku smiled and went over to him.

"Hi, Neji," he greeted. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead," Neji said, looking up at him.

"Have you…at any point in your life…dated a guy?"

"….uh….no."

"Are you against guys dating?"

"No, I'm cool with everyone."

"If…a guy asked you out…would you say yes?"

"……….uh…I donno…no guy's ever…asked me out before."

"Ok, thank you," Haku said cheerfully, then turned and left.

There was a long silence then the soccer players all slowly turned and looked at each other, searching for an explanation.

* * *

Gaara was waiting for Haku outside the school when he came out. He hadn't meant to keep him waiting, but it was for his own good. Gaara stopped spinning on the back wheels of his skateboard as Haku came out.

"What took you so long?" Gaara asked.

"I saw a kawaii little boy and couldn't help but say hello," Haku said, letting Gaara grab onto his jacket so that he was pulling the smaller boy alone on his board. They walked in silence for a while then Haku, unable to help himself, turned to Gaara grinning. "Actually…I was talking to a cute boy, but I wasn't saying hello."

"What were you saying?" Gaara asked. "Who were you talking to?"

"I was asking him a question. That's all."

"Who?"

"…."

"Haku…" Gaara have the ground a little push to look at Haku's face. "Who were you talking to?"

"(Cough) Neji (cough)," Haku said, bringing his hand to his mouth to cover the fake cough.

Gaara's board slipped out from underneath him and he fell flat on his face on the sidewalk. Haku waited patiently as Gaara slowly got up, rubbing his forehead, and gave him a pleading look.

"_Please_, tell me you're kidding," he said.

"Nope," Haku said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, Haku!" Gaara groaned. He retrieved his skate board and grabbed onto Haku's jacket again as they continued. "What'd you say?"

"I asked him if he'd go out with a guy is one asked him," Haku said. He waited for Gaara to say something, but the red head was quiet. The next question was on the tip of the boys tongue, but he couldn't let it fall. Haku understood and smiled. "He said…that he'd never gone out with a guy before and isn't sure if he'd say yes because no guy had ever asked him before."

"Oh."

"Hey!" Haku bopped him on his head. "We still have to get through tonight alright! Don't think about Neji alright?"

"Yeah," Gaara said, picking up his skateboard as they reached Sakura's house.

* * *

Meh...random idea for a fic...

Lyrics © by Korn


	2. Thoughtless

**School of Freaks**

Chapter 2: Thoughtless

* * *

Gaara glanced over at Haku as the long haired boy giggled to himself. He leaned down on the table and watched him, starting to grin himself. Sakura plopped down on the booth next to Haku and laughed as well.

"How much? How much?" she asked, bouncing up and down.

"A lot!" Haku practically squealed. "Gaara, where did you find this place?"

"My brother told me about it," Gaara replied, sitting back.

"He's a god!" Haku said. "Here, you go my darling little friend." He tossed Gaara a large roll of money tied with a hair tie. "I divided up all the money, and that's your share."

"Thanks," Gaara said, pocketing the roll, trusting Haku's fairness.

"Excuse me," said a barman coming up to their table.

"Hi," Sakura said, smiling.

"You three just preformed, yes?"

"That's us," Haku said nodding.

"And you are the singer?" he said, turning to Gaara.

Gaara nodded and smiled as well.

"We don't normally see your talent in a place like this," the man said. "I've never gotten so many complements before. I was wondering if you'd all like to come back."

Gaara blinked and sat up straighter. "You want to hire us again?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said, giving him a nod. "If you give the same kind of performance you gave tonight, not only will you get the tips from the costumers, but I might feel incline to pay you myself." He handed Gaara a napkin with a number on it. "Call and schedule a time that's good for you all and we'll work something out."

As soon as he was gone the three brought their heads in and shared a squeal.

* * *

Naruto stepped into the school, sneaking around as if he didn't want to get caught doing whatever he was doing. He peeked around each corner and slipped into door ways going down each hall. Teachers passing him gave him weird looks, but dismissed it. Finally, after peeking around four corners, he saw the person he was looking down standing by the vending machines buying a soda. He watched the person put the money in then reach down and pick up the soda, opening it and start drinking it. Naruto smiled and sighed, then glanced down.

"HOLY SHIT!" he jumped back and stared at Gaara who had snuck underneath him and was staring at him.

Gaara laughed to himself and stood up, peeking around the corner as well. "Who you staring at?" he asked.

Naruto blushed. "None of your business," he said, crossing his arms. "Why are you here so early?"

"I always come this early," Gaara answered. He adjusted his wide fishnets and tank top, then scratched his head sleepily. "Why you like that kid anyway? He's such an ass."

"I don't like Sasuke!" Naruto objected.

"How'd you know I was talking about Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

"I—I…grr…." Naruto blushed and glared at him. "Oh yeah? You like Hyuga, don't you? Why do you like him?"

"That's really none of your business is it?" Gaara said, clasping his hands behind his back.

There was a long pause where Gaara gave Naruto a 'dude-you-got-served' while Naruto glared at him with a 'damn it-I've-been-served' look. Finally, Gaara turned and started walking down the hall again.

"Nice comeback man."

"WAIT!"

Gaara was thrown to the ground as Naruto dove at him with the force of a football player, grabbing him around his middle, knocking him flat on his face.

"What the hell's your problem?" Gaara cried, turning to glare over his shoulder.

"Help me!" Naruto pleaded, teary eyed. "Please Gaara? You've dated guys before! I need your help!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed, realizing Naruto wouldn't let him go until he agreed. "Buy me breakfast first."

* * *

Haku was not a morning person.

At least that's what Gaara always told him. He wasn't really awake to see if he was a morning person or not. He was really glad Gaara liked coffee. He didn't have to worry if he remembered to make it the night before because Gaara made it a lot. Unfortunately, because he was now addicted to the coffee made by Gaara he was not functional at all until he had some.

Haku yawned as he stepped out of the bathroom, eyes half closed from sleep and his tooth brush hanging out of his mouth. He went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee and found a note on the coffee machine. By the near impossible to read handwriting he decided it was from Gaara. His handwriting sucked until he warmed up. He could barely make out the words 'bored', 'left', and 'school'.

The phone next to the fridge rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked. Still half-asleep and coffee deprived. "Gaara? I don't know…hold on…"

He stumbled out of the kitchen and went to the computer room and knocked.

"Gaara?" He frowned sleepily when he received no answer. "GAARA! You're brother's on the phone he wants to talk to you!"

Just then it clicked in his poor coffee deprived mind that he had just read Gaara's note. Gaara was not here. Why the hell was he banging on the door to an empty room? Returning to the kitchen he picked up the phone.

"…He left a while ago…no…no, I'm not on drugs….no I just woke up!" Haku glared at the phone. "Yeah, I'll tell him."

Haku hung up the phone then stood in the middle of the kitchen, wondering what he had been doing in the first place.

"...Right...coffee..."

* * *

Neji yawned as he got out the car and stepped onto the sidewalk leading up to the school. Hinata stepped out behind him and thanked their driver who had opened the door for them. She adjusted her small back pack and followed Neji down the side walk to the school. 

He turned towards the cafeteria where his friends from the soccer team were waiting. He sat down at their table as they said their sleepy good mornings. The cafeteria was quiet; a good place to hang out with in the morning.

"PLEASE GAARA!"

Quiet: shattered.

Neji glance over at the other entrance as Gaara walked in with Naruto clamped to his leg like a koala. He paused to take in today's new style of clothes. Long sleeve fishnets, sleeveless tank top that hung loosely off his shoulders, black jeans that looked like they were barely being held up by a belt and black boots. Neji shook his head and grinned slightly. _'Weird.'_

"I already said I'd help you if you bought me breakfast," Gaara was saying, trying to shake Naruto off his leg.

"I will! I will!" Naruto cried, suddenly jumping up, grabbing Gaara's hand and dragging the redhead over to the breakfast line.

With Naruto's money, Gaara bought the cafeteria out of their sausage corndogs (just like regular corndogs, just with a sausage instead of a hot dog (H-R: sob…makes me want to go back to school…those things were_ good_)), then led Naruto to sit at a table in the corner where he and Haku always sat. Naruto wasn't sure how Gaara was going to eat all those corndogs, but the red head just put his books down on the floor and started plowing through them.

"Ok, you like Sasuke right?" Gaara said, chewing.

"Yeah."

"So ask him out."

"If that's all you're gonna tell me, I'm gonna hit you," Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"What do you want to know then?" Gaara asked, tossing the stick into the trashcan next to them and picked up another.

"….I don't know…I just don't know how to do it…"

"Do it, do it? or do it?" Gaara asked, giving him a weird look.

Naruto's eye twitched and his face turned blood red. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Good, cause there isn't enough corn dogs on this table for that," Gaara muttered.

"I just…don't know how to date guys…" Naruto said, staring down at the table.

"It's just like dating girls," Gaara said. He paused then looked up. "You have been on a date before, right?"

"Of course I have!"

"Liar."

Naruto blushed. "I have!"

"With who?"

"…Ino!"

"When?"

"Two months ago."

"Nice try, she was going out with a basketball player two months ago."

"Grr… How the hell do you know that?"

"I know things man."

Naruto glared at him.

"But, _you_ have a little advantage in this," Gaara said, pointing a stick at him.

"What?"

"Sasuke has dated boys."

"He _does_?" Naruto gasped. He smiled a little, but it dropped quickly. "How come I didn't know this but you did?"

"Cause he was dating my best friend," Gaara said simply, tossing the stick. By the look on his face and the tone of his voice, Naruto could tell he wasn't exactly pleased with this fact. "So, the point is, he has experience. However, you don't, so you have to rely on his movements for pointers. Or you can just wing it."

"But I don't even know if he likes me too!"

"Are you serious?" Gaara cried staring at him.

"About what?"

"Are you trying to tell me, that you like him, but he doesn't know it…and he likes you but you don't know it?" Gaara asked staring. "Good god, the whole school knows you two like each other except you two! I thought you were just asking me for pointers!"

"You mean he likes me too?" Naruto cried joyfully.

"Duh!"

"WHOO!" Naruto jumped up and did a little dance on the table. Everyone in the cafeteria glared at the sudden and loud interruption of joyful silence. Just as suddenly as he started, he stopped and plopped back down in his seat looking dejected. "But…"

"Now what?"

"How do I ask him out?" Naruto asked.

"Not in front of the whole school for one," Gaara stated. "I think he'd punch you in the face if you did that."

"I have a great idea!" Naruto said suddenly.

"I'm not asking him for you."

Naruto glared. "I'll ask Neji out for you if you asked Sasuke—"

"No chance in hell," Gaara said shortly before getting up and heading towards the opposite end of the cafeteria with the last corndog hanging out of his mouth like an overly large cigarette. _'Like I need help asking Neji out.'_ he mused to himself. He looked up and saw Neji sitting at the other end of the cafeteria with some of the other soccer players.

Gaara mentally sweat dropped and, coming up with an excuse for him self, he turned and retraced his steps and went out the other door.

Naruto sniffed huffily and stood up as well, walking out of the cafeteria to find Kiba.

* * *

As the bell rang for first period to start, Neji got up and walked towards the exit. He noticed something on the floor and bent down to pick it up. It was a plain black sketchbook overstuffed with magazine clippings and writing. Humphing to himself, he tucked the book in with his own and continued to class.

* * *

Gaara plopped himself down on his desk. He had eaten too many corndogs. Not only that but he was tired and really wanted to go to sleep, but his teacher began handing out papers for a quiz so he couldn't. He finished as fast as he could, not really caring if he passed or not. After scribbling his name down on the top of his paper, he put his head down next to his binder and started to fall asleep.

That's when he realized something was missing in his binder.

"Shit!" he cried throwing his binder open and looking desperately through it, though he already knew it wasn't there.

"Gaara!" his teacher said angrily.

Gaara ignored him as he began looking around on the floor. "Motherf…damnit!"

SLAM!

Gaara jumped as his teacher slammed his fist on his desk to get his attention.

"Out in the hallway. Now."

Ignoring the snickers behind him from his class mates, Gaara got up and went out to stand in the hall until his teacher came out. As he waited, Ino walked by with a clip board in hand. Gaara watched her go to the water fountain and get a drink then stand up straighter as she fixed her hair.

"What the hell are you staring at?" she screeched, turning suddenly.

"You."

"Why?"

"Cause you're the only other person in the hallway besides me."

"Grr…think you're pretty smart, you little…" she muttered to herself under her breath. "What did you do?" she asked. "Did you cuss out the teacher or something?"

"Or something," Gaara replied crossing his arms.

"Hey, are you guys busy Friday night?" she asked.

"Guys?"

"I mean you, Haku and Sakura," Ino said crossing her arms. "I'm having a party at my house. Can you make it?"

Gaara blinked and stared at her.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" she cried. "I don't care if you can or not, but I was inviting you to be nice alright?"

"Sure…" Gaara said, slowly. "I think we have a gig that night, but we'll come later…"

"Good…and…um…tell Sakura I want her to come…" Ino muttered, then blushed and ran down the hall.

Gaara raised an eyebrow then grinned. "Mm-hm!" he said smugly to himself before the door was opened and his teacher came out to yell at him.

(**lunch**)

"What's wrong?" Haku asked.

"I lost my book!" Gaara said, tailing Haku around again.

"Why aren't you getting something to eat?" Haku asked, as he put a bowl of fruit on his tray next to his sandwich.

"I'm not hungry…"

"Liar," Haku said, glaring. "You haven't been eating lately, what's wrong?"

"I lost my book!"

"You weren't eating before that either," Haku pointed out.

Gaara sighed as he slumped down in his chair. "I donno…I've had a lot on my mind. I ate this morning."

"When?"

"I ate like all the corndogs in the cafeteria…"

Haku gave him a weird look.

"What? Naruto said he'd buy me breakfast if I helped him with something I wasn't gonna pass that up," Gaara said.

"So…what about before that? Neji?"

"Not just Neji…" Gaara mumbled as he leaned on his elbows. "Just…home stuff…and I lost my book Haku!"

"Kankurou called this morning," Haku said suddenly, looking up.

"What'd he say?" Gaara asked, sitting up a little.

"He called to say hi and see how you were doing," Haku replied. "He wanted you to call him back."

Gaara paused for a moment, then looked up smiling. "Can I borrow your cell phone? Mine's charging at home."

Haku placed one of those mini boxes of cereal in front of him. "Only if you eat this and don't throw it away on your way out."

Gaara took the box and his friend's cell then got up and walked out of the cafeteria towards the bathrooms. "I wont," he called over his shoulder.

He ate the cereal as he stood in line for the bathrooms, not realizing how hungry he actually was. On his way in he threw the empty box into the trashcan and went into the out of order bathroom, pulling Haku's cell out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kankurou, it's Gaara," Gaara said, sitting down against the wall.

"Hey, what's up brat? Called you this morning. You weren't there."

"I left early to go to school," Gaara explained. "How're you?"

"I'm fine, everything's cool. Temari's right pissed off you left like that though."

"Sorry, I should've said bye…but I just could stay there anymore," Gaara said.

"Yeah, I know…so how was that place? Did it go well?"

"Yeah! We got invited to come back. We're playing there again on Friday. It'd be awesome if you could come," Gaara added quietly as a side note.

"Yeah, I know…I'll try to make it alright?" Kankurou said. "Aren't you supposed to be in class or something?"

"Lunch," Gaara said. "Haku lent me his cell."

"I could've sworn cell phones weren't allowed in school bathrooms."

Gaara grinned, hearing the laughter in his voice. "Nah see…they let you in some places…like the cafeteria bathroom in the stall that says out of order."

Kankurou laughed. "A'ight kid, get back to lunch. I'll see you later."

"'kay…bye," Gaara said, then clicked the phone off.

He sighed, leaning back against the wall. He missed his brother and sister. Haku always asked him why he went back to his house when he knew all that would be waiting for him would be a drunken father who thought he was a waste of air. Truth was that wasn't all that was waiting for him. Temari and Kankurou were waiting too, and they always would be. He missed them.

Someone knocked on the stall door. Glancing down at the floor, he saw a pair of sneakers. Satisfied it wasn't a teacher, he relaxed.

"What?"

"Open the door," came the reply.

Frowning, Gaara unlocked the door, not getting up. The door opened and a semi tall, well built boy stepped in. Green eyes met black eyes and Gaara frowned.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" he asked.

"Saw you go in," Sasuke said in his cool manner, folding his arms. "I wanted to talk to you."

Gaara didn't say anything as he pocketed Haku's cell phone.

"I saw you talking to Naruto," Sasuke stated, glancing away from him.

Gaara grinned mischievously. "Yeah? So what?" he asked.

"What did you talk about?"

"None of your business, is it?"

Sasuke reached down and pulled him to his feet, holding him against the wall. "Answer me!"

"It ain't your business," Gaara repeated, glaring. "Why don't you ask Naruto?"

Sasuke frowned, then dismissed it. "Fine. One more question."

"What?" Gaara said glaring. First he lost his book, then he got detention for swearing in class, now his least favorite person in the world was interrogating him in the bathroom. Could the day get any worse?

Apparently it could.

Without any warning, Sasuke leaned down and kissed him. Startled, Gaara's eyes widened and he started pushing away. Sasuke held him there, digging deeper into the kiss, his tongue playing one Gaara's lips. Gaara mentally smacked himself as a small moan of pleasure escaped his throat, and he involuntarily opened his mouth, letting Sasuke's tongue enter. _'Damnit! What the hell's going on?'_ he mentally screeched as Sasuke's tongue danced on his.

Sasuke suddenly pulled away and looked at him evenly. Panting slightly, Gaara stared at him frowning and pissed off as hell.

"What _the hell_ was that for?" he cried.

"Answer the question."

"What question?" he demanded angrily

"What did you think?"

Gaara glared. "Why don't you ask someone who wanted that to happened, instead of me?"

Sasuke scoffed. "What does it matter? Answer the question."

"No!"

"Did you like it or not?" Sasuke asked, leaning into him.

"How 'bout I say this? Because its you, I wanna go brush my teeth," Gaara replied, shoving him away.

He slammed opened the stall door and left, slamming it again. He left the bathroom and stormed over to the water fountains outside them. He turned it on and shoved his mouth under the stream, letting the water fill his mouth before spitting it out and repeating the process.

_'Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew!'_

* * *

"I mean, how random can you get?" Gaara cried, storming down the halls to his next class. "This day is getting worse by the minute!"

"Did you?"

"Did I what?" Gaara demanded of Haku.

"He's a good kisser, isn't he?" Haku asked, smiling fondly at old memories.

"It was _disgusting_!"

"Tell the truth," Haku said, grinning over at him. "I know you hate that kid, but pretend for a second it wasn't him."

"Yeah, he's a good kisser," Gaara said in a fast 'I'm-getting-this-over-with' voice, "but that makes it even worse!" Gaara cried shuddering at the thought. "Why the hell'd he kiss _me_?"

"Maybe cause you hate him?"

"What?" he cried.

"Maybe cause he knows he like the most popular kid in school that could get anyone he wants. Of course because of this, anyone could tell him that he was a good kisser and he was curious to see if they were telling the truth."

"….Ew…ew…why me?"

"You're just special like that," Haku said grinning.

"I don't wanna be special," Gaara insisted.

"To bad, kid. All you gotta do is smile in that cute little way you do and bat those pretty greens of yours and anyone would wanna pin you to the wall and fuck you like there's no tomorrow."

"Thank you Haku, for that wonderful mental image," Gaara said, glaring ahead.

"You're welcome."

Sakura giggled from where she walked next to Gaara. She stopped though, when Gaara suddenly turned his head towards her with a funny little grin on his face.

"Guess what," he said.

"What?" she asked, curious.

"Someone likes you," he said, before turning away.

"Who?" she asked surprised.

Gaara kept walking and ignored her.

Sakura jumped on his back and put him in a joking choke hold. "Tell me damnit!"

Gaara ignored her and continued to walk to class.

* * *

Finally during his fifth period class Neji had a chance to open the black book he found and maybe figure out whose it was so he could return it. He was surprised that, though it was a sketchbook, it was mostly filled with writing and magazine clippings glued down into a collage. Who ever this book belonged too really liked heavy metal bands. Some of the collages were just words cut out and pasted together. Neji thought he could narrow down who this book might belong to by what was in it, but it only led to more questions.

The person was obviously a deep person, some of the writing was random, just thoughts of what ever they had been thinking that day. There was one drabble that lasted three pages, mostly cause the person was writing around pictures. He (Neji decided the person was a boy) was musing over online quizzes he had found. He had printed how the pictures that went with the quiz he had taken or just copied down what the results had been.

Neji read a few of them. Finding them interesting and the results only made him want to know the person more. Poetry was also in the book. Little things scribbled down. There was a kanji written a lot on random pages, but Neji found one whole page dedicated to it.

He recognized the kanji. He had seen it before but he couldn't place where.

The kanji was written in red ink in the middle of the page. It was drawn so that it looked like it was dripping down, like the ink was still wet. In the background were the author's thoughts on the kanji. The first sentence was a question that answered Neji's unasked question of what the kanji meant.

"_What does love really mean?"_

Love. 'Ai'. Gaara had it tattooed on his forehead. That's where he saw it before.

Gaara had a book like this.

Eyebrow raised, Neji hurriedly flipped towards the back of the book to the last few entries. There was a lot more writing in the back. A lot of lyrics. But the last entry wasn't what Gaara had been writing the day before. Neji read through it anyway.

_**"Thoughtless"** _

All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me

All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger And you're down, down, down

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me

All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you **screaming**

All my friends are gone,  
they died  
They all screamed, and cried (gonna take you down)  
Never gonna forget, never forget, how we hate the world x4  
(Gonna take you down)

All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
and Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming

Neji stared. He wasn't sure what he thought of the lyrics. He didn't think someone could just think these words and phrases up. This couldn't be Gaara's book. From what he'd seen of him in the hallway, Gaara looked like a pretty happy person. He knew the lyrics he read the other day were a little creepy…but these were horrible! Gaara couldn't be thinking these kinds of thoughts could he? Neji didn't really know him that well, but he still didn't seem like the type to have them. Gingerly, he turned the page to the previous one and looked at the top page at the title of the lyrics before the one he just read.

"**Falling away from me**"

'_Oh, shit…'_

* * *

© Evanescence (Originally by Korn) 


	3. Partyparty and All That Involves

**School of Freaks**

Chapter 3: Party-party and All That Involves

* * *

Friday came quicker then expected for those who were anticipating the party. All were getting through the last school day of the week with the thought of it. Well, most were getting though the day.

Haku cast a sympathetic look over at his best friend who still had not found his book. He knew the importance the book carried and the secrets it held. Haku respected Gaara's privacy and never opened it, but he knew Gaara told it his deepest secrets, ones no one was allowed to see. To loose it was like loosing part of him. Gaara was scared that someone would read it. Someone probably did too, he mused to himself.

They had tried retracing Gaara's steps to look for it, but the book was no where to be found. Gaara had even torn his apartment up looking for it in case he had brought it home.

"Look," Haku said finally as they reached Gaara's seventh period class. "Try to forget about the book until tomorrow ok? We have a gig tonight remember?"

Gaara hung his head. "I know…I'll try," he promised.

"Atta boy!" Haku cried, before shoving Gaara towards the door. "I'll see you later!"

Gaara mumbled something on the lines of 'see ya', and trudged into class.

**Neji POV**

Wow…you look dead… I muse to myself as you walk into the class room. Honestly you look like you haven't slept for days and you lost your best friend. I know _that's_ not true cause I just saw you walk past the other door with Haku. I decide its cause of the book. You must have missed it. I feel really bad for keeping it this long. I realize now that this book is very important to you. Reading through it shows me that. You've told this book your darkest secrets.

I decided this morning that I'd return it. It took me all day to figure out how I'd go about doing it. A lot of cheesy phrases had gone through my mind that I would say when I handed it back to you. But I knew you'd see right through them and realize I've had it the whole time and probably have read it. I think you'd be mortified. Actually, I know you'll be mortified. I decided to leave it on your desk so that you'd see it when you walked in and sat down. I'm still not one hundred percent sure that it's even yours but the look on your face as you see it throws all doubts out the window.

I watch out of the corner of my eye as you frantically scramble for the book. You open it and go through it quickly. Guilt rises in me as you look ready to cry from relief. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep it so long. You're holding on to it like you're never going to let it go.

Some of the things I saw in that book have really weirded me out. Some of the things you wrote freak me out and some make me think of things. A lot of the pictures scare me. You have pictures of yourself glued down on the pages. Not just pictures that a normal person would have of themselves, no. These pictures were of scars and bruises. I wonder where you got them. Some I can figure out on my own. You gave your self some of them. That scares me. Why would someone who seems so happy do that to themselves?

The book answered that question for me too.

**Chichioya**.

You hate him don't you? You talked about him a lot. How he yells at you and at your brother and sister. How he's hurt all three of you. How you ran away from home. I didn't know you didn't live at home. I wonder where you live, the book never said.

I also know now…something I never knew about you…

You like me.

A lot.

It answered a lot of questions I've had. You always seem really nervous and shy around me, while all my friends say you're usually pretty flamboyant all the time. I don't know what to think of this. It makes me feel weird. I'm not attracted to guys at all. I mean, the only guy I've ever been attracted to is Haku…but that was before I learned he was a guy.

You know that, but you don't care.

You are so……different.

I blink in surprise at this. Before…when I describe you I've always said weird…I wonder what made me say 'different'.

But you are…you're different.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

Haku says I'm walking around like a zombie and that it wasn't much of a turn on. Pft. He jokes to much. The whole school thinks we're lovers or something. As if. …ok we were for like…a month then decided we were just going to be friends. Haku's just a friend now. A very perverted friend who'd go after anything that walked on two legs.

Ergh. Don't think about Haku. I lost my book! I cannot believe I was so careless! That book has everything in it! It's my life! Literally! Damn it! I don't ever remember where I put it!

I see you sitting in your regular seat. You seem to be trying to look nonchalant. What the freak?

…..oh my god…

I stop and stare.

My book is on my desk!

I rush over to it and throw it open. I half expected it to be empty. Like some asshole was pulling some fucked up prank. But no. everything is fine. Everything's still here.

I sigh in relief and say a quick prayer of thanks to who ever is listening up there and hug my book. I barely notice that you're watching me. I find myself not caring. I found my book! I want to run out of class to Haku's and hug him and show him that I found it, but I restrain myself, knowing that would only make myself look retarded and sit back.

As the class continues I calm down a bit and start to think. How the hell did it get here? He had lost it sometime before first period, how had it ended up in his seventh? My eyes widen suddenly and I glance over at you. You smiled back at me as a hello, then continued to read a book about soccer, completely ignoring the teacher.

I feel a chill…

Was it you?

Oh, god…please dear god…let it not be you! I feel a panic attack rising up in my throat. My hands start shaking and I start having trouble breathing. I don't think I can stay calm for more then another few minutes.

I hurriedly raise my hand and ask to go to the bathroom. As I rush down the hallway I pull out my cell phone and text Haku.

**End POV**

* * *

By the time Haku got down to the bathroom, Gaara had been reduced to a nervous wreck, pacing back and forth in the bathroom, scratching at his hands until they bled in his nervousness. Haku stopped him by grabbed his hands and pulled them away from each other.

"Gaara. Gaara, calm down," Haku said, calmly. He didn't think that would work, but it was worth a try.

"It was him! I think it was him!" Gaara said, eyes wide. "He had my book. He read my book!"

Haku grabbed his shoulders and held him down as he tried to start pacing again. "Who? Who read your book?"

"Neji! Neji read it! He saw I what wrote. He saw my pictures. He saw everything," Gaara cried frantically.

"Breathe, Gaara, breathe…how do you know it was him?" Haku asked.

"I don't—I don't know! I don't remember! I don't know," Gaara's knees suddenly gave way and he fell into Haku's arms.

"Sh…it's ok…breathe Gaara, come on…you don't know he read it," Haku said softly, rubbing his friend's head. "Maybe it was a teacher—"

"That's even worse!" Gaara practically screeched. "They're gonna set me up with therapists and councilors and they're gonna call home and—and—and…oh my god this is so bad!"

"Sh…Breathe Gaara…please breathe…"

Haku held him down as he tried to leap up again. He was stronger then the smaller boy and waited patiently as his friend fought against his hold trying to get away. After a few minutes of struggling, Gaara finally calmed down and laid, breath coming in quick little bursts, quietly in his arms. He was shaking horribly and Haku could feel his heart beating at a rabid pace.

"I—I'm ok now…" Gaara said quietly. "I need to get back to class."

"Nuh-uh…" Haku said, holding him down again. "A little bit longer…"

"B—But…"

"Sh…it's ok…Just keep breathing and calm down ok?"

The teacher monitoring the bathrooms came in to see what was taking them so long.

"What's going on?" he asked, frowning.

"Sorry," Haku said. "My friend had a slight panic attack."

The frown was instantly replaced by a look of concern. "Is everything alright? Do you want me to get someone?"

"No, he's fine now," Haku said smiling. "But…we've been in here for a while; could you write us a pass to go back to class?"

"Sure," the man said, going back to make the slips.

Haku turned back to Gaara and gave him a pat. "Alright?" he asked.

Gaara nodded slowly and stood up with Haku. They got their passes they used to go to the bathroom and took the ones from the teacher, thanking him then walked back to class.

"I'm sorry…"

Haku smiled down at his friend. "It's ok. That's what I'm here for right? Best friend."

Gaara smiled as they reached his class room. Haku gave him a little pat-pat on the head then waved as he continued down the hall to his class. Gaara sighed then opened the door to his class room. Every head turned towards him as he entered, and his teacher gave him a pointed look, clearly showing his displeasure for him taking so long. Gaara handed him the note from the bathroom teacher and returned to his seat.

He blinked in surprise when he saw a piece of note book paper folded a few times sitting on his book. Picking it up and opening it, he saw it was from Neji and his stomach did a little jump. Neji was writing him a note?

'_Are you ok?'_

Gaara sighed inwardly and wondered if he should tell Neji what had happened. Hell no. He picked up his pen and wrote back then passed the note back to its owner.

'_**Yeah, I just didn't feel good is all…**'_

'_Hey, are you going to Yamanaka's party tonight?'_

'_**Yeah, but I have a gig tonight, so we'll (me Haku and Sakura) be there later**'_

'_gig?'_

'_**We're playing at this bar place…**'_

'_You sing?'_

Gaara blushed slightly and wrote back.

'_**yeah**'_

He watched Neji smiled slightly then bend over to scribble something down.

"Hyuga-san, that's not a note, is it?"

Neji jumped slightly and looked up at the teacher. "Yes, sir it is a note…several. I was just giving Gaara the notes he missed while he was in the bathroom…sir," he added for emphasis.

The teacher gave him a stern look then turned back to the board.

Neji gave the teacher the finger behind his back then turned and grinned at Gaara who gave a small smile in return. He opened his book and began looking through it, flipping to the page he stopped writing in and picked up his pen.

'_**omg I can't believe I lost you!...I don't even know how I got you back, but I'm so happy I found you again!**'_

He wrote that at the top corner of the empty page then looked down at the rest of the blank page. Bending down again he drew a really messed up looking cartoon of Sasuke, then started writing around it.

'_**I do not like Uchiha Sasuke. I haven't since that first day of sixth grade. I was sitting on the swings by my self and Sasuke came over and pushed me off cause he wanted the swing…bastard. Ever since then I've had a great burning hatred for him. He never liked me anyway. Uzumaki Naruto has the biggest crush on him though…and he likes Naruto too, he's just too full of himself to admit it. anyway, Naruto asked me for advice or whatever cause he liked Sasuke and later at lunch Sasuke cornered me in the bathroom and demanded to know what we talked about. Like I was gonna tell him anyway, but he didn't have to be such an ass about it. Then he's all like answer one more question and he KISSES ME!**_' Gaara drew a chibi picture of himself looking sick, _'**I mean EW**_ (underline underline underline)**_ then he asks me if I liked it or not. Wtf! Haku says he was probably trying to see if he was a good kisser or not…..my best friend's more fucked up then Sasuke is._**'

Gaara sat back and looked at the page, his expression reflecting his last sentence. Neji glanced over, attracted to his sudden movements and almost couldn't hold back a snicker. He'd never been this close to the red head before and never knew how many funny faces he could make when he was just thinking to himself. He watched Gaara's pen move down to another section of the page and start to write again, but his handwriting was different then how he wrote his lyrics. Gaara wrote his lyrics in the most careful handwriting he could muster, his normal handwriting sucked, especially when he was writing fast. Neji couldn't read what he was writing.

'_**I had another panic attack. I completely freaked cause I thought Neji had been the one to have and maybe read my book. I hate panic attacks. I get all shaky and I can't breathe and I start scratching my hands out of habit. I never really remember what I say or do when I get one either. I text Haku to come help me before I got to the bathroom. That was good…he helped me a lot. Haku's always been an awesome friend. He got me to calm down then convinced the teacher to write us passes. My hands looks really messed up, I hope no one notices…**'_

Gaara glanced down at his hands then reached into his binder and pulled out a magazine clipping he had found and cut out a few days ago, after he lost his book. It was an article about panic attacks. He always saved weird things like that, he didn't know why, he just did. He unzipped his pencil case attached to the inside of his binder and pulled out a glue stick and smothered the back of the article with the glue and pasted it down on the remainder of the page.

Satisfied, he closed the book and looked up at the clock. Five more minutes.

After class, Gaara was surprised when Neji waited for him. They walked out of class together and Neji grinned down at him.

"Anyway, do you write your own lyrics?" he asked, continuing the note conversation. There was no way he was going to tell Gaara anytime soon that he had read all the lyrics and the poems and whatever else he had written in that book.

Gaara blushed again, talking through paper and talking aloud were two different things. He was not liking this. "Yeah…"

"I'd like to hear you guys one day," Neji said grinning as they walked down the hallway.

"That'd be nice…" Gaara kept his eyes locked on the ground. _Neji_ come and hear him sing? _'Oh, god…'_

"Gaaaaaaaaaara!" Haku sang as he threw himself on top of Gaara. "You feel all better?"

"Yes," Gaara mumbled, as Haku waved to Neji.

Neji waved to them both as he turned down the stairwell that led to the gym. "See you guys tonight," he called as he started down.

As soon as he was gone, Haku leaned down to Gaara. "You sly dog…"

"More like pathetic puppy…" Gaara mumbled as he started for the main exit.

"Aw…it's ok, you just gotta realize that Neji's just like all them other guys…then you'll get him in the bag…or the bed."

"I don't want that!"

Haku stared at Gaara. "What?"

Gaara blushed slightly and frowned to himself. "I just…don't just want Neji for that…"

"Really?" Haku asked, startled.

Gaara shook his head.

"No wonder you're having such a hard time…"

"Thank you Haku…you always know just what to say," Gaara said sarcastically, growling in annoyance.

Haku giggled to himself as he followed Gaara out the door.

* * *

Gaara sighed as the three of them stepped off the stage. One more song…one more…It's not that he didn't enjoy singing…it's just that he had somewhere else he wanted to be. Neji had said he'd see him at the party…Gaara wanted to go there anyway, but having Neji say that made him want to go more. And as an add on, Gaara hadn't seen Kankurou in the crowd or bar. He hadn't been able to make it.

Standing up, he walked over to the mirror and adjusted his clothes. Army green shorts and tight black see through shirt that only reached the top of his stomach and an army green jacket he had bought and fiddled with. He had cut the sleeves off where a normal t-shirt would be cut, but reattached with black straps so part up his upper arms were showing and rolled up almost to his elbows. His fixed his cloth wrist bands that were covering his scratches then bent down to retie his calf high black boots.

"What is wrong my dear?" Haku asked coming over to him.

"Kankurou's not here…" he said shortly.

"Oh…" Haku's smile dropped a little. "I'm sorry, Gaara…maybe something came up. I'm sure he would have been here if he could."

"Yeah…"

"Come on, one more song and we'll go to the party and drown out our sorrows," Haku said, striking a pose.

"I don't drink Haku…"

"Then you can fuck your sorrows away, m'kay?"

Gaara rolled his eyes then followed Haku back out on stage. Before he stepped out Sakura touched his hand and smiled. Gaara smiled back and stepped out meeting the cheering crowd. He took the microphone from its stand and gave his watching audience a sexy little grin as Sakura let the music swell in the intro.

* * *

Ino sighed as she looked around her party. It had been a good turn out, nearly everyone was there. It wasn't one of those sucky parties either where everyone was high as hell and drunk as shit. Yeah, a bunch of people were drunk and a few were high, but not to ridiculous extremes. She stared out the window, waiting not so patiently for the final quests to arrive. She decided that if they didn't show up, she'd kill Gaara on Monday.

However, she found that wouldn't be necessary. A cab pulled up a few minutes later and Gaara, Sakura and Haku stepped out, laughing with one another, still done up in the clothes they preformed in. Rushing to the door she threw it open and greeted them as they came up.

"Hi! I'm so glad you guys could make it," she said, smiling broadly.

"Hello, Ino dear," Haku said as he came in.

"Hey," Gaara said shortly.

"Hi, Ino," Sakura said, smiling sweetly.

Ino smiled in an embarrassed sort of way as Sakura walked by, following Haku to the other rooms. When she turned back, she saw Gaara giving her an even stare.

"What?" she demanded, frowning.

"Just ask her… geez," he said, turning and walking into the rest of the house.

Ino crossed her arms huffily and stormed followed after him.

* * *

Neji sighed as he looked around. He was getting swamped by girls where ever he went. If he sat down, they would swarm around him, fighting over who sat with him and flirt with him and the other athletes around him. Some of his friends had already given in and had disappeared to find an empty room a while ago. He wished he could find someone halfway decent to hang out with, party with, not sit and be fawned over.

Scanning the area again, he noticed Haku walk around to the snack table with Gaara in tow. His eyebrow went up at their choice of clothes. Haku was wearing brownish cargo pants and a loose green muscle shirt and a green jacket he was letting slip off his shoulders to his elbows. One of his hang on girls, seeing them too, said that they both looked like sex on a stick and squealed along with a few of the other girls. Neji blushed darkly upon hearing this, but wasn't quite sure why.

Damn it, he was so bored. He was starting to hate the girls around him. They were like animal, desperate female animals that were fighting over who got to go off with him. He occupied himself by watching the people around him. Both of the Uchiha brothers were there. Sasuke was being swarmed by girls as well, so was Itachi, but the latter seemed to be enjoying it much more. He watched as Itachi's eyes suddenly fell on Gaara who was talking to Haku with a competitive look on his face—they must be challenging each other over something—and watched, a frown forming unknowingly as Itachi shooed the girls away and went over to them.

* * *

"Why do you always come up with stupid bets like this?" Gaara demanded, crossing his arms as Haku poured himself a drink.

"Why? You don't think you'll win?" Haku asked, giving him a look.

"I never said that."

"Alright then. Thirsty?"

"I don't drink alcohol."

"Soda?"

"No thanks."

"Ok well, see you later to see who won," Haku said as he sauntered away.

Gaara glared. Haku wanted to see who'd have the most 'fun' that night. Gaara thought he just wanted an excuse to get laid as much as he wanted. Like Gaara really cared.

"Hello there, who might you be?"

Gaara looked up.

Ok…maybe he did.

"Gaara," he said shortly, leaning against the table. He narrowed his eyes and pouted his lips a little. "Who are you?"

"Uchiha Itachi," the taller boy said, smoothly.

Gaara instantly lost his train of thought. "Oh, you're _Sasuke's_ brother?" he asked, unable to hide the repulsion in his voice.

Itachi laughed at this and leaned down, putting his arm around Gaara's shoulder. "Unfortunately," he purred in his ear. "But don't let your distaste for my baby brother ruin a few good things."

Gaara found himself giving him a cute little smile and gave his eyes a little bat as Itachi grinned down at him and led him down to the basement where a dance floor had been set up in the Yamanaka's enormous house. He never noticed he did that until Haku pointed it out to him. Oh well, it appeared to work every time and Gaara wasn't one to pass up a chance of fun to take his mind off things.

As soon as they got down to the dance floor, Itachi led him into the center of the crowd and turned to him, placing his hands on his waist as they both started moving to the upbeat music.

* * *

Sakura laughed as she came upstairs from the dance room. She'd been dancing her heart out for the past forty five minutes and she was dead thirsty. As she approached the table laden with drinks, she saw Ino getting some thing as well. Smiling, she went up to her.

"Hi, Ino, thanks for inviting us, this party rocks!" she said, grabbing a cup from the stack.

"Oh, you're welcome, Sakura," Ino said, startled. "I'm—um…glad you like it."

There was a long uncomfortable silence then Haku walked by with a blond haired girl in tow. Haku looked from one to the other and sighed, exasperated. He placed an arm around each girl and brought them closer to each other.

"Sakura, Ino. Ino, Sakura. You both has or have had a crush on the other at one point, just get on with it," he said, then gave each a pat on the back and walked away.

Both girls blushed and stared at the other.

"You…you like me?" Sakura asked startled.

Ino blushed and scuffed her foot a little. "Yeah…but I wasn't sure if you liked me to…or thought I was just some stuck up prep or something…"

Sakura smiled and laughed, then gave Ino a small glomp. "I like you too," she said.

There was another long pause, then Sakura set her cup down. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Neji frowned as he looked over the dancers. He and his mob had gone down there a while ago. Not to dance. Just to watch. Some of the girls were being picked off by friends or single guys to go dance and Neji was not complaining. Actually he didn't even notice. His attention was solely locked on a certain redhead dancing close to the middle with Uchiha Sasuke's older brother Itachi.

Damn it he was _not_ jealous. He told himself over and over. Stalking? Yes. Jealous? No.

He didn't know much about Itachi. He knew he was in his third year of college and had been on the lacrosse team in high school. He had nothing against the older boy what so ever. Nor did he even then find any attraction to guys at all, but he did not like how the Uchiha had his hands all over Gaara and how Gaara seemed to be enjoying said hands. Nor did he like how Itachi would bury his face in Gaara's neck and how Gaara would press himself closer into him.

Damnit! Neji turned and stormed up the stairs. He didn't feel like watching that anymore. He walked up to the drink table and found something that only had a slight bit of alcohol in it. He did not like boys. Hyuga Neji was not attracted to boys.

"Neji!"

Neji looked up and saw Rock Lee barreling towards him. He held his hand out and Lee skidded to a stop three centimeters from his hand.

"Are you having fun, Neji?" Lee asked in a very loud voice.

"No, not really," Neji replied, wondering who the hell gave Lee alcohol.

"Aw, that's a shame!" Lee said, placing a hand on Neji's shoulder as though he completely felt his pain. "Why don't you just pick a girl and go have some fun?"

"Because none of the girls here seem very appealing tonight," Neji growled. Lee's voice was piercing through his head like a nail.

"Why don't you try going after a guy then?" Lee asked, pouring himself another drink.

"I do not date guys!"

"You could always pretend to be drunk and not notice," Lee said. "Just one night or some—"

Neji watched, not caring at all, as Lee suddenly passed out on the floor.

He stepped over the boy and started for the backdoor where it was quiet. On his way, he passed the basement door and stopped as Ino and Sakura came up giggling to one another holding hands. He watched, eyebrow raised, as they found a seat in one of the quieter rooms and sat down together, then he continued passed the basement door to the back, completely missing Gaara and Itachi coming up the stairs together as well.

Gaara glanced over at Neji and sighed, but Itachi leaned down and kissed him and he soon forgot about Neji for a while. He let himself giggle into Itachi and gave the older boy's clothes a tug as Itachi led him away.

* * *

Later, around four in the morning, the party was still going strong, and Haku couldn't find Gaara anywhere. He wasn't worried for the boy; he just noticed that he could find him since he last saw him returning to the dance floor after leaving with Itachi for a while. No one had seen him either. He stepped out onto the quiet back porch and looked around.

"Neji?"

Neji looked up from where he was relaxing with a drink. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Gaara? I can't find him anywhere," Haku said, sitting down for a moment on the hammock Neji was laying on.

"Last I saw him, he was dancing with that Uchiha," Neji scoffed then took another drink.

Haku paused and stared at him. "Neji are you jealous?" he asked.

"No!"

"Alright…" Haku said, grinning off to the side. "Will you help me find him please?"

Neji gave a frustrated sigh, then slowly got up and stretched. "Geez…I was just starting to get comfortable…" he grumbled as he stalked into the house.

"Sure you were, you jealous puppy," Haku said to himself before following him inside the house. He found Sakura and Ino, cuddling and talking in soft voices on a chair in the living room, and got them to look as well.

A half hour of searching found Neji and Sakura together about to open the coat closet.

"Hey Sakura…"

"Yeah?" she asked, hand on the door knob.

"Why does Gaara like me, but he dances and goes out with other people?" Neji asked, glaring at the floor.

"Jealous?"

"No! I'm just curious!"

Sakura smiled. "Probably cause he knows you don't like guys and probably will never go out with him. He's not gonna let that stop him from having his own fun while he's pining for you." She opened the closet door and smiled. "And we have a winner," she cheered to herself as she knelt down to the floor of the closet.

Gently, she pulled away coats that had been thrown on the small closet floor and revealed Gaara, sleeping soundly in the nest they made. Sakura stood and told Neji to watch him while she got Haku. Neji waited by the door for her, trying to look like he was doing nothing wrong. He wasn't, but he felt he was, standing over Gaara's sleep form, all wrapped up in random coats.

"Aw…" Haku cooed when Sakura brought him. "Shome one's is vewy tired, yish him is."

"Why's he so tired?" Neji asked.

"Not a lot of sleep lately," Haku said, pulling the coats away from his friend. "He must be exhausted. Hey, Neji, you drive?"

Neji nodded.

"Could you take Gaara to my place?" Haku asked. "I'm like…drunk as hell and can't take him home and I don't want him sleeping here."

"Why not to his house?" Neji asked, as Haku lifted Gaara out of the closet.

"He lives with me," Haku said shortly. "Please?"

Neji shrugged. "Sure," he said, taking his keys out of his pocket. He led Haku out of the house and over to where he parked his car. Haku put Gaara in the front seat then turned and wrote down directions to his house on a piece of paper from his pocket.

"The keys to my apartment should be in his pocket," he said as he handed the paper to Neji. "You sure you don't mind?"

Neji shrugged. "I was bored anyway."

"Alright, thanks," Haku said, waving.

"See you later," Neji said as he got into the car.

**Neji POV**

I have a very strong feeling that both Haku and Sakura knew you liked me all along. They keep dropping little hints that maybe I like you too. I'm still not sure. I like girls. I've never been attracted to guys before…am I really attracted to you? I guess I was a little jealous when I saw you with Itachi. When Sakura and I found you in the closet I think my stomach did a little dance, which is bad cause I had a lot of snacks tonight and a bit of alcohol. I'm not drunk. I can see perfectly fine and am walking in completely straight lines.

You look so peaceful, sleeping in the passenger's seat of my car. Haku buckled you in and all when you were still asleep and now your all slumped over, held up by the seat belt with your head on the window. Sometime during the ride you had curled up so that your knees were nearly touching your chest. Normally I don't like people putting their feet on the seats of my car, but you look so cute sleeping there that I can't help not caring.

Oh, my god, did I just say cute?

I bring my full attention back to the road and try to ignore you. God, I just said you were cute. What the hell's wrong with me? Maybe I did have too much alcohol…Here's Haku's place.

I pull up and park the car then suddenly realize that you're still sound asleep. I don't want to wake you, but I feel weird carrying you up to the apartment…I mean…after all that's happened. As I sit there for a while, thinking, I suddenly remember that the keys to the apartment are in your pocket.

I groan. This day is not going well at all.

Finally, I get out of the car and go over to your side. I open the door and reach over to undo your seat belt. Containing myself I lift you up off the seat and carry you bridal style up the stair and into the building. I'm amazed at how light you are. I knew you were small, but never realized you were so light. I find Haku's room and set you gently on the floor. Not including your jacket, you have four pockets: two in front and two in back. I feel my face grow very hot as I gingerly reach down into one of your front pockets. I thank the gods as my fingers find a set of keys on the first try and pull them out.

I found the right key and opened the door. Pocketing them, I reach down and lift you up again and carry you into the apartment. Glancing around, I see a sofa set against the wall and lay you down on it. You smile and shift around in your sleep and snuggle into the softness of the sofa. I step back and wonder what I should do now.

My curiosity gets the better of me and I begin going through the apartment, looking through each room and poking in cabinets and such. Haku's a very clean person; everything is neat and tidy and put away in its exact place. I open the door between the living room and the end hallway where I suspect Haku's room to be. It's a computer room. I see your backpack leaning against the wall and your black book on the table next to the computer. This must be where you sleep, but I can't find any signs of bedding or anything. The computer screen is on and I see that you have a couple new emails. I note that your AIM is CookieCrumbAxeWielder….I don't even want to know where you came up with that one. Unfortunately, I'm a very nosey person, so of course I looked at who your emails were from.

SexySnowBeast (had to be Haku, though why Haku needed to email Gaara when they lived together was beyond him), KabukiPookie (What?), B!tchFromHe11, and musicrecords.

I open the one from B!tchFromHe11 and read part of the email.

**Hi Gaara, I miss you soooooooo much! Dad says I'm getting a cell phone soon so you need to call your big sis every day, got it?** (insert do it or die face)** How's the music coming? I miss hearing you in the basement when dad at work. How's school? Private school sucks, you're so lucky you can wear whatever you want at school. Oh well, g2g get ready for bed**

**I love you,**

**Temari**

**Ps. Kankurou made my email and I don't like the name** (tear face)** can u tell me how to change it? Please?**

**End POV**

Neji sat back and looked around as if expecting someone to catch him reading Gaara's emails. No one was in the room of course; Gaara was still sleeping on the sofa. He saved the message as unread and stepped away from the computer.

He returned to the living room and sat down at the opposite end of the sofa from where Gaara was sleeping.

LONG silence.

Neji really didn't know what to do. He'd brought Gaara here, but he wasn't sure if he should just leave him here alone. Wasn't that considered reckless abandonment? He sat there and argued with himself for the next two hours. By then it was seven in the morning and his eyes were getting droopy and Haku stumbled in.

He gave Neji an exhausted, drunken look.

"Hey, you're still here…"

"Yeah…I wasn't sure if I should leave or not," Neji said. "Is he alright to just stay here alone?"

"Of course he is," Haku said, then hiccupped. "He's a big boy. Besides, he's pulled like…three weeks of all nighters…I don't think he'll be awake for a while."

"Three weeks?" Neji cried.

"Sha…Gaara's like the It of insomniacs," Haku said.

He sauntered over to the sofa and lifted up Gaara's head. Using his sleeve, he wiped away the dark kohl around the sleeping boy's eyes, then motioned for Neji to look. Neji blinked and leaned forward. Underneath the black makeup was another layer of dark circles, but these weren't made by makeup, they were from lack of sleep and nightly rest.

"The dancing and whatever else Gaara did must'a knocked his body off it's last leg," Haku said sleepily. He yawned then picked Gaara up. "Look…you can sleep here if you want, I'm gonna let him sleep with me on my bed cause he doesn't really have a bed of his own."

With that he left the living room and walked down the hallway. Neji heard the door open then click shut and shrugged. Why not. He could stay here. God knows he was too tired to drive home now. He let himself plop down on the sofa and kicked his shoes off. He'd never slept on a sofa before and was glad it was soft and comfortable. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was the sound of the phone ringing in the kitchen but it was ignored.


	4. Morning At Haku's

**School of Freaks**

Chapter four: Morning At Haku's

Dude...(reviewers) I cracked. I wanted to wait a little...cause I HAPPENED to notice that SoF has 417 hits and only 40 reviews glares...but couldn't wait

* * *

Gaara scrunched his face up in annoyance as the loud buzzing sound persisted. He tried to ignore it, but it only got louder, as though it knew it was succeeding in waking him up and wasn't going to be fooled by a feigned sleep. Growling, Gaara rolled over, picked up the alarm clock off the nightstand and threw it as hard as he could against the wall. He laid back down, smiling victoriously as a loud shatter sounded and the buzzing stopped.

Frowning, eyes still closed, he wondered where he was. He had slept that night, but where. He vaguely remembered going to Ino's party…hooking up with Itachi…and a few others…feeling tired…then finding a quiet dark place. He must have fallen asleep somewhere in Ino's house and someone moved him. Damn, he was really sore too…who in god's name would set an alarm this early?

He opened his eyes as he heard a sleepy groan on the bed next to him.

Haku yawned and rolled over, wrapping his arms around him in his sleep. He nuzzled himself against Gaara and mumbled something about wanting to sleep some more.

"…."

"WHAT THE FUCK HAKU! GET OFF ME!"

* * *

Neji yawned as he woke up. The sun was shining into the apartment from the balcony off of the living room. He had discovered that sleeping on a sofa was very comfortable indeed. He wondered if all sofas were this comfortable or if it was just Haku's. Neji stood and stretched. With another yawn, he sauntered over to the kitchen to see if Haku had any coffee that could be made.

He discovered the coffee machine and the coffee and proceeded to make enough for him and the two still sleeping. When it was finished brewing, he found a mug and started to pour himself a cup.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAKU? GET OFF ME!"

Neji jumped and nearly choked on his coffee. He stepped out into the hallway and stared at the door at the end of it. He heard Gaara yelling something at his roommate and Haku mumbling something back, then the door burst open and Gaara, still dressed in the cloths from the previous day stepped out, glaring something awful.

He stopped though when he saw Neji, and stared.

Neji stared back, sipping his coffee as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He wasn't really a morning person and thought Gaara waking up screeching then bursting out of the room with his cloths from the previous day, minus the jacket, and hair horrible rumpled from sleep was hilarious.

Silently, Gaara stepped back into the room and shut the door again, leaving Neji alone in with the rest of the apartment. Neji shrugged and went back into the living room to sit and drink his coffee.

* * *

"Haku?" Gaara asked in a shaking voice as he turned back to the long haired boy sitting up on the bed who looked like a total zombie. "Why is Neji standing in the hallway outside?"

Haku frowned sleepily and thought really hard. "Um…he gave you a ride home last night…it was like…five or so…so I told him he could sleep here."

"Gave me a ride home?" Gaara asked frowning. "I don't remember that."

"You were sleeping…" Haku mumbled, eyes drooping.

Gaara made a little noise and stared at him, face growing red. "Neji drove me home…? While I was sleeping?"

"Gaara…be a dear and get me some coffee please?" Haku asked, waving his hand towards the door.

"Fuck no, get it yourself!" Gaara cried.

"Aw…don't be like that!" Haku whined. "I gots a head ache…"

"That's what happens when you drink too much," Gaara muttered in annoyance.

"And you look awful sore this morning, darling. That's what happens when you have too much fun for your own good," Haku said as he plopped himself back down on his bed, pulling the covers over his head.

Gaara glared at him then opened the door a few inches and peeked out. Seeing no one he stepped out and hurried into the computer room where he kept his clothes. He grabbed a new set of clothes and crossed the hall to the bathroom to take a shower and change.

* * *

After realizing that Gaara was not going to get him coffee, Haku sleepily rolled off the bed and pulled his robe on and stumbled out of the room. He greeted Neji in the kitchen as the Hyuga went in to get more coffee as well.

"Where's Gaara?" Neji asked, much more awake then Haku was.

Haku acted like he didn't hear him (actually he was still out of it) as he poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter to drink it. Neji waited for an answer, but received none.

"Where's your bathroom?" Neji asked, hoping to get an answer.

"First door on the right," Haku mumbled, pointing at the wall.

Neji raised his eye brow at him then turned and walked out of the kitchen down the hallway. Haku acted like his uncle in the morning. He found the first door on the right, which was actually the only door on the right and opened it, yawning as he did so.

Then he stopped.

And stared.

So did Gaara.

Both boys turned beat red and turned away from each other. Neji smacked a hand over his eyes and Gaara scrambled to get a towel.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were in here!" Neji cried.

Gaara couldn't even make his mouth move up and down, let alone say anything. He grabbed his towel and jumped back in the shower stall, slamming the door shut as he did so.

Neji backed out of the bathroom, still covering his eyes and shut the door. He could feel how red his face was underneath his hand. He peeked through his fingers to make sure he was out of the bathroom and trudged back towards the kitchen.

"Did'ya find the bathroom ok?" Haku asked, some what awake now, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah," Neji said in a very high pitched squeaky.

Haku stared at him. "What's wrong?" He paused in thought then smacked his hand over his mouth. "Oh…"

"Shut the hell up it's not funny!" Neji cried, feeling him self turn even redder.

Nevertheless, Haku threw himself onto the table and burst out into a horrible fit of laughter. He banged his head on the table a few times then brought his head up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Lovely friend you are…" Neji muttered.

"I'll be back…"

"Where're you going?" Neji demanded.

"Making sure Gaara doesn't drown himself or something."

* * *

**Neji POV**

I didn't think to knock as I entered the bathroom. At my house there's at least six on the floor where my room is. Plus I have my own. If someone's in one of the other ones they lock the door. The bathroom door was unlocked, so I opened it and walked in.

I freeze as my eyes scan the bathroom. I hadn't heard any water running at all, but there you are, soaking wet, stepping out of the shower stall, reaching for a towel. I can't help but stare for a moment. You suddenly notice me too and freeze your self. I watch as your face slowly became the same color as your hair and I notice that you actually have a really nice body.

Oh, my GOD…did I really think that?

I smack a hand over my eyes and spin around, now blushing myself. I hear you grab the towel you were reaching for and slam the shower stall door shut.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were in here!" I hear myself cry out an excuse as I begin to hurry towards the door. You don't answer, but that can only be expected, I mean….your (not so) secret crush just walked in on you, stark naked and soaking wet. I'm finally out of the bathroom and shut the door and lean against it.

I peek through my fingers. Thank god, I'm in the hallway. my face is red hot from blushing. I can't believe I just walked in on a guy. On _you_. Oh, god, I must have really embarrassed you, shit…hell I embarrassed myself.

I walk like a zombie back to the kitchen, the urge to go long gone. You had really fair skin, like a girls, and skinny, though in a healthy kind of way. I remember how your face turned red when you saw me and smile a little. You looked so cute…sexy even...

WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH ME?

**Gaara POV**

I slam the stall door shut and hold it shut like it's my only means of safety. I do realize that the shower stall is made of glass, though that messed up looking glass yes, but still glass! I back into the corner where I know I'm out of sight. I can practically see the steam coming off me from how hot my face is…or maybe that's from the shower. But still! I know my face matches my hair now.

The bathroom door closes again and I hear foot steps walking back down the hallway. Whimpering to myself I lean against the shower wall and slide down to the bottom where the water from my shower is still draining. I pause for a moment, feeling dazed then turn and slam my head into the wall

…Holy fuck…(slam) Neji saw me naked…(slam) stark naked (slam), soaking wet (slam), no holds barred (slam grind-grind).

"Ow…" I hold my head and groaned. I'm so embarrassed, I almost feel like crying.

The bathroom door opens again and I hear Haku call for me.

"Gaara?"

I don't answer. I can hear dying laughter in his voice and I'm starting to get a head ache from slamming my head into the tiled wall.

"Gaara you're not drowning your self or something are you?"

Drowning myself…didn't sound like such a bad idea…

Haku knocked on the stall door. "Gaara?"

"What?" I'm glad I can still speak. At least my voice isn't all squeaky and stuttering.

"Um…"

I wait for the answer to my 'what' but nothing comes. Apparently Haku's at a loss for words…first time for everything. I stay on the floor, still clutching the towel around my waist. I don't want to leave.

My mind begins to wander a little as I start to make plan where I can stay in the shower stall for the rest of my life. Haku could pass food over the top of the door. I'd make news papers and such…_ 'Fourteen Year Old Boy Refuses To Leave Bathroom Out Of Embarrassment'_…then the psycho people would come and put me in a straight jacket and drag me out of the bathroom and make me live in a room with white walls and a crayon where I can draw things with my feet like that guy from Pink Panther. Temari and Kankurou would com visit me, but I wouldn't recognize them at all and they'd be heart broken, but they'd still come visit me everyday in hopes that maybe one day I would remember—

I slap myself to make myself stop. What the fuck? Where'd all that come from?

I hear Haku clear his throat. "Gaara, come out please…you can't stay in there forever."

Hell yes, I could.

"Come on…breakfast is waiting in the kitchen…"

"How about you bring it to me?"

"How bout I don't and say I did?"

"Please Haku?"

"I distinctly remembering asking _someone_ to get me coffee this morning too…"

"Oh, come on! Neji was out there!" I whine and pout as best I could, but Haku can be a right bastard in the morning.

"If you don't come out of there right now I'm going to drag you out, ass naked and dangle you in front of Neji!"

Like I said…a right bastard….

"Hell no you wont!" oosh…why'd I say that out loud?

I scramble up to hold the door shut as Haku starts to open it and do just what he says because Haku is a man of his word.

"No no no! please Haku!" I cry, holding the door shut with all my might, which actually doesn't do much cause Haku's a lot stronger then me. I can't tell if Haku's smiling or not…I'd feel much safer if I could tell. "Alright, I'll come out! But I don't have anything to wear!"

I feel Haku stop trying to open the door. Suddenly there's a fluff sound as Haku tossed his robe over the shower door.

"Five minutes," I hear him say as he heads over to the door again. "If you're not out in five minutes I'm coming back."

**End POV**

* * *

Neji looked up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table when Haku came back, no longer donned in his robe, just a pair of plaid sweats and a t-shirt. He smiled at Neji and sat down across from him.

"Um…is he ok?" Neji asked, staring into his half filled coffee cup.

"Ok? Yes. Embarrassed out of his mind? Of course," Haku said, placing his chin in his hands.

"I can't believe I did that," Neji muttered blushing. "I didn't know he was in there…"

"That's ok, I forgot too," Haku said waving a hand.

"So…you guys are really good friends." It was a statement, but it was meant to be a conversation starter.

"Yep!" Haku said, slurping up some milk from his spoon. "It was his first day of middle school and he had no where to sit during lunch, poor thing. I went up to him and invited him to sit with me and Sakura." Haku paused then squealed. "He was so little and cute back then!"

Neji grinned a little at the older boy's squeal. "I remember that day," he said suddenly. "Sasuke was being mean to him and knocked him off the swing."

"Thus began the never ending hatred between the two," Haku mused. They sat in silence for a while, then Haku turned to the wall towards the bathroom and bellowed, "GAARA! TWO MORE MINUTES AND I'M DRAGGING YOU OUT!"

Neji started and stared at the sudden outburst.

Haku turned and smiled at him. "I told him that if he didn't come out in five minutes I'd drag him out and dangle him in front of you."

Neji blushed. "Please don't…"

Haku laughed. "I wont…" he promised. "How come you don't like Gaara?"

"I like Gaara! He's cool!" Neji insisted.

"I mean…why wont you give him a chance?"

Neji frowned. A chance had risen? "I don't date guys," he said huffily. "Nor do I sleep with guys," he added.

"I think you should give him a chance," Haku said, slurping up his milk. "He really is a sweetie when you get to know him."

Neji narrowed his eyes, and glared. Haku just smiled back then turned to the door as Gaara snuffled in, dressed in long black pants and a muscle shirt with fishnets underneath. It had been the most normal clothes Neji had ever seen him wear before. He sat down next to Haku and stared at the table, still blushing. Haku reached behind him and picked up a bowl and spoon and passed him the milk and cereal. Gaara poured cereal in his bowl and set the box down, still staring intently at the table.

"Would you like some?" he asked Neji, giving the box a little shake.

"I don't eat cereal," Neji said shortly.

"Why not? It's like…godly!"

"It's not very healthy…"

"Dur, this is whole grain cereal!" Haku said pointing at the box. "No sugar added."

"Haku's a health nut," Gaara mumbled quietly.

"Oh," Neji said. "It's ok, I'm not too hungry yet." He glanced up at the clock on the wall and jumped up. "Shit! I gotta get home! Hiashi's gonna wonder where I've been!"

Haku and Gaara, cereal bowl in hand, got up as well and followed him to the door. Neji pulled his coat on and opened the door.

"Thanks for letting me stay," Neji said, turning to smile at them.

Haku gave him a little wave and Gaara smiled slightly.

"Thanks for driving me home," Gaara mumbled.

"You're welcome," Neji said. "See you at school!"

And he was gone.

Haku and Gaara exchanged a look.

* * *

Gaara swallowed hard and adjusted his back pack as he approached the quiet house. He went up to the door and knocked quietly then stood back. Haku had guilted him into going. He wanted to go, but was nervous about the whole ordeal.

The door opened and Gaara turned back to the door.

"Oh, it's you."

Gaara's face fell a little as he looked up at the brown hair, sharp eyed man.

"What are you doing here?"

"I guess I came…to visit?" Gaara said.

The man raised an eye brow, then moved aside for him. Gaara smiled a little then hurried passed him into the house.

"Gaara!"

Gaara turned to look in the living room as a blonde haired girl jumped off the sofa (and her boyfriend) and ran over to him. She pulled him into an enormous hug and showered him with little kisses.

"Oh, my god, I missed you, I missed you, I _missed_ you, so much!"

"Temari—"

"I know we got to see you last week but still, that's such a long time!"

"Temari—"

"Oh, god! I missed you so—"

Gaara took her face in his hands and pulled her face away from his to stop her kisses. "Temari!"

She stopped ranting and looked at him expectantly.

Gaara leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you too."

She smiled at him as their father closed the door and turned to them. "What are you doing back here?" he demanded.

"I just came to visit," Gaara said shortly.

"You _visited_ last week," he scoffed. "Usually when someone runs away from home they don't come back."

Temari's boyfriend got up from the sofa and came over to them. Gaara watched him through narrowed eyes as he put his arm around his sister and kissed her cheek.

"Look, I'm gonna go," he said softly. "So you and your brother can catch up alright?"

"Alright, see you later," she said, kissing him back.

He nodded to Gaara and their father then walked out of the door, closing soundly, but not roughly as he did. Temari smiled after him then turned to Gaara who was giving her an odd look.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he lied.

**Gaara POV**

Who the hell is that on the couch? He looks like a jock or something…nothing special … he's got nothing on Neji…pft. Sitting there all cocky…was Temari sitting on his lap when I came in? It's a good thing Temari isn't wearing lipstick…geez…

I wipe my face off a little, just to be sure, as dad comes up and demands to know why I'm here. Why _am_ I here? I really have no clue. I don't really want to be here, this house is a sore eye to me with a lot of bad memories wrapped up with it. I tell him shortly, when lack of a better answer comes to me that I'm only here to visit.

"You visited last week. Usually when someone runs away from home they don't come back."

I didn't want to come back you bastard, Haku said I should. Haku's dad and brother called and said they were coming over to see how he was. Haku's like me, he doesn't have a mom either. His dad is really nice though, maybe that's why I agreed to visit my haunting past; seeing a father who cares that much makes me angry. Angry at who I don't know. Just angry. Maybe at my own father, who's standing by the door now, eyeing me like he's itching to just grab me and throw me out. He wont get that pleasure though, Temari would start crying like an idiot and Kankurou would get mad and the three of them would yell at each other until their throats were raw, or until dad made them shut up. He doesn't look like he's in a mood to argue today, so he must be resisting the urge.

I watch as the boy on the couch gets up and goes over to Temari. I frown as he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek. I can't really hear what he's saying, but I don't really care. How dare that bastard kiss my sister? She smiles and says alright to what ever he just said and kissed him back. I'm unable to hide my frown now as my eyes follow him to the door. Temari looks back at me and give me a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" she asks me, seeing my frown.

You just kissed a loser. You did not have my permission to do so. Does Kankurou even know you guys kiss? I say neither of these though and just smile.

"Nothing," I said, quite thankful that my sister's slightly dense.

"Well, well, look who's here."

I hear foot steps at the stairs and smile as I turn, knowing exactly who it was. Kankurou is standing there, in all his twenty-one, sleep-till-noon glory, giving me a large lopsided grin. He gets off the stairs and saunters over to me and pulls me into a one armed hug that threatens to crush my ribs. I smile back and am about to say something smart and intelligent, when another voice sounds at the stairs.

"Kank-kun, is that your brother?"

I glance around Kankurou and frown curiously at the girl on the stairs. She looks just as bed lagged as Kankurou did. She was wearing one of his sets of pajamas as well I notice. I eye her warily as she walks over to us, sleepily and bends down to peer at me.

There are few girls that I'm fond of and only a small handful of them are allowed to get this close to me. Actually, only two of them are allowed this close and this girl is neither of them. Frowning, I step back a little, sending Kankurou a message through eye contact that I don't like her this close to me. I'm thankful when he sees it and pulls her away a little.

"Yeah, this is Gaara," he said, as he puts his arms around her.

I blink and stare. First Temari, now Kankurou? Kankurou hadn't told me about this girl any more then Temari had of her boyfriend. I feel my chest tighten slightly. I suddenly feel more left out of the family then I've ever felt before. I'm a stranger, an acquaintance, whose only connection is a few short visits that always end in me running out of the house with angry yelling behind me.

I stare at the hand the girl has extended to me, then back at the girl. Behind her, Kankurou is looking at me with confusion and concern. I didn't take her hand, even though Kankurou wanted me to take it.

"Hi," I say, not wanting to be completely rude. How dare these people walk in on my family?

"So, do you have a girlfriend Gaara?" she asks me still trying to be friendly, though I saw a slight frown passed over her face when I didn't shake her hand.

"Gaara doesn't date girls."

I blink and turn to stare at my father. He's still standing by the door, looking slightly bored, but there's a slightly smug look on his face as well. I continue to stare. I can't help it. Nothing comes to me on how he found out. It was one of the secrets I've kept completely away from him, taking extra precautions so that he would never find out. How did he? I don't even think Kankurou and Temari know.

"Wha…?" was all I could manage.

"Don't give me that, playing dumb. I've seen you in them bars, throwing yourself at every boy in the place," he replies.

My brain suddenly stops working as I continue to stare. Bars? I don't go to bars. I don't drink! Yeah, I have a fake ID, but the only time I ever go in bars is to—

"Dad…you…you've come to see me sing?" I ask slowly, barely daring to believe it.

He scoffs at me. "Tch…I only went to see if you were actually any good…" He struts passed the four of us and heads to the stairs.

I stare after him, a funny feeling growing in my stomach. Dad went to hear me sing? _Dad?_ I always thought he hated my music, hated my singing…hated me. Why would he drive all the way into the next county to hear me sing?

Temari snaps me out of my daze by clapping her hands in front of her. "Dad's gone like four times, he took me twice, but I didn't get a chance to see you after the show," she said.

"F—four times?" I stare at her now, then my eyes eagerly go straight to Kankurou, but he wont look at me in the face. My eagerness drops as I realize the truth. Behind him and that girl, dad turns at the bottom of the stairs, smirking.

"Kankurou couldn't be bothered to go see you," I hear him say. "Even when you _invited_ him on Friday."

"Friday?" the girl latched onto Kankurou's arm says. "Didn't we go to the movies Friday night?"

…..Bitch. That fucking bitch. How dare she? How dare she take my brother away from me!

I turn and storm out of the house. I can hear Kankurou and Temari calling after me but I ignore them.

It's pouring down rain. How convenient. I get as far as the end of the yard and step onto the sidewalk before Kankurou catches up with me. I hate being so un-athletic. He stands in front of me to get me to stop my leaving. I turn and try to go the other direction, but he grabs my arm to try and stop me. I do not want to talk to him. I don't want to see him.

How dare that bitch take my brother from me? How dare she? How dare he let her?

**End POV**

"Stop Gaara!" Kankurou shouted through the rain and thunder.

"No! Stop it! Leave me alone!" Gaara shouted back trying to storm away.

Kankurou grabbed Gaara's shoulder and whirled him around, grabbing his shoulders to hold him down. "You stop! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Home!" Gaara shouted, trying to fight his grip.

"You _are_ home damn it!" Kankurou gave him a shake to make him stop fighting.

"No, I'm not! I'm going home! Haku waiting for me!"

"You're not going anywhere while it's raining like this! Look, I'm sorry I missed you're show but—"

"Missed my show?" Gaara cried. "Missed my _show_? Kankurou, you blew me off to see a movie with that girl!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No you're not!" Gaara shouted, pushing him away. "You'd rather hang out with that—_that girl_ then see me!"

"That is _not_ true, Gaara!" Kankurou shouted. "I just….forgot to call and tell you something came up."

"Gaara!" Temari stood in the doorway just inside so that no water touched her. "Please don't leave in the rain! You'll get sick! Please?"

Gaara stood there trying to compose himself as a large knot formed in his throat and he felt tears filling up in his eyes, obscuring his vision. The rain was coming down hard and dripping down his face from his soaked hair. Turning once again, he stormed back to the house, passed his worried sister. He ran into the kitchen, threw open the basement steps and ran down, slamming the door behind him.

Temari swallowed hard and look out at her older brother still standing in the rain, staring at the house, then at her father who was looking towards the kitchen with a smirk.

"Never seen him go down there on his own with out complaining."

"Dad…" Temari said softly as the man turned and walked up the stairs.

* * *


	5. Home

**School of Freaks**

Chapter five: Home

H-R give Spork ai and thefuturefreaksmeout annoyed glares of death. How dare you tell me to update? I've been waiting _forever_ for you guys to update! ……(long pause)…..(goes into whine mood) PLEASE? I LOVE UR STORIES SO MUCH….and you got me into sasugaa and I've been reading so much of that lately….

Wow…lots of people think Gaara's dad's nice in this…pft! (snickers) didn't u all read what Neji read in Gaara's book?

I LOVE all my reviewers! I've very much impressed Ive gotten a better average in this fic then even Three Again did in the beginning…but…you just can't beat three again…(remembers that she still has to finish it)...damnit….

* * *

Haku smiled as he watched his father and brother eat their dinner. The three of them had gone out for dinner together at a Chinese restaurant that he often came to with Gaara. Although he and Gaara usually sat at the sushi bar, the waiters still knew him and greeted them as they went by, some stopping to speak to his father.

Small as they were, he loved moments like this. Just sitting and eating, talking about nothing in particular. That's what he liked best about Gaara. He would talk or listen to just about anything and you always knew he was listening, not just nodding every once and a while as though he had something on his mind, he wanted to hear what you had to say. Haku believed this was derived from being ignored by his parents, but he had decided to keep such comments to himself.

He told his father about the party at Ino's house and some of the happenings that went on. They laughed when he told them about what had happened the previous morning. This moved the conversation almost instantly to the subject of Gaara. His father and brother wanted to know where he was and how he was doing.

"Oh, Gaara's doing fine," Haku said, waving his hand holding his chopsticks. "He went to visit his family for a bit."

"How's the music coming?" his brother wanted to know.

"Oh the music is awesome!" Haku said cheerfully. "Gaara's such a good singer and we found a place where we might play for a while."

"When are you playing next? I'd like to hear you."

Haku smiled up happily at his father. "I'd love for you to come! We haven't set up a date yet so we're not sure for a while. I'll call you when we have one!"

"That'd be wonderful!"

Haku smiled and popped another dumpling in his mouth. He wondered how Gaara was and if everything was going well for him.

* * *

Gaara didn't move when he heard the basement door open, he continued to lay face down on his bed, glaring at the wall he couldn't see, but knew was there. Evil memories continued to haunt his thoughts as he lay there quiet. His voice was now raw from how many times he screamed into his pillow. No one heard him though. No one cared. He heard a light tap-tap of foot falls on the stairs and the beam of a flashlight shown into his room as the curtains were pulled away.

"Gaara?"

Aneki. She hated the dark. She brought the flashlight down because she was afraid she'd trip on something, or something was lurking in the shadowed corners. As if a flashlight would protect her from anything lurking in the dark. Gaara knew the basement well. No one came down here but him. He use to hate it down here—_"get your worthless ass down there!"—_it felt as though he were a mole, trapped forever from the sunlight he wasn't permitted to see. A mole is still allowed to emerge every once and a while though, as did Gaara. But returned often to the dark where it was quiet, where no one yelled, where no one could hear him scream.

"Gaara…otochan… it's time for dinner," she murmured quietly.

Gaara didn't answer or move. He wanted her to turn the flashlight off. The dark was his comfort. Nothing could hurt him in the dark except his own thoughts. He could sense her contemplating coming in to him, but she was unsure and stayed where she was, leaning in through the curtains.

"Gaara."

"I'm not hungry."

"I'm sorry Gaara."

"What for?"

"I don't know."

"Then don't be sorry," he replied shortly._ "Don't you dare talk to me like that!"_

"Gaara, please—"

"Temari…I don't want to talk."

Temari sighed and let her arm holding the flashlight fall to her side. The curtain fell closed again in front of her again and she stared sadly at it. She missed her baby brother. This depressed and angry boy was no longer that smiling little boy who use to beg to lick the bowl when she made cookies. She knew how hard it was for him to come home, but he'd come anyway. She didn't know what he had expected to see when he came, but she and Kankurou obviously not shown it to him.

Finally, she pushed it open again and slunk in. Keeping the flashlight low to the ground, knowing he didn't like light in his room, she went over to the mattress and knelt down on it. She reached out and placed a hand on his back.

"We're having mashed potatoes and gravy, and steak…" she said quietly. "I'd really like it if you came up to eat with us."

"Temari!" their father shouted down from where the light shown through from the kitchen. "Come on! Dinner!"

"Coming!" she called quickly. Turning back to her brother, she gave his back a little rub. "Come join us if you change your mind."

The soft steps returned to Gaara's ears as Temari walked up the stairs again. He continued to bury his face in his pillow, the feeling of betrayal still burning in his chest. He wanted to cry, but after running back into the house and throwing himself onto his bed the feeling had dispersed and a hollow emptiness had replaced it. His chest felt sunken in, like his heart was gone. The only thing that told him there was something in him was the sudden growling of his stomach.

Sighing and finally giving into his angry stomach, Gaara pulled himself up and quietly climbed up the stairs.

He paused at the door as he surveyed his family sitting at the dining room table.

His family.

The one that didn't want him.

The one that tried to make things right even when things weren't.

The one who use to be his favorite person in the world.

Temari smiled at him when she saw him and glanced at the place she had set for him. Gaara looked at Kankurou, but the oldest of the three was staring intently into his drink. Gaara hung his head slightly and sighed deeply.

"If you're going to sulk, don't bother coming up and standing there like a fucking fool," his father snapped, cutting into his steak. "Sit down."

Biting his lip, Gaara walked over to the table and sat down at his old seat, directly across from his brother. Temari passed him the platters of food and he silently took them from her. He put a small steak on his plate then started piling mashed potatoes next to it.

"That's plenty…geez," his father said, glaring down at the boy next to him.

"Ok…" Gaara murmured, then poured a bit of gravy on them as well.

They ate in silence. They always ate in silence. When they were finished, they put their dishes in the sink. Gaara stood back, thinking. He wasn't sure of what he should do now. His father answered that for him.

"You, do the dishes!"

Not Gaara. Not son. You.

Gaara moved to do what he was told, but was held back by a grip on the back of his shirt. His father, who had been moving towards the stairway to disappear in his room, stopped and turned back to face him, or rather the person standing behind him.

"What?" he demanded. "You have some objection?"

Gaara didn't turn to face the person behind him. Their father was glaring at them both. Why was he picking a fight?

"He's visiting dad," Kankurou said. "Why should he work?"

"Because he doesn't live here, and no one asked him or _wanted_ him to come back," his father snapped. "I just gave him dinner. This is how he'll be repaying _my_ kindness."

"Your kindness?" Kankurou snapped back, his voice rising. "You make him your fucking slave whenever he comes back!"

"Kankurou, I don't want your help!" Gaara cried, stopping the two before a fight broke out. He hated fighting. There was always fighting here. He hated it.

Their father smirked triumphantly. "There. Do the dishes, and don't you _dare_ break something."

Gaara picked up one of the glasses from the counter. "I know," Gaara snapped, before he could catch himself.

"What did you say?" A firm hand landed on his shoulder and spun him around. His hand on the glass slipped and the cup fell to the ground.

**Gaara POV**

It would have been poetically beautiful to say that the clear crystal shattered on the ground in a million pieces, catching the light as each glass gem flew in their different directions. But that would be lying. I don't think a glass cup could shatter into a million pieces. This one definitely didn't. It shattered, but only in several large pieces and many tiny ones that went unnoticed.

I stare at my hand where the cup had once been. I had a firm grip on it. How did I loose it? The grip on my shoulder suddenly tightens.

He's going to kill me.

"You worthless brat! What the fuck were you thinking?" he demands of me, shoving me against the counter and sink.

I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know how to answer. What can I say that wont make things worse? There isn't anything, but keeping quiet is just as worse as speaking and I'm rewarded with a hard smack across the side of my head that makes my ears ring.

"I _just_ told you not to fucking break anything! You did it anyway!"

I can barely understand the yelling. My ears are ringing too loudly. I hold my ear wincing at the pain and the yelling. I see Chichioya start at me again, thinking I'm not listening. I try to back away, but the counter is preventing any of my movement. I see Kankurou stops him.

"Gaara, go get in my car, now," Kankurou tells me. His voice is calm and even, but he's not looking at me. He just continues to stare at chichioya.

Chichioya's getting angrier. I feel my legs starting to shake. I'm scared. I'm really scared. Temari already ran to hide in her closet until the yelling or hurting stops. After chichioya goes up to his room, she'll come down and make sure we're ok, and if we're not she'll help us. I'm not mad at her for running away. I don't like it when he hurts aneki. I want to run too, but I don't have anywhere to go. I'm trapped in the corner.

"Gaara!" Kankurou's voice snaps me back to reality. "Now, Gaara!" he tells me. Now…

I keep my back pressed against the counter as I slip past the two men standing in front of me like a beaten dog, scared to get hit.

"Don't you move."

I flinch, a mental war raging in my head. Scared Gaara wants to freeze. Stay where he is like a whimpering puppy and let him yell. At least he notices me then. Angry Gaara want to listen to Kankurou. Angry Gaara wins, just like he won the night I first ran away from home.

I continue to inch past them against the counter. I can't see it, but I think Kankurou is smiling. Chichioya is glaring at me with the utmost intensity. It scares me more. It scares me into making a mistake.

I turn, taking my eyes off the two and started to head towards the door. Chichioya shoves Kankurou away and punches my thigh with two clenched fists as hard as he could. Not many people know about that spot, at least, I don't think they do. Chichioya knows it though. So do the three of us, but only because chichioya shows it to us on a regular basis, but I would never do it to someone else. No one should hurt this bad.

Pain shoots up from where I was struck and I fall. Hitting that area makes one unable to walk for a short amount of time. A very long short amount of time during which all you know is pain and the feeling of an animal with its leg caught.

I curl up on the floor holding my leg, whimpering like the worthless dog he always makes me out to be.

Kankurou's angry. I can hear him nearly screaming at the man who only screams back. They are going to fight. I bite my lip and try to concentrate on something other then the pain in my leg. I don't want Kankurou to get hurt. Kankurou suddenly grabs Chichioya by the front of his shirt and throws him through the archway separating the dining room from the kitchen. Quickly, he turns towards me and picks me up like I was the size and weight of a baby and rushes me outside.

Everything is a rushing blur to me for a while and when the picture is clear again I find myself sitting in the black interior of a car. My leg still hurts, but not as bad as before. Kankurou is sitting in the driver's seat. I don't understand how he can look so calm all the time. To me, my brother is a mountain that me, a tiny hill, could only idolize and wish to be. I don't understand how a mountain could waver towards something like _that girl_.

That girl.

Anger sparks inside of me again, but I'm tired and don't have any fuel for it to spread. It dies quickly, leaving behind a cold sadness that slowly begins to pull me into a dark pit of depression.

**End POV**

Kankurou sighed inwardly as he drove through the dark night. He glanced fleetingly, unnoticed, at his brother, then brought his attention to the road again.

"I'm sorry Gaara."

"What for?"

"For being such an ass and not doing what I promised to do."

He heard Gaara sigh in a way that said 'oh that'. He waited, but Gaara didn't say anything. He wasn't sure of what to say him self. There was no excuse. He promised to go and he didn't. He could have even taken her to the bar to hear him play, but he didn't. He just didn't. That was the end of it and there was nothing he could say to make it better.

"You know what I miss the most since you left?" Kankurou asked quietly.

"What?"

"You know how people give you nicknames or call you something and you really hate it, but they _never_ stop saying it?"

Gaara continued to stare out the window. He didn't know where Kankurou was going with this, but as he said it many names ran through his head.

_Freak_

_Fag_

_Slut_

_Asshole_

_Worthless_

_Bastard_

_Weirdo_

_Freak_

…_freak…_

"You know what that girl calls me?"

Gaara frowned slightly. He didn't want to hear about that girl, but he didn't say anything and Kankurou was really good at one-sided conversations.

"She called me Kanky-kun," distaste was clear in his voice as he mimicked the girl's nickname like it was something filthy.

Gaara couldn't suppress the snorting snicker that rose in his throat. That was a dumb nickname. He could see his brother wincing every time he heard it. Kankurou heard him snicker and smiled slightly himself.

"There was another nickname someone else use to call me," he said suddenly. "I use to hate it. But then he stopped calling me that and…I realize how much I miss him saying it."

"What name?" Gaara asked quietly. The cool window felt good on his throbbing temple. The sky was dark. It was going to rain again.

"Aniki."

Gaara started and turned to stare at him. _He_ use to call him Aniki. Kankurou use to snap at him all the time for saying it, though. He thought the name sounded childish and wimpy, but Gaara didn't care. He liked the name and loved calling Kankurou by that name. After Gaara ran away a year and a half ago he stopped calling Kankurou by that name, finally giving into the requests of reprievence. He never knew Kankurou actually liked the name.

"After you left," Kankurou continued slowly. "I missed you a lot. I wanted you out of that house so bad, but I didn't know I'd miss you that much. Every day I'd come home and expect to hear you say 'hi aniki! Come see this or…come help me do this…or guess what aniki…'"

Kankurou smiled slightly at past memories, then sighed.

"But you were gone, and I felt really selfish when I thought of bringing you back, just so I could hear you say it again. You did come back, only to visit, but I thought I could make you stay. Things went wrong, dad was drunk…I had too much to drink myself…and you left again. You came back a long while later, but it was really only to visit. You were different, something happened and you changed. I didn't know what it was, but you had…and you stopped calling me aniki…you stopped smiling for real. I've seen you at school. I use to go just drive by your school to make sure you were ok and I'd see you smile and it was always a fake one, but it was better then never seeing you smile at home."

Gaara bit his lip as tears started to form, blurring his vision. Outside of the car, the sky rumbled with thunder and the rain fell down from it's containers. Gaara felt as though the sky was crying for him, but it didn't stop the ones inside the car from falling.

"Gaara, I want you to go back to Haku's," Kankurou said, suddenly. Gaara could hear even his voice quavered slightly. "I want you to go there, and I want you to be happy. Please, don't come back to our house. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore. It's hard enough to see Temari get hurt…I can't bear seeing you hurt too."

"But I miss you," Gaara shuddered quietly.

"I miss you too," Kankurou said quietly. "I'll come visit though…and I'll bring Temari too. I won't break this promise."

"Ok," Gaara squeezed his eyes shut and blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. After a few deep breathes and a long moment of silence, Gaara regained the use of his voice. "Where are we?"

"It's a sushi bar and Chinese restaurant," Kankurou replied, the evenness had returned to his voice. "I'd take you all the way to Haku's, but I don't want to leave Temari alone ok?"

"O—ok…" Gaara said, nodding slightly. He had taken a bus to get to the house from Haku's. It wasn't a ridiculously long drive, but long enough that its not something you want to do everyday.

"Look, you didn't get a lot to eat at dinner tonight," Kankurou said after he parked the car in front of the restaurant. "Here," he handed Gaara a wad of money. "Call a cab and go back to Haku's ok? And get something to eat while you're here."

"I don't want your money…" Gaara said quietly.

"Sucks to be you," Kankurou said, turning the car off and getting out.

Gaara hurried to get out and follow him as Kankurou opened the restaurant door and went in. He led Gaara over to the sushi bar and had him sit on the stools that were nearly as tall as the younger boy himself. Kankurou gave him a grin and plopped the menu down in front of him.

"I know how much you like to eat…and I know how much you _can_ eat," Kankurou added with a grin. "Get whatever you want, then go home to Haku's ok?" He gave Gaara a soft pat on the back then turned to go.

Gaara stared down at the menu then leapt off the stool and ran over to where Kankurou had his hand on the door. Gaara threw his arms around his brother and hugged him, burying his face in his shirt. Kankurou smiled down at him and hugged him back. After standing there like that for a moment, Kankurou patted Gaara's back then turned and opened the door again.

"I love you, aniki…" Gaara said quietly, barely audible.

Kankurou heard it though and paused, then turned to glance over his shoulder at him.

"I love you too, brat."

* * *


	6. Crying For You

**School of Freaks**

Chapter 6: Crying For You

* * *

The sky was still crying, it had been on and off all day. Drops fell to the waiting ground, gathering in puddles that greeting each tear. Neji use to love the rain. He use to sit in his window and just stare at it for hours until it either stopped or someone pulled him out of his trance like state the clear droplets pulled him into. He loved the sound of the thunder and the way the lightning would light up the entire sky. He use to love the rain, until he got his license and forced himself out of the daydreams of a child. Now he hated the rain, or rather hated driving in the rain. This thinking led him to no longer appreciate the millions of tiny droplets that the sky sobbed out.

He could barely see out of his windshield now. It was too dangerous to drive. He began scanning the sides of the road, searching for some manner of shelter. He spotted a building whose lights and signs told him that this was a Chinese restaurant. He turned off the road and entered the parking lot. After turning his car off, he opened his door and rushed to the entrance, bringing his jacket up over his head as he did so.

The restaurant wasn't very crowded, many people were smart and stayed indoors on a day like this, there were only two people sitting together in the booths off in the room his left to his right was a smaller room with a sushi bar. A waitress approached him and greeted him with a bow.

"Why you out so late in dis weather?" she asked, her voice heavy with a chinese accent.

"Running errands," Neji muttered, wiping water off his jacket. "I just came in to get out of the rain."

"Oh, that's ok," she said smiling. "You come sit and have cup of tea while you wait for rain to stop." She paused, as though considering where she should put him. "You come sit at sushi bar ok? Maybe you make little boy feel better."

"Little boy?" Neji asked as she followed him. He stopped short and started in surprise.

Gaara was slumped over, leaning his elbow on the bar with a set of chopsticks in hand. Around him were many plates, stacked and empty, he was working on his fourth plate of Chinese and his sixth plate of sushi. Next to his elbow were a few bottles of sake, two empty, one half full. Neji couldn't see his face, but he suspected a sad expression to be apparent.

"Gaara?" he asked still startled.

"Oh, you know each other?" the waitress exclaimed. "Good, good, you sit here, and maybe you eat something, ok?"

She gestured to the stool next to Gaara then hurried away to bring him tea and dried noodles with duck sauce. Neji stood there uncomfortably for a few minutes then took off his jacket and stuffed it underneath the stool and sat down. His suspisions weren't far off, Gaara was staring at nothing, while mechanically bringing the chopsticks to his mouth, chewing a few times then repeating the process. He looked very depressed.

"Hi," Neji said, unsure of what else to say.

"Hey," was the short reply. Gaara sighed and reached over and picked up the small white sake pitcher and poured some of the liquid into a matching white cup.

Neji frowned as he followed his movements. "Haku told me you don't drink…" he said quietly as Gaara drank the sake.

"I don't," he replied, pulling himself another glass.

"Then what are you doing?" Neji asked.

The waitress brought the tea over and set the plates of fried noodles and duck sauce in front of him. "Did you want anything to eat?" she asked.

"Wonton soup…Shumai…and some eggrolls," Neji said quietly, still watching Gaara.

"I'd like some house Lo Mein," Gaara said, pushing his now empty plate away.

The waitress gave him a fleetingly startled look. "Sir, you eat too much! You get sick!"

"Just bring it!" Gaara snapped, his head leaning in his hands.

"Ok…"

Neji frowned slightly. He'd never seen Gaara in such a bad mood before. He never really knew him before, but still, in the hallways when they'd pass each other he always looks pleasant, happy…he'd never seen him angry before. He sat up straighter and snatched the bottle of sake and cup away from him.

"What the hell are you—"

"Gaara! Stop it," Neji said, sternly.

Gaara scoffed angrily and glared. "You're not my boss."

"No, but you're doing something stupid and I'm stopping you," Neji said. "Why are you drinking? Haku told me you don't like alcohol."

Gaara let out a snappy sigh, glaring at him with the air of someone who has had a very bad day and couldn't take anymore. He picked up his chopsticks again, picking up a piece of sushi and stuffed it into his mouth. He chewed at it furiously, but the anger slowly died and his chewing slowed until he stopped completely.

"Haku…always drinks when he was upset…I thought he did it to make himself feel better…so I tried it," he answered quietly around the sushi. He was no longer looking at Neji. His eyes were droopy and he looked exhausted, but Neji didn't really care about that at the moment.

"Is it making you feel better?" Neji asked.

"No," Gaara admitted.

"Will you stop?"

Gaara nodded and nibbled at another piece of sushi.

Neji gave a sharp nod and grinned triumphantly. "Good," he said as the waitress brought their food. "What are you doing here?" he asked after breaking his chopsticks and taking a bite from the plate of shumai in front of him.

"I'm going back to Haku's," Gaara mumbled quietly, taking a bite of shrimp.

"Where were you before?" Neji asked, sipping his tea.

"…." Gaara swallowed and stared down at his plate of noodles. "I was…at my…my old house. I was visiting my brother and sister."

"How are they?" Neji asked, trying to remember what Gaara wrote about his siblings in his book.

"Fine…their fine…"

"Did something bad happen?" Neji asked, glancing sideways at him.

"Something bad…." Gaara's voice became very distant suddenly.

Neji sighed and made a decision. "Gaara, I gotta tell you something," he said quietly. "Remember when you lost your book…then it came up again on your desk?"

Gaara replied with a short nod.

"I had it," Neji said. He could feel Gaara's eyes turn and burn into his temple. "I found it in the cafeteria…and I read it. At first it was just to see whose it was," Neji said quickly, "but then I started reading more cause it was all so…intriguing. I couldn't stop. Sorry if I invaded your privacy and all."

"You read it?"

"Yeah," Neji swallowed at the sharpness in Gaara's voice.

"_All_ of it?"

"Yeah," Neji repeated quietly. He wasn't scared of Gaara, but the tone in his voice made him sound uneasy. He decided to as something that would take Gaara's mind away from his anger. "Why did you go home…when…bad stuff happens every time you do?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gaara bite his lip and hang his head, anger dying. "I don't know," he said in a pained voice. "I—I wanted to see my brother and sister…but it was stupid, I shouldn't have gone."

"Did…did he hurt you?" Neji asked. "Your father?"

Gaara paused, taking the time to stare at his noodles as though they were the most captivating thing in the world. He took another bite and nodded slowly. Neji started and turned to face him fully.

"What? Are you ok?" he demanded, instantly searching for any sign of pain on the other boy.

"I'll be fine," Gaara said quietly.

Neji frowned and looked him over, still searching for something. He didn't know what, maybe blood, or a bruise, something to show what the man had done. He blinked suddenly and stared at Gaara.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, frowning slightly.

Gaara gave him a startled look and glanced down at himself. Not finding anything particularly wrong with what he was wearing he looked back up at Neji in confusion.

"You're wearing like…normal clothes," Neji said, making a small gesture. "I've just…never seen you wear something so plain."

Plain it was. Just simple jeans, sneakers and a long sleeve shirt. All were black, making his shockingly red hair stand out more and his pale skin a shocking contrast to it.

"Oh," Gaara said shortly. "Dad doesn't like my other clothes."

"I see…what…what did he do?" Neji asked quietly. He was quite surprised at how much Gaara was talking to him. At school he rarely looked him in the face and when he talked they were in short stammering sentences. Neji suspected the sake had gone to the boy's head, relieving the nervousness…or maybe he was just so depressed he didn't care anymore.

"I broke something," Gaara said quietly. "He was angry cause…I talked back to him and he … hit me…"

"Where?" Neji asked, looking at him in concerned.

Gaara reached up and brushed his shaggy bangs away from his forehead and behind his ears giving Neji full view of a nasty looking bruise on the side of his head, taking attention away from the bright red tattoo just above it.

"Ow…" was the only thing Neji could say. Finding himself staring, he quickly looked away. He looked up as Gaara suddenly stood. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," Gaara muttered.

**Neji POV**

I watch as you slip down off of the stool. You look very upset. As you say you're going to the bathroom lots of horrible thoughts ran through my head as images from your book float back to me like a nightmare. I am scared that you're going to hurt yourself in there. I watch you begin to walk and start in concern as you fall the instant you put your left foot down.

I rush to your side as you curse and hold your leg. Some of the waiters look startled and begin to come over, but I smile at them and shake my head, giving them the signal that I had everything under control.

"Are you ok?"

Oh yeah, I had _everything_ under control. What a lame ass question.

I watch you groan loudly, frustrated with yourself and force yourself up and continue slowly towards the bathroom. I stare almost in horror as I watch you stumble and curse yourself the entire way. I can't stand seeing anyone in that much pain so I hurry over to you and catch you as you stumble once again.

"N—No Neji…I'm ok, I don't need your help!" you cried, but you lean on me and hold your hip and thigh.

"You're hurt!" I cry, stating the obvious, pulling your arm around my neck and shoulders and support you over to the bathroom.

"I'm ok, it's just sore…please…I just…want to be alone," you say quietly.

"I don't want you to be alone!" I tell you as you pull away and stumble to lean on the stalls. "Look…you—you scare me!"

I watch as you turn and look at me mortified. I almost smile. This was the Gaara I was use to seeing, it made me feel a bit better.

"S—scare you…N—Neji?" you stammer out. "Why do I scare you?"

"Cause…I read what you…you've done…in your book and I don't want you to do it again."

There I said it. I was concerned. I've never really been concerned for someone before. The pictures were horrible, I can't imagine what it's like in real life. I don't_ want_ to imagine…let alone see in person.I watch you subconsciously reach over and put your hand over the inside of your right forearm, covered by black sleeves. You're left handed; it only makes sense that you focus your rage on your less mobile side. I can see the silent war raging in your head. You are scared and angry at your dark secrets being read like a book, but you don't like being angry with me.

Finally, you turn and stumble into the stall and shut the door.

"It's a bathroom, Neji," you say in a soft voice, "what could I do?"

Your voice is even, it sounds really strange from the inside of the stall. I don't know what I thought you'd do, I was just concerned. I don't understand why you like me, and I can't say I share the same feelings as you do. I just don't know what to think, but I still find myself waiting for you to reemerge from the stalls.

When you do come out, you look some what nauseated. I smile a little. You really aren't a drinker, are you? Haku told me when I spent the night at your house that you hate the taste of alcohol and never drank it. Now that you have, and a lot of it at that, it looks like your stomach didn't seem to take to the sake.

You clutch your stomach and mouth then rush back into the stall and throw up into the toilet. I go into the stall and kneel down next to you, rubbing and patting your back. You look so miserable I can't help feeling sorry for you.

When you've finally emptied your stomach you sit back on the floor and bring your knees up to you chest and wrap your arms around them, burying your face. I can hear you cursing yourself in a defeated sort of manner. You mutter on how stupid you are and foolish. Each broken sentence sounds like lines from a script. Well read and well rehearsed. Each one memorized from years of hearing them spoken to you so that you would remember them yourself. Reminding you of helplessness you can't control.

Silently, I grab a large handful of the toilet paper from its roll and hold it out for you. Coughing slightly, you take it and wipe around the edges of your mouth, keeping your face to low to see.

"You ok?" I ask, not liking the silence, broken only by the flushing sound behind me as I flush the toilet for you.

"I don't know…"

I don't know. That seems to be lots of people's responses to the questions in their life. I know the answer well. I don't know. I don't understand. I don't know.

"Come on, I'll take you back to Haku's," I say, giving you a pat on the shoulder.

You mumble something, but I can't hear you. Your voice is muffled in your sleeves. I ask you what you said and you lift your head up enough to say that it's still raining. I start to question how you obtained this information inside a no window bathroom, but then I hear the sound of rain pelting on the roof and stop myself.

"Well, then come and sit down…have some water and some soup it'll make you feel better," I say repeating the words of my mom. Oh…speaking of mom, she's probably worried sick. My cell is in my jacket, she's probably called like ten times already to see if I'm alive. "Come on," I say coaxingly to you.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" you ask, your voice still pained. "A few days ago I was just some freak who wore weird clothes and make up and now suddenly you're acting as though you're my friend!"

I blink at the sharpness and anger in your voice.

"You weren't feeling well, what was I supposed to do?" I say in my own defense. God I hate alcohol and what it does to people. "Look, the sake is making you say things; come back and sit down and you'll feel better alright?"

"I feel fucking fine!" you say, your voice rising in anger. I feel a headache coming on. The closed bathroom isn't helping at all as it magnifies your voice. Frustrated, I yell back.

"You just threw up!"

"My stomach hurt! I'm fine now!"

"No you're not! You can't drink anyway, you're fourteen!"

"I'll be fifteen next month!"

"That don't make it any better! Look, now stop arguing and get up!" I stand myself to emphasis my command. I frown, angry and frustrated, when you don't move. I repeat my command of standing, but you still ignore me.

I feel myself snap and I reach down and grab your arm, yanking you to your feet and shoving you against the side stall.

"Get the fuck up!" I shout louder then I intended.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry," you whine, cowering behind your arms you brought up to guard your face from assault.

I see what I did in my anger, but I'm too pissed right now to care aloud, or really to care silently either. I've never been one for patience; mom always said I demanded to walk before I could crawl. I don't know if that's true, but it's certainly a semi good analogy. I turn and storm out of the bathroom, not longer caring whether you come out or not, making a point to slam both the stall door in your face and the bathroom door its self.

It's late, very dark and still raining. There's no way I can go home yet. I don't want to be in the same building with you anymore. But I'm trapped. I don't have a choice.

The waitress comes up to me and asks if everything is alright. I assure her that everything's fine, a little gruffer then I should have but I can't help it and ask if I can move my food to a booth where I could be more comfortable in waiting out the storm.

I hate rain.

**End POV**

Gaara stumbled out of the bathroom after standing where Neji had shoved him for a few minutes. His body was aching and his head was spinning. His leg still hurt to walk on normally, but he managed to limp out into the main area of the restaurant. He saw Neji now sitting at a booth, reclining while drinking hot tea. He looked so sexy to Gaara, but he could see the frown on his face. It pushed away all the crushing thoughts in his mind and he remembered it was his fault Neji was mad.

Everyone was mad at him today. God why couldn't he ever do anything right?

He stumbled over towards the booth and stopped, unsure. "Can I sit here?" he asked quietly.

Neji gave him a whatever snort and continued to drink his tea. Gaara slumped down in the booth across from Neji and stared down at the table. The waitress brought Gaara's food over from the sushi bar and Gaara asked her to bring him some water. There was a long silence as he waited for her to return, but he finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Neji."

"What the hell for?" Neji snapped.

"For…being difficult and making you mad."

"And I'm sure this is coming from the bottom of your heart."

Gaara frowned slightly and looked up at him. "What?"

"You're not really sorry," Neji said, putting his cup down with a loud thunk.

"Y—yes I am!"

"No you're not," Neji snapped. "You just don't want me mad at you cause you have a crush on me."

Gaara blushed darkly and started poking his fingers together nervously. "I don't want you mad at me…but I really am sorry…"

"No. You're really not. You're just another slut that's got nothing better to do with their time then stalk people."

Gaara started suddenly and stared. His twiddling fingers stopped and clenched so tight they shook.

"Take that back."

Neji glanced over at him as he picked up his cup again. "What?"

"I said take that back!" Gaara said louder, anger very present in his voice.

"Take what back?"

"I'm not a slut."

Neji scoffed. "Yes you are. Everyone knows you are. You'll sleep with anyone so long as they have a—"

"I AM NOT A SLUT!" Gaara slammed his fists down on the table and stood up glaring down at Neji.

Neji rose too, liking the fact that he could look completely down at him. It made him feel like he had a better control of the situation. "Oh, and I'm sure you and Itachi were just _talking_ at Ino's party on Friday right? How many other people did you fuck off with before you crashed in that closet? You must have been _real_ tired."

Gaara looked furious; his fists were clenched so tight his arms were shaking. Neji stood back and smirked down at him, knowing he'd won. Gaara turned and started to storm away, but his throbbing leg prevented him from doing anything other then cause himself look foolish as he nearly fell. He sat back down and crossed his arms, refusing to look at Neji, who simply sat back down and poured himself more tea.

Gaara started biting at his finger nails, a bad habit he'd never bothered to get rid of, breathing hard in anger. He hated that word. Hated it with a fiery passion, yet it seemed as though it was branded darker on his forehead then his tattoo.

_You slut._

He was not a slut.

_Oh, my god, he's such slut._

He had his reasons.

_Look at his clothes…the way he acts at parties, what a slut_

It helped him forget.

_You sluty whore!_

He wanted so bad to forget.

_Come here you little slut._

It was better then what most kids do.

_You're just another slut with nothing better to do with their time._

Neji thought of him just as everyone else did. He was a freak. An outcast. Someone to bang on at parties and get away with it. Gaara felt a large lump form in his throat.

Gaara reached into his jean pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He hoped Haku was still awake, but he found his battery was dead anyway. Neji glanced over and followed his movements then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his own cell phone and offered it to Gaara.

Glancing from the cell phone to Neji's face, Gaara scoffed and stood. "I wouldn't want to dirty your phone with my sluty fingers," he snapped, limping away.

"Where are you going?" Neji demanded.

"Home. Why do you care?" Gaara demanded, then asked for his bill and paid.

"It's still pouring outside!" Neji exclaimed, glancing out the window.

Gaara ignored him and limped passed him and out the door into the cold heavy rain.

As soon as he reached the edge of the street, which was barely visible from the darkness and puddles, he stopped and lifted his head up to stare at the sky. Biting his lip, he took a deep breath and scream as loud as he could. Screamed away his anger, screamed away his pain, screamed away his messed up life.

He loved the rain.

It cried for him.

* * *

Neji frowned slightly as he glanced over at the empty desk next to his. It had been empty for a week now. He had come to school last Monday regretting what he'd said the night before. He had even thought up an apology he deemed acceptable, but there was no one to share it to. Tuesday was the same, although he had altered the apology a little. Wednesday and Thursday went by with the same outcome. By Friday the apology had take a nasty sharp turn to the right and was now an angry snappy speech that blamed Gaara for not being in school so that he could hear the original version of the apology.

Two days ago, on Saturday, Neji got on his computer and added Gaara's AIM name into his buddy list, then sat and wasted the entire night waiting for Gaara to sign on (kinda like I wait for midori in the morning (giggles to self) I love u midori chan). He didn't, though Neji wasn't sure what he would have said if Gaara had gotten on.

It was now Monday again and Gaara still wasn't here. He had been starting to think that Gaara was skipping this class just so he would have to see at him, but then he learned via Zabuza and Kisame, friends of Haku and fellow varsity soccer players, that Gaara had stayed home and didn't walk with the three of them like he usually did. They didn't say why though.

Neji cursed whoever it was up there that invented the mechanism in the human brain that made people only think about the one thing they didn't want to think about. He was beginning to think Gaara planned this._ Knowing_ Neji would be wondering where he was. _Knowing_ that it would make him nuts that he was wondering. _Knowing_ that—

Neji smacked himself to make him self stop. He was jumping to conclusions.

The girl sitting in front of him asked him if he was alright and why he just smacked himself, but he ignored her.

Someone had entered the room.

Someone with long black hair.

Someone who happened to be his unknowing tormentor's best friend.

Haku smiled apologetically as he peeked his head into the class.

"Gomen nashi, sensei," he said. "I need to speak to you for a minute."

"That's fine Haku-kun," the teacher said, placing the chalk down and turning to him. "Please come in."

Ignoring the swooning sighs and giggles he was receiving from the girls in the class, he entered the class room and pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket.

"Gaara asked me to show this to all his teachers," Haku said quietly, so as to avoid encouraging blatant eavesdropping and letting the entire class invade his friend's privacy. He handed him the paper.

The teacher read it and nodded, then squinted slightly at the added messy scrawling at the bottom underneath the clear professional looking note. The teacher sighed, slightly annoyed. "I can't read his handwriting," he said, handing the note back to Haku.

"Oh, uh…" Haku looked down at the note. "It says that…he's sorry for missing so many days, but he promises to make up the work."

"Alright, tell Gaara I said to get well soon," the teacher said, picking up the chalk again.

Haku nodded and bowed, then turned to leave. Before opening the door and stepping out, Haku paused and turned, his eyes finding Neji's almost immediately. Neji felt a chill run down his spine as the boy's cheerful demeanor dropped for a moment, revealing a very pissed off looking eighteen year old who seemed to want nothing more then to walk over and punch him in the face. The look was gone in an instant, replaced by the cool cheerfulness that seemed to forever surround Haku and he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Neji swallowed hard and sank down into his seat. That was a look he never wanted to see again in his entire life.

* * *

Neji glanced around the court yard outside the school grounds. He didn't have soccer practice because of the cold weather and he felt slightly disoriented at the change. He could have just gone home, but waited, looking for someone that could ease the nagging little voice in the back of his mind that had wiggled its way to the front of his mind. Damn voice.

"Hey, Haku!" he called as soon as he spotted the older boy.

He watched as Haku stopped and looked around stupidly, wondering what had just yelled his name and if it had a purpose. Neji shoved his hands into his pockets and walked up to him. As soon as Haku saw him, an annoyed look dropped onto his face.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" he demanded. The three who were walking with him, Kisame, Zabuza and a red haired girl he was sure had graduated a year or two ago, stopped as well and look curiously between the two.

"I just wanna know what's up with Gaara, geez, don't bite my head off," Neji said, frowning.

"Why do you care?" Haku snapped, then continued to walk away.

"Cause he's been out for like a week!"

"Yeah? That still doesn't explain to me why you would care so much," Haku said, keeping his eyes focused ahead of him. "Especially after last Sunday."

"I wanted to apologize," Neji said, anger building. "God, you're so annoying."

"Apologize? You?" Haku asked, scoffing a laugh. "I didn't know that word was in your vocabulary."

Neji lost what ever patience and self control he had. "You know what? You—"

Haku whirled on him and jabbed a finger at his chest, stopping him in his tracks. "Look, I never liked you myself," he started. "I never understood why Gaara _ever_ liked you. You're a snobby, selfish, self-loving asshole that doesn't give a shit to anyone around you. You were completely out of line and what you said was unnecessary and uncalled for."

"How the hell do you know what happened?" Neji demanded, glaring evilly.

"How do you _think_ I know?" Haku sneered.

"People over exaggerate, you can't believe every fucked up thing Gaara told you."

"_Gaara_," Haku started, turning back to him, looking thoroughly annoyed at the situation, "is actually quite accurate in his story tellings. He doesn't over exaggerate; if anything he _under_ exaggerates, which makes me wonder what you _really_ did. Now, if you please, I have to get home and take care of a sick friend."

"Gaara's sick?" Neji asked.

"Yes," Haku snapped, turning and walking away, trailed by the three with him. "Any normal human being would be…if they walked the forty-five minutes home from a restaurant during a night time thunderstorm in December; especially if they weren't quite feeling well to begin with."

Neji frowned slightly. Gaara had walked the entire way home in the rain from the restaurant?

"That ain't my fault," Neji snapped. "I offered him a ride and I offered to let him use my cell phone, but he didn't want it."

"I wouldn't have wanted your help either after what you said!" Haku said angrily, glancing over his shoulder. "Do you realize how much you hurt Gaara when you said that? He gets enough shit from everyone around him; he did _not_ need it from you. _Especially_ you."

Neji stopped following them and watched them continue to trudge down the side walk towards the apartment complex where Haku lived. Glaring angrily, he turned and stormed over to his car and got in.

It was not his fault.

* * *

"Hello, Gaara-baby," Tayuya sang as she swept into Haku's room where Gaara was laying. "You feeling any better?"

"Nnnnmmmnnn…." was all Gaara managed.

Tayuya sat down next to him on the edge of the bed. Placing a hand on his forehead, she shook her head.

"Still hot," she said. "You are one stupid bastard, walking home in the rain like that."

"I know…"

"You should have called me, I would have driven you home, rain or no," she said.

The door opened and the three boys walked in, grinning profoundly.

"I brought you a party," Haku said, smiling.

"And some Chicken and Stars," Kisame added cheerfully, producing a bag of canned soup from his bag.

"Yay…" Gaara cheered pathetically.

"Come on, we brought movies," Haku said, going over to the side of the bed Gaara was laying on. "We shall snuggle like the fucked up family we are and enjoy the childish pleasures of Chicken and Stars and sappy chick flicks."

"I'll get you sick," Gaara said.

"Sh!" Kisame said, glancing around the room, looking for a authority figure. "That's the plan," he said in a loud whisper. "If you give us your germs, then you wont be sick…and then we can stay home for a week too!"

"Kisame?"

"Yeah?" Kisame turned to Zabuza standing in the door way.

"You're an idiot."

* * *

Gaara's head jerked up from where he had dozed off. The screen of the tv was snowing, no one had bothered to turn it off. No one was _awake_ to turn it off. Haku was leaning sideways, his arms around Tayuya whose head was resting back against him, her nose was buried in her boyfriend's neck. Her arms were resting around Gaara's small frame wrapped up in a warm blanket from Haku's room. His head had been resting against her shoulder. Next to him Kisame and Zabuza were sitting, snuggling much closer then they would have been had they been awake.

Everyone was sound asleep. The house was quiet except for the eerie snowy fuzz from the TV. Slowly so as not to wake anyone, Gaara got up and stumbled over to the TV and turned it off. He wrapped the blanket tighter around him and stumbled into the bathroom where he took an entire roll of toilet paper from underneath the sink. He went into the kitchen and slumped down at the table. He blew his nose and tossed the rolled up paper towards the trashcan, completely missing, but too stuffed up to care.

Gaara turned blearily towards the phone on the wall as its ringing pierced through the silence. Groaning he stumbled up and picked up the phone, leaning groggily against the wall for support.

"'ello?" he said into it.

"Hi…is Gaara there?"

"It's me," he said. He sniffed, and ran his hand through his hair. He hated feeling sick.

"Oh, wow…Haku wasn't lying, you are sick…"

"Why would Haku lie?" Gaara asked, drowsily. "Who's this?"

"Ah…this is Neji…"

A long silence followed. Gaara wasn't sure yet if he want to talk to Neji, but was too scared to say anything. He glanced over at the sleeping figures on the sofa. All his friends were seniors. Older, and very supportive. They all looked down at him as their cute little friend or baby brother figure, expressing this in their own little ways. Right now he did not want them to be sleeping.

"…..Guys?" he called in a loud worried voice that had a little whine in it, not covering the mouth piece of the phone.

"No, no, no! Gaara! Wait!" Neji was calling into the phone.

Over on the sofa, Zabuza lifted his head and looked around. Seeing Kisame snuggling up to him with a dumb grin plastered on his face, he groaned disgusted and shoved him away, standing up as fast as he could.

"Zabuza?" Gaara whispered harshly, which sounded really funny cause his nose was slightly stuffed up.

"Sup?" he asked, glaring at Kisame as he backed away from the sofa and went over to him.

"It's Neji," he said pointing at the phone.

Zabuza took the phone from him and calmly placed it near his ear. "What the hell do you want and how'd you get this number?"

"I told you all earlier," Neji said, sounding a little frustrated and slightly pissed. "I wanted to apologize. Geez, Zabuza, you don't think I'm like an ass."

"...Neji…you _are_ an ass," Zabuza said as Gaara slid down to the floor, leaning against the wall.

"What the fuck? I'm just trying to apologize to him! Why the hell are you taking Haku's side?"

"Cause Haku _and_ Gaara happen to be my friends too," Zabuza said.

"Look, I just want to talk to him alright? Let me just apologize, god…"

"Watch it, Hyuga, I know where you live," Zabuza warned before handing the phone back to Gaara.

Gaara put the phone to his ear and was silent for a very long time. Rolling his eyes, Zabuza gave him a little nudge with his toe.

"Yeah?" Gaara finally said, quietly.

"Look, I, uh," Neji paused. Now that he finally had a chance to say it he wasn't quite sure of what to say. Apologizing wasn't something he practiced in the mirror. "I'm sorry I said those things to you last week. I…um…I….uh…" Neji paused for a really long time. He was so bad at apologies. "I don't think you're a slut, I'm sorry," he finally said in a muttering voice.

Gaara sat quietly for a moment. He glanced up at Zabuza, looking for some form of support from the older boy. The senior simply leaned back against the wall and waited patiently.

"Oh," was all his mind could form in his mouth. Gaara was at a loss of what to say. He couldn't tell if Neji was being serious or not. It wouldn't be the first time someone pulled a fucked up prank on him.

"'Oh'? What the hell's that supposed to mean? I just apologized!"

Gaara shrank back. He couldn't think of anything to say. His mind was still groggy from sleep and the medicine Tayuya had gotten for him. He didn't know what to think. He bit his lip, not understanding what he should do or say, but Neji continued without stopping.

"You could say 'I forgive you', that's generally the most common response to an apology isn't it? Gaara, answer me!"

Someone reached down and took the phone from him.

"Sorry, Neji," Tayuya said into the phone. "Gaara baby has to go rest up and take his medicine."

She hung up the phone on the wall and knelt down next to Gaara who shrunk up in a miserable ball in the blanket. She sat down next to him and laced her fingers while placing them around her knees matter-of-factly.

"I have made a decision," she said. "Winter break starts next week for you. You are not going to school this week and you will enjoy the break and Christmas to the best of your abilities."

"That's a lot of school to miss," Gaara said quietly, frowning slightly.

"I know," she said. "But you still have a fever and I refuse to let you go to school feeling like shit…especially this close to the holidays ok? Don't worry, I'll write you a note! It's legal anyway…Haku and I are you're guardians practically…"

"Tayuya, you don't live here…" Gaara said quietly.

"But that does not mean I don't care," she said, pouting out her lips and patting him on the cheek. "We're ordering pizza what kind you want?"

"Pepperoni…" he replied.

"Okiee-doke," she said, getting up. "Boy, get off that floor, you'll get pneumonia on top of the flu."

Gaara stood and shuffled over to the table to sit as Haku and Kisame walked into the kitchen.

"Lovely movie, yes?" Haku said jokingly. None of them had stayed up to watch enough worth telling.

"I had a dream…" Kisame started, "that this sexy college cheerleader and I were cuddling in a hot tub…"

Zabuza slowly turned to face him, not saying anything, but giving him the look of death.

"It was just, and _only_ a dream, you perverted jackass," Tayuya said, placing a glass of soda and small cup of red liquid medicine in front of Gaara.

"You can make your dreams reality!" Kisame snapped, huffy at the knock down.

"Oh that reminds me," Haku said in monotone. "I have to go to school and walk around naked…"

His four friends laughed at his comment and Zabuza picked up the phone and ordered their dinner.

* * *

Review responces cause I realize I haven't given any yet:

**Future: **(sticks tongue out) nyah! Silly I don't care if you take a while updating I was just playing with u darling :heart: pisha…would u believe I use to hate angst? (glances away) what happened I wonder…..

**Junsui Kegasu: **I think I already told you this, but yes it is on everyone. It's a certain place though so I'm not gonna tell you so as not to get other's reading responses to go try it out on their siblings and/or people they don't like…..yeah I still don't get the tin foil….

**K-Bob: **(laughs) ur name is funny to me…my step dad's name is bob….Neji's popular! I love Neji! It's just in my last fic he's a darling angel…so I decided to make him a bastard in this one

**Chinese Fairy: **hee! Guess u got ur wish yes?

**Sha: **the fourth Kazekage is my favorite character! ………….. yeah that wasn't even funny…I hate him like a bastard…grr hee :heart: I'm kinda confused though…what did u think was coming up? Quoting u: moo…..

**Die Kikyo Die: **(places hand to mouth for whispering purposes) I don like Sasuke…he's mah least favorite character…I like Kazekage better then Sasuke…(pauses in though) no wait I lied I hate them both. I have an idea for Sasuke later, but I'm afraid it … might… (points at word might) be bastard Sasuke…the out of character thing: there's a warning in the summary of oocs so…don't be coming down at me about that…Gaara's unpaying carrier is uke and see? proved u wrong about Neji…he's not nice in this at all…he's a bastard in this (nod nod) a real bastard….

**Maruken: **dude…I read ur review…and I got this big lump in mah chest…iono why…cause everyone's always saying 'I love this fic I love this fic'…but I read ur review and I felt like pointing at it and turning to the closest person and making dumb sounding noises like I was gonna cry it made me feel so special :heart: I'm so glad u like it I's updating earlier then I planned for u


	7. Walking in the Rain

**School of Freaks**

Chapter 7: Walking in the Rain

This chapter and the next one back tracks a little to Saturday night.

**Yamimizu-chan: **I so sorry! This isn't a long chapter (gomen gomen!) it was supposed to be long, but then I added something and it was just …a good ending…u'll see…

**Nishasha: **grammar hates me I wouldn't know grammar if it smacked me across the face as a book called grammar for idiots…I guess I just get lucky sometimes…

**Chinese Fairy: **(shifty eyes) I know…I know…I so sorry…

**Junsui Kegasu: **like I said already…'vindy-poo-poo'?

**Die Kikyo Die: **we'll see….we'll see…

**Miko's Sorrow: **(cutsey shuffle) can't tell u…U'll have to see (heart) only midori chan can know cause I tell her everything (glomps midori) right right? And u tell me everything right?..._right?_

**KnO: **old characters are awesome! I lurve Haku and zabuza

**K-Bob: ** ur name reminds me of ganstas…like "yo yo K-bob" (stricks gansta pose)……(scuffles away blushing)

**PinkEyesPhish: **Uh…at the moment…Neji's relationship with Gaara is 'hey ur in my seventh period class and I'm stuck here too' then it was 'hey man…you look miserable' then it was 'you're frustrating me u asshole'…Neji's use to people like…basically waiting on him right and left and doing whatever he wanted and everyone listens…doos that answer ur question?

**Ebony: **It's a sushi bar and a Chinese restaurant there was one near my old house it's both…call it what u want.

**Sha: **not 4th hokage, 4th Kazekage Gaara's dad don't u read the manga darling? Gaara's the godaime kazekage…his dad was the yondaime Kazekage ah….Gaara wasn't at the same restaurant…didn't make that clear gomen

**Future: **(big shojo tear eyes) OMG I FEEL SO LOVED! Ur reviews aren't boring! I love reading them! Don't rewrite ur stuff! I love ur stuff! It's perfect! I even kinda copied ur style of shifting on and off with povs…I lurve u so much! If had a set up like deviantart u'd be on my list of my friends and who's fics u should read. Don't put urself down like that darling…(glomps!) I heart u!

* * *

Haku opened the fridge and pulled out two cans of soda. The storm outside had long since cut the power in the apartment building, but Haku didn't mind much. In fact it only helped with the moment because the girl in the bedroom loved candles and the calming light they gave. Smiling, he turned and walked the well memorized path back to his room.

Tayuya was an old friend, but not the kind would share all their dark and private secrets with each other. She was only one year ahead of him. They met in a combined 1st and 2nd grade class in elementary school. Tayuya was always a tough girl, wearing her hair always punked, glaring at people that annoyed her until they shook in their seats. Her dirty mouth got her sent to the office so many times she could win a metal. Everyone was scared of her, even though she was only in second grade, but Haku won her over on the second day of school with a cupcake and a juice box.

There was more to Tayuya then met the eye. People just got on her nerve, she use to tell Haku. When Haku was in middle school, he learned something else about her that she had kept a secret for fear of ruining her reputation:

She was completely obsessed with things that were little and cute.

One day after not seeing her for about two months, she randomly called him and asked it he wanted to see a movie after he got out of school. He of course agreed, and the next day since high school let out earlier then middle school, Tayuya was waiting for him. This was about three days after Haku first met Gaara. Long before Gaara had loosened up and became a lot more confident in him self; when he was shy as a little mouse that jumped at every little thing.

As soon as Tayuya saw him and heard his shy little 'hi', she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, squealing how cute he was and how she wanted to hug him and kiss him and take him home with her. Haku had never seen someone blush so much before, he couldn't stop smiling and barely kept his own squeal of affection as Gaara scuffled away to his waiting brother who'd come to pick him up.

Haku and Tayuya had a great time at the movies and hung out a lot more after that. Not enough to brag about, but more then they had before.

After Ino's party, Haku had had so much to drink that he thought he was walking backwards when he was walking forwards. Not knowing what else to do since Gaara was the one holding all their money he called Tayuya and begged her for a ride. She came and got him, grumbling the entire way home about doing favors when she should be sleeping. Later that day (after she slept a good solid eight hours of sleep), she came over to see if he was alright since he had been, in her opinion, 'pissed, fucking, ass drunk'. They had gone out to lunch (Gaara didn't want to go) and Haku had asked if she wanted to go out. she had thought he was joking at first, or possibly still drunk, but he insisted, so she obliged and said yes.

He glanced out the balcony door as loud clattering noises sounded on the small wooden deck. It was hailing down, probably had been for a while, semi large clumps were gathering there in piles along with the rain.

"Haku?"

"Yes?" he said, snapping out of his thoughts as Tayuya poked her head out of the bed room.

"I think someone's at your door," she said stepping out into the hallway with him.

Frowning, Haku handed her the sodas and moved back down the hall to the front door. It was shaking slightly as the person on the other side tried to turn the handle. The someone called his name, begging for entrance and he unlocked the door and opened it, giving the person standing there a curious frown. It quickly faded to concern and surprise.

"Gaara? What the hell happened to you?" he cried, reaching out and pulling him inside.

The red head looked like a drowned rat. Jeans and shirt clung to his small frame as though he jumped in a swimming pool before coming in. his hair was plastered to his face and the dark kohl was running down his cheeks, giving fully view of the usually hidden circles of insomnia. His shoes and cloths were soaked and muddy, giving Haku the impression that he had fallen a few times. He was shivering horribly and Haku could only stare at him, eyes wide in concern.

"I came home," was the simple quiet reply.

"Why don't you have your key? What happened to you?"

Haku could barely make out Gaara's explanation through his chattering teeth and hiccupping sobs "I (hic) broke something….(hic) Dad got mad…l—left my st—stuff at h—home…Kankurou drove me (hic)…to the sushi bar…N—Neji…disgusting…came home," was all that came out before Gaara stopped, squeezing his eyes shut and covering his face in his hands.

Haku suddenly realized Gaara was crying. Quickly he wrapped his arms around him, ignoring the mud and wetness.

"Sh…it's ok, it's ok….deep breaths…calm down," he said softly, making wide circles on the smaller boys back.

Tayuya stepped into the living room and saw them. She rushed over eyes wide in concern.

"Oh, my fucking god! Gaara-baby! What the hell happened to you?" she cried, standing next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Haku met her eyes and shook his head, mentally told her not to badger him about it yet.

"You're soaking wet," she continued, receiving his message. "Haku, go get him out of these clothes!"

She rushed into the bedroom and got a thick blanket from the bottom of the bed and waited patiently in the bathroom as Haku helped Gaara change into a set of pajamas, then called her in. Haku dried his hair, gently rubbing the smudged kohl away with a corner of the towel at the same time. They wrapped him up in the blanket then made him lay down on Haku's bed and covered him with a comforter.

"He's gonna get sick, isn't he? I think he walked all the way here in the rain and hail," Haku muttered, more to himself then her, but she answered anyway.

"Probably…You should take him to a doctor or something."

"Gaara doesn't like doctors…"

"Well…I have a friend at the hospital who owes me a favor…I'll go call him," Tayuya said, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"A favor?" Haku said with a grin.

"Shut the fuck up, I was only covering for him so he could take a longer break."

"Isn't it a bit late?" Haku asked, glancing at the clock.

Tayuya didn't seem to hear him as she put the phone to her ear and waited. "Hi, it's Tayuya—YES I KNOW WHAT FUCKING TIME IT IS!...Look I need your fucking help! It's important! ….I WILL USE WHATEVER LANGUAGE I WANT TO AND YOU'RE GOING TO DEAL WITH IT, YOU SHIT HEAD!"

"Tayuya!" Haku hissed, making pointed nods at Gaara who was flinching every time she shouted.

Tayuya jumped in alarm and hushed her voice. "Look, a friend of mine was out in the rain tonight and he doesn't look so good, I just want you to check on him….thanks…ok." She gave the other line directions to Haku's house then hung up her phone. "He'll be here in a bit he says."

"Ok," Haku said nodding turning back to Gaara who had buried his face in his pillow.

A half hour later, a knock sounded at Haku's door and Tayuya opened it, demanding why he took so long.

"You try driving in a major thunder and hail storm and see how long it takes _you_," Kabuto snapped, taking his coat off.

Tayuya only glared at him and led him back to Haku's room. Kabuto checked Gaara, feeling his pulse, listening to his breath and a bunch of other stuff before determining that Gaara was indeed sick with a slight case of pneumonia and demanded why he was out in the storm in the first place, to which Tayuya smacked him and told him that it wasn't any of his business.

Gaara did what they told him, but kept his eyes downcast, not speaking, lost in his own thoughts.

**Gaara POV**

My mind is empty. I can't get myself to do anything except walk. Do I even know where I'm going? I can't see very well. It's raining really hard; my feet are walking through very deep puddles. I keep walking though, barely feeling it. My only thoughts are on Neji. Neji…and the rest of my fucked up life.

I'm stupid to think I'd be different to Neji. That he'd see something else where other people just saw that disgusting word branded all over me. But I was wrong. I'm that much of a horrible person that even Neji thinks I'm a worthless, disgusting slut. Dad was right…I just couldn't see it. I was blind in my own stupid pride. Is it even pride? Maybe just stupidness.

Along with the rain, hard objects fall on me. My head, my face, my shoulders, my legs, not where is protected. I don't even see what it is that's falling. I want it to stop hitting my face. Frustration drives me to tears again. I want to go home. I've never wanted to so bad in my entire life. Do I even have a home?

I had thought my home was with my siblings, but am no longer welcome there. Kankurou is trying to protect me by telling me to stay away. I called him aniki again…it felt so good. But I can't go there anymore. I listen to Kankurou. He always wants to make sure I'm happy. But I'm not happy. I don't have a home.

I had thought Haku's place was my home, but in reality, I'm just a freeloader. I stay at his house, use his computer, eat his food, get rides from his friends and I give nothing in return. I have nothing to give. Haku has everything and wants nothing. I'm a horrible friend. Why am I even going back to his house, just so I'd be a burden again?

Cause you have no where else to go.

I don't have to go to Haku's, I could find somewhere else to stay.

Yeah, right. Kankurou told you to go to Haku's. you always listen to Kankurou. Besides, you're to chicken to go somewhere else.

Ouch.

Something is stopping me. I reach out and touch the solid object. A sharp pain stabs my hand temporarily. I stare at my hand in a daze, trying to understand what I was seeing. My fingers are red, I think I scraped them when I reached out.

I lean up against the rough solidness that scraped my fingers. I'm a baby. A spoiled brat. Why am I even alive? Maybe I should just keep walking, never stopping. Just walk. Walk until I reach the edge of the world or something.

Alone.

Like I should be.

Who would want to be friends with a disgusting slut like me?

Haku would. Haku likes me. Haku doesn't care. He was my first friend. He's my best friend. He helps me get through things that hurt. He listens when I need him.

I need him.

Spurred by this new thought I push myself off of the brick wall and hurry down the side walk again. I don't know how my feet know where to go. My mind isn't telling them anything. It's just repeating how much I need my friend.

I break into a run, squeezing my eyes against the rain and whatnot. I run all the way to Haku's apartment, rushing up the stairs to his door, but all my stuff is still in my room in the basement of the house I can't go back to. I don't have my keys.

I bang on the door and jiggle the handle desperately, calling Haku's name, begging for entrance.

No one answered.

Haku thought I was a horrible friend too.

My arm falls to my side and I hang my head, feeling myself crying again like a stupid baby.

I'm all alone. I don't want to be alone.

No one wants me.

I glance up, barely holding onto hope. Hope that maybe there is the slight chance Haku wont turn me away.

"Gaara! What the hell happened to you?" I hear you cry. You pull me into the apartment and I stagger in. you stare at me, concern is written all over your face.

"I came home." This is my home. Home of sorts. It's my refuge, my place to be comfortable and sleep when I want to.

You ask me something else, I barely understand what you're saying. I try to explain what had happened, I can't even hear what I tell you, but you wrap your arms around me and hug me. You rub my back and tell me that everything is alright. Part of me want to laugh. Everything is _not_ alright, but when you say it…I start to believe that it is.

I don't remember anything that happened after that. I come to my senses and am frightened to find that I can't move. I struggle, kicking and flailing my legs and arms. Finally I burst through my cocoon and lay there panting heavily.

My head hurts. I feel cold but as I touch my forehead, I feel lots of sweat there and it feels like my head is on fire. I stand, trying to find where I am. Dizziness consumes me and I fall. I'm scared that I wont stop falling, yet at the same time dreading to stop. It did stop, I hit the ground, the impact causing my head to split in two, screaming in reproach at the sudden movement.

I don't want to stay here alone. It's dark. I don't like this dark. I want to call Haku, but my voice is hoarse and talking hurts my head too.

I crawl.

I see a small line of light across the room and I move towards it. something tells me I'm in Haku's room. I don't know what it is, but it just does. I reach the door and stretch my hands up, feeling for the handle. I find it and twist it, letting it swing open.

I'm in the hallway. I don't know where Haku is. My body feels weak and I don't have the strength to look for him, so I crawl into my room; Haku's computer room. I lean against the wall next to my duffle bag.

I feel so horrible. I hurt so bad. I just want it all to stop. Bring myself to my senses in anyway possible. I can only think of one way and I don't stop to think of another.

Reaching into the side flap of my duffle bag, my fingers touch the cold metal and my thoughts begin to race. I pull out the long tool, the one Haku doesn't know I have, and place the thin part of the scalpel against the high part of my right forearm. Neji was right…I do favor my right arm…I have more control with my left hand. My right shakes horrible when I hold something. I close my eyes welcoming the familiar sharp pain the over threw the other pain.

My lips twitch into a tiny smile, but it fades as agonizing pain follows. The first pain returns and my arm is throbbing.

I can't take it.

I can't!

I can't move!

I just want it to stop.

"Kankurou!" I sob. Scream."Aniki please!"

Vaguely I hear a sound piercing through my pain. I'm shaking like one of those Chinese gongs that's just been struck. That's what my head feels like. I feel something covering my arms and then arms wrap around me, holding me close.

I black out.

* * *


	8. Preface to Holidays

**School of Freaks**

Chapter 8: Preface to Holidays

OMG I am SO SORRY! I thought I already posted this chapter! I've been hurrying through chapter 9 cause I thought that's what I was on! Gomen nasai! H-R is so sorry!

**Miko's sorrow: **(twirls cutely)no clue why…I was writing and Kabuto's name just popped up in my head so I'm like Okiees!

**Ebony: **(swirl eyes) (whispers) why's Haku with soda funny? Uh…yeah it's kinda like a flashback…it's sorta back tracking to before we went to Neji in the chapter with the restaurant…ooh I wanted to elaborate too, but I got scared! I wanna see the pic! (tries to snatch it out of ebony's hand) gimme gimme!

**Future: **WAH! I SO HAPPY! I can talk at u when ever I want to yay! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE U! (wants to add more exclamations and hearts)aw….

**Nesssachiel: **whatchu mean my style? (shifty eyes) I kinda copied this style from Future-chan,wah! more sasunaru later but not yet…gotta bastardize the damn Uchiha for a bit first…h-r no like Sasuke…I'm still thinking about Zabuza and Haku…but we'll see….Neji needs to be tortured (fire eyes) to bad Gaara's insanely in love with him…(gasp!) forget I said that! crap crap crap

**H-R-chan is too lazy to write anymore…gomen nasai…**

**H-R-chan is also sorry (twirls) whoa…h-r is very dizzy today and ish not feeling herself …she's more hyper then she normally is…**

* * *

Gaara stared at the ceiling blurrily. His mind still felt groggy, he wasn't quite thinking cleary. His head still hurt, his arm was throbbing and his chest hurt. Breathing was uncomfortable. He felt so miserable. 

"Gaara."

Gaara turned his head, wincing, towards the voice. Temari and Kankurou were sitting next to the bed watching him. They were silent for a long while, then Temari smiled slightly.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"It hurts…"

"I know," she said, reaching out to stroke his hair. "Haku called us and told us you had pneumonia and we came over this morning."

"Pneumonia?"

"Why did you walk home in that storm?" she demanded. "Kankurou told me he gave you money to take a cab, why didn't you?"

"I—I didn't want to…wa—" Gaara groaned, his head throbbed worse then his arm.

"Temari," Kankurou said, staring at the ground. "I'd like to talk to Gaara alone for a minute."

Temari turned and their eyes met. She mumbled ok and stood, giving Gaara's hair one more stroke before exiting the room to go and sit in the kitchen with Haku and Tayuya.

Kankurou sighed and folded his hands on his knees. "Gaara…please tell me what happened last night."

"What?"

"Tell me what happened at the restaurant and what happened afterwards."

Gaara bit his lip, swallowing hard, then told Kankurou everything. About feeling sad, and getting something to drink, then ending up drinking too much and feeling worse, about Neji arriving and the happenings with him, about his hurt feelings and his running away from the restaurant. Kankurou listened not interrupting even once. When Gaara got to the part where he got back to Haku's he stopped. That was as far as his memory served.

Kankurou closed his eyes, then looked down at his hands. Gaara followed his gaze and saw his tool of self destruction swinging casually between his brother's fingers. Shivering slightly, Gaara looked back up at Kankurou's face. He didn't want his brother holding that horrid thing.

"What happened?" Kankurou softly asked him again.

"It hurt so bad…it usually made it stop hurting…"

"Did it work?"

"No…it made it worse…Kankurou I feel so sick, I hurt all over…"

"I know," Kankurou said, placing the scalpel on the nightstand. "I understand that you wanted the pain to stop, but inflicting more pain isn't the way to make the first pain go away. It doesn't work that way."

"You do it too."

Kankurou blinked and stared at Gaara, who was occupying himself with pulling the covers up to his nose.

"What?"

"You do it too…" Gaara repeated quietly, glancing at Kankurou's arms. "I took it from your room." His voice was barely audible and his eyes fleetingly glanced towards the scalpel before turning his head away from his brother.

"I use to yes…" Kankurou said after a long silence. "But I stopped…quite a while ago. It only made me feel worse and if you think about it, you'll realize it makes you feel worse too."

"I'm sorry…"

"How did you get sake?" Kankurou asked,

"I have a fake ID…so I can stay in the bars after we sing…" Gaara replied, still quiet. "Kankurou I'm really sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize to me for…" Kankurou said softly. "But…you need to talk to Haku. You scared him something awful."

"Is he mad at me?" Gaara asked quietly.

"I don't know," Kankurou said, sitting back in his chair. "You'll have to talk to him about it."

* * *

Gaara sat propped up against a bunch of pillow, his hands fiddling nervously under the covers. Kankurou had gone out to get Haku, leaving him alone just long enough to get very nervous. He drew his knees up to his chest and ducked his chin behind them as the door was hesitantly opened just enough for Haku to slink in, then shut it again. 

Neither said anything for a long time, both content to stare at the floor instead of meeting each other's eyes.

Gaara broke the silence first.

"I'm sorry, Haku," he said quietly, still not looking at him.

He heard Haku sigh slightly, a sign of unsureness of what to say.

"I'm sorry I've been such an idiot and a horrible friend," Gaara continued, not liking his silence.

"You're not a horrible friend, Gaara," Haku said quietly.

"Yes, I am! You helped me and you didn't have to, and then I scared you and made you worry."

"Gaara, I helped you cause you are my friend. I worry for you cause you're my friend. You scared me cause I didn't understand what was wrong," Haku's soothing voice made Gaara feel better. He glanced up as Haku came over and sat cross-legged on the other side of the bed. "I'm sad because I know something happened and you're hurt. Will you tell me what happened?"

And so he did.

He didn't let his friend see, but as he spoke, Haku grew angrier and angrier.

Damn that Hyuga. How could he do that to Gaara?

* * *

Tayuya was sound asleep in Haku's bed. 

She worked night shifts as a paid intern at the downtown hospital. She worked from seven at night to five in the morning only on weekdays. Because she, with Kabuto as a back up, deemed Gaara too sick to go to school, she stayed at Haku's with him while the later went to school. Gaara didn't like this arrangement at all. Even when he was little, he hated being babysat, saying he was fine by himself; it's not like he had anywhere to go, but the two older ones shook their heads and gave him the 'shut-up-you-have-no-say-in-the-matter' treatment, so Tayuya was with him all day.

It wasn't like she actually did anything with him though. She would come home, eat breakfast with the two boys, then go to sleep after Haku left for school and Gaara took his medicine, waking up around two, right before Haku came home. So Gaara had an entire school day's worth of free time all to himself.

He ran out of things to do on the first day.

Monday morning when he woke up, he still felt upset and depressed. Haku came in announcing that he made Gaara a special breakfast that morning.

"Special breakfast?" Gaara asked.

"Yep!" Haku, who had returned to his normal perkiness, said. "See?"

Gaara looked into the bowl he held out, curiously. "It just looks like the cereal we always have…"

"Nope! It's different!"

"…..How so?..."

"It's a blue bowl, so it makes the milk look cool," Haku said proudly, nodding to himself.

"Oh, yeah, special…"Gaara mumbled, but he smiled and took the bowl.

"Mm-hm," Haku said. "Be a good boy while I'm at school ok?" He gave Gaara's head a little pat-pat, then turned and fluttered out of the room, quietly shutting it behind him.

Gaara rolled his eyes. Dramatic idiot.

* * *

By Friday of his first week out, Gaara was starting to think of venturing out and going somewhere. It's not like there was anyone to stop him, Tayuya didn't wake up until much later. This plan fell to pieces as he had just decided to go and was stepping out side, putting his coat on, when Tayuya caught him on her way to the bathroom. He'd gotten an earful and a half for about an hour before Tayuya finally lost her stream and trudged back to the bed room and fell back asleep. 

It was finally Friday again and it was 12 o'clock. In just two hours, Haku would be home and winter break would begin. He wasn't sick anymore, even Tayuya said he wasn't, just feeling weak and tired.

To pass the time, he signed on to the computer to see if anyone else had started their vacation early. No one worth talking to was on at the moment, so he moved the keyboard Sakura had left last time she visited over to the computer table, letting it rest on his crossed knees. He began randomly tapping on keys until his fingers played a song. After that, he began playing every song he knew, glaring at the computer screen every once and a while for any sign of movement. He had played through four Linkin Park song and two by Evanescence before something did happen.

Only it was his phone, not the computer.

It rung and vibrated in his pocket, causing him to jump slightly and bang loudly on the keys, making a very disoriented series of notes.

"Shut the fuck up!" Tayuya screeched from the next room over. "Mother fucking piece...of…shi.." trailed off as she fell instantly back to sleep.

"Hello?" Gaara said, into the phone, ignoring the red head.

"I remember a time, when you first got this phone and you were so proud of your self because you knew who was calling before the person said anything…you don't even look at it when you answer do you?"

"Hi, Kankurou."

"Hey, kid. You feeling any better?"

"All better, but who really wants to go to school when they don't have to?"

"I hear ya," Kankurou said laughing. "Hey, guess what, I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Gaara perked up, smiling.

"Yep, go in Haku's room for a sec."

"Can't. Tayuya's sleeping."

"Tayuya? …red hair like yours, has a cursing problem?"

"Yep."

"Yeah…ok, instead go into the living room ok?"

"Why?" Gaara asked, getting up and stepping out into the hallway.

"Just do it."

"I am! …You're not outside are you? Cause I'll save time by just going downstairs."

"Nah...I wish, though. I'm working now, but it's my break."

"Oh, ok now what?"

"Look out the window and keep you're voice down."

Frowning slightly, Gaara went over to the balcony and stepped outside, looking around.

"AH!"

"Surprise."

"It's snowing!"

"Yep. It's supposed to snow a lot this weekend and the ground's real cold so it'll stick. Temari's off school starting Monday too. She wants to know if she can come over and visit."

"Duh!"

Kankurou laughed. "That's what I told her, I was just making sure. I'll try to get off on Monday too, but I can't promise anything."

"Ok," Gaara said, sticking his head out onto the balcony to look at the snow that was already gathering on the ground below.

"Alright man, breaks over. Don't get sick again going out side."

"I wont."

"See ya."

"Bye."

Gaara shoved his phone into his pocket and ran into the computer room to email Haku and tell him about the snow. Haku owned a special devise that Gaara envied and loved to play with. It was only a little bit bigger then a cell phone and was always in Haku's pocket. With it, Haku could send or receive emailed no matter where he was, and play games on it.

After typing the short message of 'its snowing!', he sent it to Haku's email. He was about to get up, put on warm clothes and run outside when he noticed a little box that said someone wanted to IM him. Clicking it, he read the message.

**SoccerFreak12:** Hi is this Gaara?

Gaara raised an eyebrow and typed out: 'yes whos this?' then hit enter.

**SoccerFreak12:** someone from school

Gaara created an annoyed face using two equal signs and an underscore, then wrote again.

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** well that narrows it down to about 1000 people

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** r u on the soccer team?

**SoccerFreak12:** howd u know?

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** ur sn

**SoccerFreak12:** oh duh

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** do u know neji?

**SoccerFreak12: **yeah he's on the team too

**SoccerFreak12: **why?

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** just wondering

**SoccerFreak12:** he's been asking where you've been. sick?

Gaara's eye popped open and he blushed.

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** Neji wants to know how I am?

**SoccerFreak12:** well uve been out for a while…and he said he tried to call u to apologize for something or other and u wouldn't talk

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** oh

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** well…he kinda yelled at me…

**SoccerFreak12:** Neji yells at everyone…he's got a short temper

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder: **oh

**SoccerFreak12:** hey guess what

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** ?

**SoccerFreak12: **the hyugas are having a christmas party at their house next sat u comin?

Gaara sighed. The Hyugas always had a Christmas party on the Saturday before Christmas. He'd always wanted to go, but didn't know any Hyugas and wasn't good friends with anyone who was going so he had never gone. Haku didn't like Neji at all and didn't really know his cousin, Hinata, that well so he never went anyway, though Gaara wasn't sure he would go in the first place.

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** wasn't invited

**SoccerFreak12:** so? u can still come. everyone's coming. bring friends they love having people over

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** maybe…..

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** did u see it's snowing outside?

**SoccerFreak12:** (groan) is it really? I hate snow…

Gaara hit the exclamation button several times before typing his response.

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder: **what? Why not?

**SoccerFreak12: **u don't drive do u?

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** nope, my friends drive me everywhere

**SoccerFreak12:** lucky

Gaara made a smiley face.

**SoccerFreak12:** …so…..why were u mad at Neji?

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** what? I'm not mad at Neji

**SoccerFreak12:** he thinks u r

(more exclamation points)** CookieCrumbAxeWeilder: **what? Why?

**SoccerFreak12:** iono, he says he talked to u a while ago at some restaurant and u yelled at him then he called and you wouldn't talk

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** I wasn't mad! I just wasn't sure if he was being serious when he apologized…

**SoccerFreak12:** why wouldn't he be?

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** I donno…people do shitty stuff like that…

**SoccerFreak12: **to u?

Gaara didn't reply. He wasn't one to lay his personal problems on anyone, especially someone he didn't know. Yes people have done stuff like that to him, and to Haku and Sakura. The three of them weren't very popular in school, but most remember him especially as the wimpy little kid who hid behind his older friend all the time. The perfect candidate for bullying. He hated middle school after Haku left and couldn't be happier when he started his freshman year.

Who ever he was talking too seemed to take his silence for an answer.

**SoccerFreak12:** sorry….

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** its not ur fault……is Neji really mad at me?

**SoccerFreak12:** he was…I think…but I don't think he's mad anymore

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** r u sure?

**SoccerFreak12:** yep he told me so

Gaara sat back and sighed slightly in relief. The computer bleeped again as the person wrote something else.

**SoccerFreak12:** I g2g

**SoccerFreak12:** the party starts around 5 or 6…ish its all casual, no presents unless u want to but therell be food and shit…

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** wait!

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** who should I say invited us? I don't wanna come and be like hey I heard about the party so I just came

**SoccerFreak12:** lol don't worry about it. I'll tell Neji tonight

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder: **…..ok

**CookieCrumbAxeWeilder:** thanks

**SoccerFreak12: **no prob

Gaara added the person to his buddy list just as the person sighed off. Then he got up and ran into Haku's room to brave the cursing and verbal abuse to jump on the bed and tell Tayua about the snow and party.

* * *

Neji grinned as he signed off. He swirled his computer chair around, his grin turning into a devious smirk. Hells yeah, he was a sneaky bastard! Now Gaara and Haku were coming to the party along with half the school. He knew Gaara wouldn't stay with Haku all night; he'd get a chance to finally apologize and talk to him in private.

* * *

party party party party party party party party party YAY! H-R Loves christmas! 


	9. Snow Play

**School of Freaks**

Chapter 9: Snow Play

h-r is updating early to make up for making you all wait so long before…but she expects still lots of reviews cause review make h-r a happy person and she wont feel like updating fast again if u don't!

Gomen...I didn't spell check cause I'm feeling lazy... don't shoot me please

**Spork ai:** NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (crashes to floor) I didn't mean it in a mean way! I was just playing! Take you time! But you really don't need to rewrite it it's so good! sasuGaa… uh…well….all over (sparkly face)!...um…well there was this one sasunaru that was a sasugaa before it was a sasunaru then it was a gaanaru and ….it was just a really good fic…good yaoi…woo! Gaara didn't find out cause he is that kind of dense…OMG I WANT ONE OF THOSE BOWLS! That's so …. Ingenius…

**Future:** wah! Cat ear Gaara! Kawaii!not yet in this fic though…maybe later…(evil grin)…wow that sounded a lot less perverted in my head

**Junsui Kegasu:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You're GONE…ur not here! I canna talk to u and I miss you already! I so sad! My dear sweet uke darling have fun at the Con and bring me pictures!

**Ebony:** hyper ness is contagious and I donno whats wrong with me lately.wah! u r like so insightful! U know all this awesome information! Like me…only my information is random and utterly usless…like…On the new hundred dollar bill the time on the clock tower of Independence Hall is 4:10…and Burger King® uses approximately 1/2 million pounds of bacon every month in its restaurants. ….(swirly eyes) useless facts are me…

Ok anyway on to the fic…

* * *

"Please?" 

"I donno…"

"Why not?"

"Why would you _want_ to go over his house anyway?" Haku asked.

"It's a party," Gaara said, frowning. "A Christmas party. The Hyugas have on every year."

"And neither you, nor I have ever been invited," Haku said, twirling his spaghetti around his fork. "Why this year?"

Gaara shrugged. "One of the soccer players im-ed me this afternoon and invited us."

Haku sighed. "Gaara, Neji's been a real jerk to you the past couple weeks, I really don't think you should go," he said.

"Well…I thought all three of us would go…and Zabuza and Kisame are probably going too," Gaara said, ignoring Haku's statement about Neji being a jerk.

"No."

"No?" Gaara looked crushed. "Why?"

"Because I think it's a bad idea," Haku said, finally looking up at him. "Neji didn't invite you, neither did Hinata, they might not want you to come. I don't want Neji treating you like an ass at the party."

"You sound like my brother," Gaara grumbled.

"That can be a good thing," Haku said.

They ate in silence for a while, but Gaara just picked at his food, obviously upset. Tayuya looked from one to the other and sighed. Haku never told her why he didn't like Gaara's crush so much, but from what she'd heard about the past couple weeks, she wasn't sure of what to think of him. When questioned, Gaara told her that Neji was really nice and funny and popular. Haku however told her that he was an asshole and that he didn't understand why Gaara liked him at all. She wasn't quite sure who to believe. She knew Gaara probably would only see Neji's good side, blinded by his feelings, but Haku could over exaggerate sometimes. Her solution was to meet this Neji herself.

"I'll take him to Neji's party," Tayuya said.

Gaara looked ecstatic, while Haku looked up at her sharply.

"Look, it's not till next week anyway," she said. "I'll keep an eye on him, and I'd like to meet this Neji myself."

* * *

On Monday, Kankurou dropped Temari off on his way to work, stopping in for a minutes to say hi before driving off to work. Haku and Tayuya were both still asleep, but Gaara had been awake long before his sibling's scheduled arrival time. Temari freaked out when Gaara came outside to greet them wearing only his pajamas. He assured her that he was fine, even though there was now at least four inches of snow on the ground and he was bare foot. 

"Boy, get in the house before you catch your death of cold…again!" Kankurou ordered, leaning out the window of his car.

Temari and Gaara laughed then said good bye and hurried into the apartment building. Temari made breakfast for all four of them: bacon, eggs and toast.

Haku came stumbling out of his room, half asleep with his eyes closed and his nose in the air muttering something about being back home and his mom making breakfast. He went up to Temari and gave her a hug then kissed her on the cheek, saying "thanks mom" and sat down at the table, putting his head down and falling back asleep.

Temari stared at him then looked up at Gaara, who shrugged.

"We eat cereal for breakfast," Gaara told her.

"…I see…um…is Tayuya coming?"

"She works night shifts, I don't think she'll wake up for a while."

"Oh, alright then."

She set three plates of breakfast on the table and set out glasses and the orange juice. As she sat down across from the two boys Haku suddenly jerked his head up.

"I had the weirdest dream that I was back home…and mom was making bacon and eggs…" he paused, staring at nothing, then laughed. "Yeah, sure, right Gaara?"

He glanced over at Gaara who was chewing on a piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth. Gaara met his glance and smiled. Haku stared at him, then down at his plate, eyes widening.

"My god...what is this foreign substance on something that would be my dishes?"

"Temari made breakfast," Gaara said, nodding over at his sister.

Haku smiled brightly at her. "Hey!"

"Good morning," Temari said, smiling widely.

Haku took a few bites then developed teary eyes. "Can you come back every morning?" he asked.

* * *

A loud scream echoed across the snowy hills. Not a frightened scream, it was a boisterous one. Fading then growing then fading again as the source moved up and down along the sugar coated hills. The scream stopped and was replaced by laughter. 

Naruto hurried back up the hill, sled slung over his back. Above him, he heard another loud yell coming towards him. He dove to the side, landing on his side, his sled falling underneath him, causing him to slide all the way back down the hill.

"Kiba you ass! What the hell?" Naruto cried, pulling himself out of the snow bank.

Kiba gave a barking laugh. "You were in the way, what were we supposed to do?" he demanded, lifting his dog, Akamaru out of the snow.

Naruto gave a growl then grabbed his sled and trudged up the hill again. At the top he was surprised to see more people gathering there.

"Hi, Naruto!" Sakura greeted.

"Hey," Naruto said. He looked past Sakura at the bubbly Ino then past her at the others all dressed for snow play, Sasuke among them. He paused then swallowed hard.

Sakura looked around then turned to Ino. "Do you see Gaara or Haku here yet?"

"No, sorry," Ino said, after looking around.

Sakura dropped the sled she was carrying and pulled ino down on top of her on the sled. Squealing loudly, they slid down the hill together, tumbling into a tangled pile at the bottom.

Naruto nonchalantly moved over to where Sasuke was standing with his snow board, scouting out a good place to go down.

"Hi Sasuke…"

"Hey."

"…"

"…" Sasuke looked away, deciding that finding a spot to go down was much more entertaining then watching Naruto blush and scuff his feet, though he had to admit it looked kinda cute.

"A—are you any good?"

Sasuke looked up in surprise. "At what?"

"Snow boarding," Naruto said, gesturing at the tall black board in Sasuke's hand. "I always wanted to learn, but was never very good at it…"

Sasuke smirked and dropped his board, slipping his feet in the foot holders and leaning down to buckle them. Standing up, he flipped himself straight and began sliding down. Before he came to the drop he turned and grinned at the watching blond.

"Watch me and tell me if I'm good."

Naruto did watch. He watched as Sasuke gracefully twisted and turned, making his board go faster, swerving around Ino and Sakura, spraying them slightly with snow, then went up the natural ramp made by a snow plow at the road. He did a 180 then made a firm landing and slid to a stop.

"Pft…that's easy."

Naruto turned to glare at the person who'd spoken. "Shut the hell up, Gaara!" he said angrily. Pausing, he looked past the redhead. "Who's that?"

"Temari, she's my sister," Gaara said, dropping his own board onto the snow.

"You have a sister?"

"And a brother," Gaara said shortly, sitting down to strap his feet in.

"_You_ know how to snow board?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Course I do," Gaara said, from where he now sat, strapping his feet in. "Don't you see me skateboarding all the time? It's the same concept basically."

"Gaara, are you sure it's ok for you to be out here?" Temari whispered quietly in his ear as he stood up. "You just got over being sick…"

"I'm fine," Gaara assured her. "You bundled me up like a fricking polar bear anyway."

"I still think you should have left half of the stuff on," Temari said, glaring.

"I couldn't _move_ Temari," Gaara said. He grinned suddenly and turned around. "Watch me!"

Gaara slid across the snow past Naruto, zig-zagging between the many people now coming back up the hill from their own trips down. He playfully sprayed Sakura and Ino with a light mist of snow. They rewarded him with squeals and giggles of protest, before they began to scramble up the hill. Gaara zoomed up the snow pile, next to Sasuke's track. He launched himself up in the air and did a summersault, landed smoothly, skidding to a stop in front of Sasuke, although not before spraying him with the slush from the street.

He gave Sasuke a smug look, then leaned down and unclipped his shoes from his board and started back up the hill. Sasuke rushed after him and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him to face him.

"What the fuck, Gaara?" the black haired Uchiha demanded.

"What?" Gaara demanded back, knocking his hands away.

"You sprayed me with slush!"

"Oh…right…sorry 'bout that," Gaara said sarcastically, then turned and walked back up the hill.

Sasuke grabbed him again. "Why the hell did you do that?" he demanded, giving him a shake. "I think you should apologize."

"Why the hell for? I meant to spray you," Gaara scoffed.

Sasuke punched him then grabbed and threw him down into the deep snow bank. "What the fuck's your problem?" Sasuke demanded, standing over him.

"What's _you're_ problem?" Gaara demanded, holding his cheek. It hadn't hurt that much, Sasuke's thick gloves had stopped the full force of it, but that didn't mean he didn't feel something from it.

"At the moment, _you_," Sasuke snapped.

"Sor—ry!" Gaara said, getting up. He picked up his snowboard and moved around the Uchiha. He stomped up the hill and plopped down in the snow.

"That was awesome!" Temari said, kneeling down next to him.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Um…Gaara, who's that boy?" she asked quietly, nonchalantly pointing down the hill.

"Uchiha Sauske."

"Oh, _that's_ Sasuke…" she said frowning down. "Can I go pound him?"

"Be my guest," Gaara said, laying on his back.

He felt his sister leave his side and almost laughed, wondering if she really did go to beat up Sasuke. He stared up at the grey sky until a figure moved into his vision.

"What?" he demanded.

"Can you teach me how to snowboard?" Naruto asked.

"Why so you can impress your pretty Uchiha?" Gaara snapped. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Well…cause I don't think Sasuke'd teach me…and you're better," Naruto said.

"Damn straight I am," Gaara said.

"So you'll teach me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"The fact that you _like_ that bastard has put a damper on my thoughts of you."

Naruto glared and kicked snow in Gaara's face, causing him to flinch and shake his head. "You're being a bastard now," he said.

"You're boy-toy just shoved me into the snow," Gaara said, brushing the snow off himself.

"Boy-toy's the one getting shoved into the snow," Sakura said. She and Ino had build their own little thrown out of snow and were sitting in it together, Sakura leaning back against Ino, who's arms were wrapped around her. They were looking down the hill, giggling slightly to themselves.

Gaara sat up quickly and looked down the hill where Temari was giving Sasuke her most heated glare, shoving him face first into a snow bank. Gaara stared then slowly started cracking up, then was reduced to a laughing fit as Temari pulled Sasuke out then picked him up and threw him in again, his legs kicking madly in the air. His four pony-tailed sister came back up the hill and sat calmly next to him. She smacked her lips in a smug kind of manner then snapped her head towards Gaara.

Gaara stopped laughing and gave her a solemn look.

"You wanna go back home and make cookies or something?" she asked.

"Love to," Gaara said, grabbing his snow board.

"Ooh! Temari, can we come?" Sakura asked.

"Sure!" Temari said.

The four of them stood and trudged back to towards the apartment complex that housed Gaara's current living area. Naruto stared after them, then slid down the hill towards Sasuke. He pulled the black haired boy out of the snow and helped him up.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yes!" Sasuke snapped, jerking his hand away. His face was flushed with embarrassment as everyone on the snowy hill laughed. "Who the hell was that?"

"I think it was Gaara's sister," Naruto said.

Sasuke turned and stared at him. "Gaara's sister? What the hell is she doing here? They live like a half hour away."

Naruto shrugged. "I didn't know Gaara even had a sister."

Sasuke frowned in thought. He'd never met Temari before, but he'd met Kankurou once, not liking him in the slightest. Glaring towards the top of the hill, he turned and stormed away, plans of revenge already brewing.

* * *

Gaara and Haku never cooked. Haku use to always feel like cooking, only he couldn't boil water. Gaara knew how to cook, but never felt like it. The only thing the girls found in the cabinets and fridge were coffee, sugar, creamer, cereal, milk and some microwave pizza. When questioned, Gaara simply stated that they always either ate at school or ate take out. 

"My god, Gaara, that's so unhealthy," Temari said staring.

Gaara shrugged in response and was suddenly thrust a piece of paper.

"Get everything on the list," Ino ordered, flicking the paper slightly.

"What?" Gaara cried. "Why me?"

"Cause you're out numbered," Ino replied.

"My sled's by the door, you can use that to carry the groceries from the store," Sakura told him, smiling brightly.

Grumbling, Gaara turned and went over to the door and put on all the clothes he had just taken off. He pulled his head phones out of his school bag and trudged out the door and down the steps. slipping his headphones into his ears he moved into the plowed street and began the walk to the food store. At the moment he had no idea where Haku and Tayuya were. The later had woken up earlier then usual and the two had left before Gaara and Temari had gone out for their short, hardly qualifying, snow play.

He let out a sigh, watching his breath float away and disappear into the grey sky, then continued down the street.

* * *

(**Friday night**) 

Hinata hurried to the door and opened it smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Gaara-kun," she said, opening it wider.

"Merry Christmas," he replied, stepping inside.

"Where's Haku?" she asked, glancing outside again.

"Um…he's uh…coming later," he told her, looking away.

"Ok, well come in, everyone's in the living room." She smiled as she took his jacket and hung it up in the coat rack where he could find it later.

**Gaara POV**

I feel really bad.

What's with me and sneaking around Haku's bad lately? He told me that he decided that he wouldn't let me go, not even if Tayuya went with me. I think that was the first argument the two of us have ever had since we've known each other. The people in the apartment next door came over and told us to be quiet cause we were yelling. Haku's so stubborn its annoying. I told him earlier that Sakura had called and wanted to hang out and that I was going to do that instead of going to the party.

He bought it. I really hope he doesn't find out I lied to him. He'll be really mad.

I wasn't exactly lying. Sakura's going to the party with Ino. So we'll be sort of hanging out.

I really don't see what's wrong with going to a Christmas party. It's not like I have anywhere to go on Christmas anyway. Haku's going over his parent's house for Christmas. Sakura, Kisame, Zabuza and Tayuya all have their own families to visit. Dad hates Christmas. That was when mom started to get sick. I think he only celebrates it to remember her by. We exchanged presents and all, at least we did when we were little, but the past couple years dad's just been shutting himself in his room, or going out to get drunk. Things were always bad when he came home, and, owing to the fact that I can't go back there anymore, it looks like I'll be staying alone for the holiday.

Christmas was never a very happy time for me, Haku should be glad I'm doing something to have fun instead of moping around the house or something. He should understand how I feel.

Oh wait, I forgot.

He can't understand.

_He_ has somewhere to go on Christmas.

_His_ family never kicked him out before.

_His_ family accepts him no matter what.

I sigh. I don't want to think these thoughts. I don't want to be mad at Haku. It's not his fault my family is dysfunctional. I decided long ago I don't like Christmas…but that doesn't mean I don't feel left out when the holiday comes around.

I realize as I look around that it would have been better to have brought a friend to this party. Everyone's standing around, talking and laughing, or exchanging gifts with friends they weren't going to see until after winter break. None of them are my friends. Most probably don't even know my name.

As I scan the room looking for Sakura I notice, but ignore a couple of people leering at me. They know me, even if I don't know them, but they only know me as the Gaara I don't want to be right now. They know me from other parties, some I wish I could forget. It's making me feel very uncomfortable; they're practically undressing me with their eyes.

I turn and glare at them, then quickly move away, searching for a more secluded spot where I can look for Sakura. I'm not even wearing that bad of an outfit. It's cold outside, so I'm fully covered. My sleeves are mismatched, Tayuya found the shirt at a yard sale a while ago. It's perfect too, I love it. The left arm is fishnet and the other is plain black material. It hides any evidence of my self demise, so I don't have to wear a jacket like I usually do inside, which is good. The Hyuga's have the heat on.

As I walk down the hallway, someone grabs my arm and holds me back.

"Hey, Gaara."

Turning, my curious look is replaced by a glare.

"What do you want Sasuke?" I demand. I don't want to deal with him right now. Besides, he's probably still pissed about what Temari did last week; I haven't seen him since then.

"I gotta tell you something," he says, looking down at me with a smug look.

"No thanks," I say and start to move away.

"Hell, no," Sasuke says, the grip on my arm tightening. "I gotta tell you something, and you're gonna listen. Come on."

He pulls me down the hall towards the back of the house. I put my full weight against him, but he's stronger then I thought and drags me along. I curse and struggle, but he just yanks at my arm. It feels like it's about to dislocate or something as he yanks me again to stand in front of a door as he opens it and pulls me in with him and shuts the door.

**End POV**

"What the hell do you want, Uchiha?" Gaara demanded, shoving himself out of Sasuke's grasp and holding his pained shoulder. "Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?"

"Cause prior to what you feel, I don't hate you," Sasuke said, following him as he moved away.

"What the hell does that mean?" Gaara snapped.

"How stupid are you?" Sasuke scoffed. "Do you realize…that I can have any one I want? Anyone at all...girl or guy….except _one_."

Gaara paused in his quest to get away, but the only thought that floated through his mind was: _'Huh?'_

At Gaara's pausing moment, Sasuke grabbed his waist and pulled him into him, rubbing their waists together. Gaara cursed and fought back, but Sasuke held him there.

"Do you know _who_ that person is?" Sasuke purred, leaning closer.

"I think I know now…" Gaara said, not liking the situation at all. "And that really—" he tried to shove Sasuke away "—sucks, doesn't it? Cause I really hate you and you are only making it worse!"

"Too bad…cause when I want something, I take it," Sasuke said, smirking. "Blame my brother, he's a bad influence…but you've already met my brother haven't you? Why is it that you'll go with Itachi, but not with me?"

"Cause Itachi doesn't make my life hell!" Gaara snapped, still trying to squirm away.

"Pft, I hardly make your life hell…you just take everything the wrong way," Sasuke said. He leaned down and kissed Gaara vigorously, forcing his mouth with his free hand and plunging his tongue inside.

Gaara reacted instantly by biting sasuke's tongue somewhat hard. Sasuke pulled away with a cry of pain then hit Gaara's face with a strong punch. Gaara fell back cursing in pain. He hit harder then his father sometimes did. Sasuke pulled him back up and pinned him to the wall.

"Like I said," Sasuke growled, spitting out a bit of blood at Gaara. "When I want something, I take it, and right now I want you. We can do this the hard way," he added, reaching out at touching the area above Gaara's lip.

Gaara swallowed when he saw blood on Sasuke's fingers. His blood.

"I don't mind…or you can just let me do what I want."

"Fuck off," Gaara said coldly, glaring evilly at the Uchiha. He was gambling now. He wasn't sure if Sasuke really would pull something like this at the Hyuga's. This wasn't a regular party, just a simple Christmas party. He wouldn't really pull something like this.

"As you wish," Sasuke said, grinning sadistically. He shoved his bloody fingers into Gaara's mouth.

Gaara always sucked at gambling.

* * *

Neji scanned the large living room. Cursing, he turned and went to another room. He could have sworn he saw Gaara here earlier. How could you miss him? No one else in the world had hair that color red. Nor did anyone in the world wear the clothes he wore. He noticed Ino and Sakura talking together by the food table and made his way over to them. 

"Have you guys seen Gaara?" he asked.

Sakura blinked and stared wide eyed at him. "Gaara?" she asked in surprise. "You want to talk to Gaara?"

"Yeah, he's supposed to be here, but I cant find him."

"You're _looking_ for him?"

"What the hell? Yes!" Neji cried.

"I saw him a few minutes ago going towards the kitchen…be careful, he might faint if he finds out you were looking him," Sakura said, grinning.

Neji gave a scoffing laugh and went towards the kitchen. He asked a bunch of people if they saw the red head, until one said he say Uchiha Sasuke taking him into the room off the side hallway saying he needed to tell him something. Frowning, Neji went where he had been directed.

Didn't Gaara hate Sasuke? Neji's frown deepened. He reached for the door, then paused and placed an ear against it, listening. It was hard to hear because of the talking and music from the other rooms, but he tuned it out and tried to focus on what was on the other side of the door.

"Stop it!"

Gaara's voice. He sounded upset.

"Shut the fuck up! I gave you a choice, you wanted to do it the hard way!"

Sasuke's voice cut off Gaara's. Neji started when he head what sounded like blows landing and pained yelps from Gaara.

Glaring he twisted the handle and threw the door open, not caring that it slammed against the wall. Sasuke jumped and whirled around from where he had been biting Gaara's neck, to stare at him, one hand still holding Gaara's chin, forcing him to expose his neck, the other poised to strike again if Gaara protested.

"What do you want, Hyuga? We're busy," Sasuke snapped, glaring.

Neji strode over to them and yanked Sasuke away from Gaara, who lean against the wall holding his neck.

"Get out of my house," Neji said in a cold voice.

"What the hell? It's a party Hyuga, we're just having fun!"

"Now, before I call security and have them drag you out."

Sasuke gave him a final glare then turned and stormed out, slamming the door as he did. Neji turned back to Gaara and ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping him to stand again.

"Yeah," Gaara said quietly.

"Shit," Neji said quietly, lifting Gaara's chin up so he could see what damage had been done. "Come with me I'll get you cleaned up."

"No, no it's ok, I'm fine, really," Gaara assured him, blushing slightly. He wasn't really, he hurt from where Sasuke had started hitting him when he had struggled, but he was embarrassed and didn't want Neji to help him. He had already did by making Sasuke leave.

"Yeah, well, Sasuke and I have one thing in common," Neji said, turning to him. At Gaara's questioning look he gave him a half hearted grin. "We don't take no for an answer, come with me."

"But…I'm really fine!" Gaara insisted.

"You're bleeding," Neji stated shortly. "Come with me."

Swallowing, Gaara followed him out a different door to an unused corridor that, as it turned out, led into the kitchen. No one was in the large room at the moment and Neji made Gaara sit on one of the stools from the island in the middle while he got the first aid kit from one of the cabinets. After dampening a cloth in the sink, he came back and set the first aid on the island, then turned to Gaara.

He almost laughed when he did too. Gaara had his eyes squeezed shut and was blushing darkly. Not that he had doubted her, but Sakura hadn't been lying when she said he might faint. Gently he dabbed away the blood from Gaara's nose and mouth, then began rummaging through the first aid kit for the bruise ointment his aunt always kept in there.

"Would you have really called security to kick him out?" Gaara suddenly asked in a quiet voice.

"No, I would have called security and have them make him walk out through house to the front door and out into the snow butt naked," Neji said, finally finding the brown jar.

Gaara bit back a grin then stared down at the tiled floor. Neji dipped his finger into the ointment then gently rubbed it on Gaara's cheek where it was already starting to darken. Gaara's nose wrinkled at the smell and he shifted away from Neji's hand, giving the bottle a glare.

"What is that stuff?" he asked. "It smells horrible."

"Oh, I know, doesn't it?" Neji replied, wrinkling his nose as well. "My family's really old and traditional and this is a bruise medicine that has 'been passed down from generation to generation'," he said in a mock boring voice. "I know it stinks, but it really works."

He continued to rub it on to Gaara's blushing face, then stood back and sighed. "Hey Gaara? ...I'm really sorry about what I said at the restaurant. I…wasn't thinking at all and…I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"It's ok," Gaara said quietly.

"Not really," Neji said. "I don't think you're a slut and I'm sorry I yelled at you over the phone."

Gaara frowned slightly. He didn't quite remember the entire phone conversation, but he nodded and occupied himself with picking at one of the tiles on the island.

"I forgive you," he replied, smiling slightly, a blush creeping back across his cheeks.

Neji grinned sheepishly at him. "Come on, lets go back to the party."

"Ok."

* * *

Yay! Neji finally got to apologize! H-R sees fluf in near future…h-r is also laughing at all the people who are upset cause there was no kissing or making out….BWAHAHAHA! H-R is making you wait! She's an evil juggalette! Christmas fluf! presents and mistletoe! (twirls) whoa…h-r is very dizzy today and ish not feeling herself… 


	10. Christmas Past

**School of Freaks**

Chapter 10: Christmas Past

**Yaoilover s: **Naruto …hasn't found out yet…but I canna say! Gomen nasai!

**Spork ai: **nu the fic wasn't on I don't know who it was by….I'll send u the link via email…I think ud like it…maybe…omg the other day I was looking out side and wishing for snow…then sng's like dude it's fricking 97 degrees outside there's not gonna be any snow I was sad….animal rights? Ha! Screw the animals! I want my meat! (shifty eyes) sorry….

**Ohjuotaku: **(swirl eyes) but sasunaru is so hard for me to write! I donno why! But I'll try! I promise

**Ebony: **…I say IM-ed all the time…gomen nasi…no fast update ano…Gaara's filled to the brim in puppy love he'd jump off a cliff if Neji told him to lol

**Future (who is never online when I am anymore): **(pokes u) where have u been? or have I just been missing u? snowboarding is fun! And snow doesn't hurt that much…not like asphault does…ow….

**TBlack: **ur mom put bruise medicine on ur eye? Omg! Nuuu! U put a warm, damp tea bag on ur eye…yikes that must have hurt like a bitch…

**Junsui Kegasu: **midoriiiiiii ur cousin is driving me nuts! She had u all week and I haven't had u for an hour yet! (chases cousin away) keep away from my uke! (glomps midori) she is miiiine! All mine! Bwahahaha! And I'm still waiting on ur updates darling (pokes u)

* * *

**Neji POV**

Damn Uchiha. Who the hell does he think he is? Pulling something like that at my house.

I glance over at you as we walk back to the main party area. You look a lot better then you did when I brought you in the kitchen, but you still look very battered and a few marks are visible on your face.

I can't believe Sasuke. Why can't he just accept the fact that there are people out there that don't like him? When I had first walked into the room I hadn't been sure if you two were together, or he was forcing you. It only took me two seconds to let my brain catch up. I'm really glad I found you. He could have really hurt you, especially since it looked like you were really putting up a fight and I know from personal experience that Sasuke's punched hurt like a bad cut smothered in salt and vinegar.

I let a soft sigh escape my lips. How did I ever get so mixed up with someone like you? You use to be nothing more then another person in the crowded hallways, or just some form of mild entertainment in the morning to see what strange arrangement of clothes you were wearing. I barely knew you existed before, yet it's now obvious to me that you knew me practically right and left. It's kinda creepy having someone you don't know, know so much about you. Well, who am I to talk? I know you pretty well now too now that I've read your book. You've spend a few years digging up what you know about me, I learned practically everything about you in one week of constant reading. It makes me feel kinda like I cheated.

We step though the archway that divides the hallway from one of the large room used for the party. What were we going to do here? I have no clue. You start scanning the room, looking for someone, probably Sakura, or maybe Zabuza and Kisame.

"Oh, my GOD!"

I wince. I really don't like how high pitched most of the girls in our school's voices are. Do they think it's cute or sexy? It not…it's painful. I glance expectantly at the annoyingly bubbling brunette.

"You two are standing under mistletoe! You have to kiss!"

I think my brain stopped.

Kiss?

Kiss Gaara?

Kiss a boy?

Me? Hyuga Neji?

Hyuga Neji doesn't kiss boys!

Goddamnit! I've spent years of Christmas parties carefully avoiding the heinous little plant that is hanging _so _innocently above our heads in the archway. I wasn't paying attention. Damn twig.

Kiss Gaara…

I glance down at you and almost laugh at your expression. Your face has turned six shades of red and you look like your head is about to burst from embarrassment. I can almost picture the thoughts running through your head; they're probably close to mine…sort of. Probably more frantic.

Actually, as much as I've been saying I'd never kiss a boy, I've always wondered what it would be like. Was it the same as kissing a girl? Was it different? Did it make you feel different? They should have books on this or something. It's not like I can randomly go up to a gay kid and say 'hey, what's it like to kiss a boy?'

I don't think I'd mind if it was you.

It was then I noticed that the majority of the room was silent. Silent and staring.

Geez, what a perverted group of idiots. Some are snickering behind their hands and it's making me mad for some reason. You couldn't look any more embarrasses and you look like you want to run away and crawl under a rock, but can't cause your legs forgot how to move. You're probably what they were laughing at too, and you know it. I glare at the girl for putting us—_you_ on the spot like this.

You probably wouldn't mind if we kissed, but I think you are worried that I'd mind. I'm feeling bad again. You like me so much, but I'm not really giving a rat's ass about it.

I feel a tight knot forming in my chest. I feel nervous, but I push it down and take a deep breath and smirk at the girl.

And I did it.

Not a long one, I'm definitely not ready for that. Just a short kiss that couldn't be considered a peck on your lips. I even slipped my tongue out for a second. Just a second…half a second. Then I straighten and walk into the room, trying to maintain my dignity while hiding my embarrassment. Some people cheered, while others, the ones who didn't think I'd do it, just stared in amazement. I'm so curious to see your reaction, but I'm too scared to turn around and look.

I cannot believe I just did that.

**End POV**

"Gaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaa!"

Sakura peered keenly at her friend, frowning slightly. She tilted her head to one side, then the other. She stood back, folding her arms and glanced over at Ino and Kisame.

"Yep, he's lost it," she concluded, nodding.

"Aw, come on Gaara!" Kisame said loudly, clapping a hand on the smaller boy's back. "Neji kissed you; it's like…a dream come true, right?"

He received no response. Gaara continued to stare straight ahead and wide eyed at nothing. The three of them had dragged him away to a secluded area and were greatly amused to see him in such a shock. After a few more moments of staring at the red head, Ino moved in front of him and thwacked him hard on the head.

"Ow! What?" Gaara cried, holding his head.

"Bet you're happy aren't you," Sakura said, leaning into Gaara's face, grinning madly.

Gaara's face erupted in blush again. He glared at Sakura and stomped away, leaving them behind laughing. He found a large bathroom at the top of the stairs on the second floor and went in, shutting and locking the door as he did so. No one was in there, for which he was thankful. He went over to the linen closet and opened it, taking out several folded up towels. He smashed them over his face and squeal as loudly as he dared. He felt like jumping around cheering like an idiotic cheerleader.

No one was there to see him.

So he did.

Hyuga Neji just kissed him! Him! Gaara! The weird looking kid who wore strange clothes! Neji kissed him! In front of _everyone_! Oh my god!

He did a little dancing twirl, but lost his balance and fell with a loud crash onto the tile floor. He didn't move as he lay there, staring up at the ceiling. A small, dreamy smile spread across his face.

Neji kissed him.

He could die happy.

* * *

The mall was pleasantly crowded for the holiday. Cheerfully decorated with fake snow, lights and holiday apparel. It hosted many people doing some last minute shopping for the upcoming holiday, including two boys that hadn't done any shopping at all yet.

"Well, you're in a good mood aren't you," Haku said as they walked through the mall.

"I like shopping," Gaara said in his own defense.

"I know you do, but you've been floating around on cloud nine for a while now," Haku said, giving him a look.

Gaara shrugged and scuttled over to the candy store to stock up for the holidays. Haku rolled his eyes and followed him.

"You're not gonna be fat by the end of the holiday," Haku muttered as Gaara picked out four pounds of chocolate covered caramel and then a pound each of nearly every candy on display.

"No I'm not," Gaara said, reaching over the counter to hand the lady the money.

"Yes, you are," Haku said, dragging him away before he bought anything else. "We're here for presents, not candy! Didn't you just buy like, two pounds of Swedish fish the other day?"

Gaara paused in thought, then grinned. "Oh, I finished them on the way home."

Haku's sweat dropped. "Oh, Gaara, that's so unhealthy."

Gaara shrugged, slinging his bag of candy over his shoulder and continuing down the mall.

Haku followed him again, frowning now. He hadn't been lying when he said his friend had been floating on cloud nine. Haku had never seen him so happy before, especially around this time of year. Usually, the red head would get very mopey and hardly ever come out of his room. When he did his smiles were always forced, hanging out with him would become a depressing feat in and of itself, but now he was almost ridiculously happy. He had even made dinner the other night. A very good dinner, Haku might add. Gaara hardly ever cooked, unless it was absolutely necessary, which it rarely was. Normally, Gaara would rather go without eating then cook something, but Haku had come home from his temporary part time job the other day and found a home made dinner on the table.

Not that he was complaining, but what the hell could have happened to put him in such a good mood?

A sudden thought popped into his head and he stopped, frowning. "Gaara."

"Yeah?"

"What did you and Sakura do Saturday night?" Haku asked, smiling.

"Not much, just hung out, talked some."

"Where?"

Gaara paused. "That's a secret!" he told him, mimicking the excuse Haku always used.

"You went to Neji's party, didn't you?"

Gaara paused in his stride then kept walking, turning his head to look over his shoulder. "Of course not, you said not to."

"Gaara, you're a horrible liar."

"I know…" Gaara said, slumping his shoulders slightly.

"Why did you go when I said no?" Haku asked, moving so that he was walking in step with Gaara.

"Cause…I wanted to," Gaara said softly. "I was invited and I really wanted to go. Neji wasn't mean to me, Sasuke was, but not Neji."

"Sasuke was there?"

"Neji kicked him out," Gaara said, sounding quite pleased about it too.

"Why?"

"Oh…uh…" Gaara paused, painfully aware that, though it was covered his neck sported a large red mark from where Sasuke had sunk his teeth in, and that his left cheek was still slightly discolored. He glanced at Haku who was waiting expectantly then changed the subject. "Guess what!"

Haku rolled his eyes at the subject change. He'd pry it out of him later. "What?" he asked, leading him into the bookstore.

"Neji kissed me!" Gaara said in a voice that clearly showed he was barely restraining his glee.

"_What?_" Haku cried in shock, dropping the manga he had picked up off the shelf. At Gaara's happy smile, Haku bent down to pick up the book then tapped Gaara's forehead with it at each of his next words. "When, where, why and how?"

Gaara rubbed the now sore spot, frowning slightly. "After Sasuke left, in front of everyone, and what do you mean why and how?"

"Neji kissed you in front of everyone at the party?" Haku asked suspiciously.

"Yeah…well…we were coming back from the kitchen and some girl stopped us and said we were standing under mistletoe so we had to kiss and Neji leaned down and kissed me," Gaara said, suddenly fascinated with the titles on the manga.

Haku gave his back a long look. He wasn't sure of what to make of this. All his thoughts were leaning towards Neji's trickery and sneakiness, however, a part of him was stuck on the middle of the fence. Gaara had been a lot happier lately, now that Neji was acknowledging him. The kiss had sent him floating into outer space. He was glad Gaara was so happy, but he couldn't shake his previous thoughts on the matter that Neji was an asshole.

Instead of voicing his thoughts, though, he grinned and smacked Gaara across the head with the manga book. "You sly dog! But how do I know you're not lying about the kiss?" he asked with a grin.

Gaara turned and glared at him, hand on his head. "Sakura was there, she saw…the entire party saw! Ask anyone!"

Haku gave him a disbelieving look, knowing it would make the red head nuts. He was disappointedly spared the chance to see Gaara's reaction however, because someone had noticed them and called out Gaara's name.

Haku recognized the voice even before he saw Gaara blush. Turning he watched Neji, looking relieved to be doing so, separate himself from a group of black haired and white eyed Hyugas and come over to them.

"Christmas shopping?" he asked.

Gaara nodded, staring at the floor. Haku gave him a somewhat pleasant smile. "Of course, Christmas _is_ Friday," Haku suddenly brightened at the thought, then seemed to remember something and darted a look at Gaara, looking worried.

Neji noticed the look and followed his gaze. Gaara's embarrassed look had dropped and became a mask. He watched Haku bite his lip and there was an uncomfortable silence between the three that Neji didn't understand.

"Are you guys going anywhere for Christmas?" Neji asked, trying to break the silence, but quickly learned he used the wrong topic.

"Haku's going to his parents house," Gaara said, his voice so distant Neji frowned slightly.

"Um, Gaara…I still think—" Haku stopped himself as Gaara turned and began fumbling through the selection of manga behind him.

"I don't want to go with you Haku," Gaara said quietly. He sighed slightly then turned and walked away towards the small café the bookstore hosted.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked the instant he was out of ear shot.

Haku sadly watched Gaara's back as he left. "….Gaara…is staying home for Christmas…alone," he told the Hyuga.

"Alone?" Neji said in surprise. "Why?"

"Christmas is always very depressing for Gaara," Haku told him. "Everyone goes over their family's house for Christmas and enjoy each other…and have fun. My family lives pretty far away, so my parents bought me my apartment near the end of my sophomore year so I could come to school here. Gaara also lives very far away, but he took the down town bus to get here every morning. I offered to let him live with me, but he didn't want to."

"How'd you convince him?" Neji asked.

Haku eyes snapped over towards him suspiciously.

"Look, I just want to know," Neji snapped. "I like Gaara, and I want to get to know him more that's all."

Haku scoffed. "Like him as a friend?" he asked. "Why did you kiss him your party?"

"Because I wanted to," Neji said shortly.

"Really? Or did you do it just to tick someone off? Did you make a bet or something?" Haku snapped out, laying his suspicions on the table.

Neji looked taken back, and paused in surprise. "No," he said, and Haku could tell he was being truthful. "Sasuke was hurting Gaara, I stopped him and threw him out then took Gaara into the kitchen and cleaned him up then we went back into the party and I kissed him because I didn't mind doing it and I don't think Gaara minded either."

"Sasuke hurt Gaara?" Haku started, sounding extremely concerned, not caring about the rest of what Neji said. "What did he do?"

"U—uh…" Neji blushed slightly, then shook himself. "Gaara was struggling…Sasuke wanted…to…"

"Oh," Haku said, saving Neji the trouble. "Shit…and here I was worried about you doing something stupid…" he muttered to himself.

"What?"

"You haven't exactly been the nicest person to Gaara the past couple weeks," Haku said, no longer in his snappy voice. "Gaara wanted to go, but I told him not to cause I was worried you'd hurt him again. Gaara doesn't need that, especially now."

"…its cause of his dad isn't it?" Neji said quietly, glancing over to where Gaara was peering at the pastries on display. "That's why he's staying home?"

Haku closed his eyes as one who was trying to remember something and put it into words. "Gaara came to live with me some time after Halloween of his freshmen year. Gaara had run away from home again…yeah _again_," he added at Neji's startled look, "…he's tried it before, but he never had any where to go so he ended up going back to his father's house one way or another, but this time Gaara came to my house and asked if he could stay with me. Of course I said yes."

Neji was listening intently; Haku could see him out of the corner of his eye.

"Gaara went back to his brother and sister for Christmas that year. He didn't last the whole day. His father never cared when he leaves, but when he goes back his father always takes advantage of the fact that Gaara is still attached to that house. It was the first time I saw Gaara's dad and he was very drunk. He brought Gaara back last Christmas a wreck, literally drag—"

"A wreck?" Neji asked.

"His father hit him…" Haku said quietly. "But he was crying real bad, and his father was literally dragging him up to my door and dropped him there, screaming at him like he just burned the house down or something. My neighbors were coming out, threatening to call the police."

Haku paused in thought, glancing himself at his friend, who was still lingering near the café.

"I asked Gaara about it a few days later, it took me a while to get it out of him, but he wouldn't tell me anything really. Something bad had happened, but he still went back. I still don't understand why exactly, but he did and each time came with similar endings. Sometimes hid father brought him back, which was the worst thing, sometimes he rode the bus back, and sometimes, like the last time he was over his brother brought him home."

"I wouldn't go back if I could help it," Neji said quietly.

"Me neither, but Gaara's a very complex person, you read his book didn't you? That's proof alone; he's shown me some of the things he's written in it. If Kankurou hadn't told Gaara not to ever come back, I'm sure Gaara would be going back this year," Haku placed a hand over his mouth and pretended to scratch an itch as he sniffed slightly. "Gaara refuses to come with me or Sakura to our homes for Christmas. He doesn't like to see what he calls 'normal, happy' families. He's going to stay in my apartment for the entire day."

Neji swallowed, trying to moisten his dry throat. He suddenly started forward, walking towards the café. Haku caught his sleeve in alarm.

"No, Neji, leave him alone! He's really upset!" Haku said, but Neji shook him off and went over to the café.

"Gaara?"

Gaara didn't turn to look at him; he just continued to munch on the muffin he'd bought.

"Would you like…to come over my house for Christmas?" Neji asked quickly. Haku was standing at the entrance to the café, watching them like an anxious body guard or something. He expected Gaara to start in surprise and turn to face him blushing, stammering that yes he would like to, but he was disappointed.

"No."

"'No'?" Neji asked in surprise. "Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"You know, my family's hardly happy and normal, everyone gets all these presents they don't really want then we just eat a big breakfast," Neji informed him.

Gaara visibly flinched at the term 'happy and normal'. He glanced over at Haku who was watching in concern then turned back to his muffin, tearing a bit off and stuffing it in his mouth. "No."

"I thought you'd…you know, want to hang out more…" Neji said, unsure of what to say now that his offer had been turned down.

"Not on Christmas," Gaara said, his voice soft and distant. After a long moment of silence he stood and walked passed Neji towards Haku and threw away his trash. Haku threw Neji a sympathetic and apologetic look then followed after Gaara.

"Gaara wait!" Neji hurried after them, not seeing the pained flinch on Gaara's face as he called to him.

"Haku, I don't wanna talk to him," Gaara said, his voice was pained, fighting to stay even. "I can't."

"It's ok," Haku assured him, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder then turned around. "Look, Neji—" Haku stopped as someone examining a book on the shelf turned towards them. "Sh—shit! Gaara come on, walk faster."

"What?"

"Come on!"

"Haku, what's—"

"Well, well, well…" Gaara froze, eyes wide as the voice spoke. "What the hell are you doing here, whore? Picking up another bastard to grind you into the floor for the holidays?"

Neji stopped in his tracks and ducked behind a stand of books, peeking out with a frown, wondering who this was. He was tall, almost as tall as his uncle was, reddish brown hair was cut short about his head. He was glaring down at the red head with a sadistic smile that made Neji's skin crawl. On closer inspection, Neji blinked in surprise and stared. This guy looked like an adult version of Gaara.

"W—what are you doing here?" Gaara asked, in a scared little voice.

"Shopping, what the fuck does it look like?" the man snapped. "What are _you_ doing here? I doubt you have money of your own, did you steal it again?"

"I don't steal!" Gaara insisted.

The man grabbed the bag from Gaara's hands and opened it. "Of course, candy. You fucking fat ass!" he threw the bag back at Gaara who scrambled to catch it. "Where did you get the money to buy that shit?"

"From our gigs…" Gaara replied softly.

The man scoffed and crossed his arms. "I made a decision," he said. "You need to repay me for all those times I helped get your ass home, and all the times I let you step into my house and eat my food. So you're going to pay it off."

"What?" Gaara cried. "You told me I just had to work when I was there!"

"I changed my mind," he replied casually. "Well, I added it all up—the money I've spend on all your useless 'needs': food, clothes and electricity and gas—and rang you up a little bill that I'm demanding most of now."

Gaara swallowed. He didn't have that much money on him. "H—how much?"

"Eighty thousand dollars. Pay up."

Neji's jaw dropped and he stared in disbelief. So did Gaara and Haku's. Gaara looked horribly shaken and Haku looked angry and slightly scared.

"I don't have that kind of money," Gaara said in a voice that showed he was afraid of the results of his words.

"Give me what you got on your person then," he said, holding out his hand.

"I need that money," Gaara insisted. "Look, chichioya, I—"

Neji stared.

Chichioya?

Did he just say chichioya?

That was Gaara's horrible father? The man who locked him in his room for such long periods of time that Gaara nearly starved? The man who hurt Gaara every time he went over to his old home? The man Gaara hated more then anything in the world.

He could see why. The guy had sounded like a bastard in Gaara's book, but he was learning that Haku had been right when he said Gaara under exaggerates when telling a story, even when speaking to his own thoughts. He was disgusting in person.

"Now, Gaara!" he said, holding his hand out under Gaara's face. "Give me the fucking money! And then I'll follow you back to this fag's house and get the rest."

"You are not coming over my house," Haku said suddenly.

"You shut up," he ordered. "This has got nothing to do with you. Why don't you go braid your pretty hair and I'll talk to the slut that I'm supposed to call my son?"

Neji's mouth dropped open again. Memories from the night at the sushi bar flooded back to him when Gaara freaked out about being called a slut. Hearing it said so casually about him must have reminded him of how his father addressed him.

"Excuse me sir, can you please not shout or use that type of language in my store?" Neji walk the cashier walk up to stand in between Gaara and his father.

"My apologies, I shall leave."

And he did. Not before he turned and gave Gaara one last parting sentence.

"Don't expect to be welcomed back on Friday. You come near my house, and I'll beat your ass into the pavement."

Neji pulled his head back and bit his lip.

Holy shit, no wonder Gaara ran away from home. Calling him names like that…trying to take all his money, _threatening_ him. A quick peek around the corner again showed him Haku putting his arms around the stone frozen looking Gaara. He looked horribly embarrassed and slightly sick. Neji was about to go out and try to comfort him in some way when I voice sounded behind him.

"Neji-san."

"What?" he snapped turning his head back.

"I'm sorry Neji-san, but it is time to go," one of the chaperon's said.

"Sorry, not ready," Neji said, watching Haku and Gaara again. "I'll be home later."

"I am sorry, Neji-san, but we must leave now, and Hiashi-sama said you must stay with the rest of us."

Neji groaned loudly, showing his clear distaste for the subject. Damn he hated being rich. Stupid chaperones.

* * *

"Gaara, I'm really sorry," Haku said as they stepped into the apartment together

"It's not your fault," Gaara replied, immediately walking towards his room with his bags of presents for his friends.

"I'm still—"

The door down the hall snapped shut, cutting Haku off. Sighing, Haku went into his own room and put his bagged presents in his closet. It was four days till Christmas. He was leaving on Wednesday to go to his parent's house. He wanted Gaara to come with him so much. His family would make him welcome, even Gaara knew that, but pain can't be measured easily and neither could Gaara. Even if he did come, Haku knew in his heart his smiles would be false and he'd end up hiding himself from everyone else, wishing he was at the house far away where his siblings would be sitting, wishing he was there too.

Haku put up his Christmas tree out of habit, smiling slightly as he hung each ordainment up with care. This was his favorite part of Christmas, each ordainment had it's own special little Christmas memory. Whether it be with family, or with his friends, or even with Gaara. Gaara was actually fun to hang out with around the holiday's right up until about four or five days until the actual day.

The white angel made of clay. That was from when he had first taught Gaara how to make snow angels after school. Then they had walked to the hot chocolate stand across from the middle school and burned their mouths on the dark drink then ate snow to reprieve the pain.

The hanging icicles. His mom had gotten them for him the year she got sick. Beautiful, yet sharp and dangerous, that's what his mother had told him. She said they reminded her of him. He never felt so proud of himself. He was like a beautiful icicle.

The glass globe. When he first met Kisame, his brother and Kisame had gotten into a fist fight over something he couldn't remember and they broke nearly every glass in the store except for this one.

There were so many others. It was impossible to name each of the memory just by looking at them, but when he picked them up and touched them, they came back to him, but as he was hanging up the glass globe he saw Gaara's reflection behind him on the smooth pale surface. He looked angry, jealous, and sad, but when Haku turned to face him, he tried his best to cover it up immediately with a smile.

Haku gave him a smile in return and went up to him, hugging him gently. "You ok?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yes," Gaara answered. "No…" he said after a moment's silence, "but I'll be ok."

"Good!" Haku said hugging him tighter. "Wanna order sushi and chow down on Little Debbie's cakes till we're so stocked up on sugar that we wanna run around the building screaming like the freaks we are?"

Gaara gave a laugh that seemed to pity Haku for trying so hard. "Sure why not?"

* * *


	11. Christmas Present

**School of Freaks**

Chapter 11: Christmas Present

_**Because of the new rule, I canna answer all my lovely reviewer's reviews. however, know that I love and appriciate each and every one of you (heart)**_

**_Also, School of Freaks is now reached the top 3 of my fics, and it's number 2 for hits. arigato everyone-Shul_**

* * *

Christmas was Gaara's least favorite holiday, but it wasn't exactly Neji's favorite either. He wasn't one for crowds, especially if the consisted only of his family. Unfortunately for him, he had an enormous family, however usually only about a third of them stayed over for the holidays, but that was still a lot of people he had to put up with. His mother understood his desire to hide away until everyone was gone. Actually, his mother understood a lot about teenagers and how they thought. This was helpful in her profession as a teen councilor; that and the fact that she cared about a person individually and never judged them. His uncle on the other hand was the exact opposite when it came to teenagers. He insisted that Neji stay with the rest of the family throughout their entire stay. To occupy himself, Neji kept finding little things he could do to keep him away, even going so far as to try to help in the kitchen, but his uncle had caught him and dragged him back.

The noise and chatter from the excitement of gifts were starting to give him a headache, from where he stood in the corner of the sitting room where the family had gathered. He'd give anything to be able to just turn and walk out. Maybe even flipping off his uncle on his way out.

"Sir?"

The Hyugas in the sitting room tore their eyes away from their gifts and relatives to rest on the butler standing in the archway.

"There's a gentleman on the phone asking for Neji-san."

Neji stood up straighter, looking thrilled, but Hiashi's voice cut in. "Can't it wait?" he asked frowning, completely oblivious to Neji's boredom and the glare he was sending him.

"He said it was very important."

Inwardly celebrating, Neji stood and followed the butler out to the foyer. He was handed the phone and bowed to, then left alone with his conversation.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Neji? It's Haku."

"…Haku—?"

"Look, I know you and I aren't exactly on the best of terms, but I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Neji asked, leaning against the wall where the stairs were. He didn't have to glance over at the hallway to know that Hanabi at least was listening in. The noise had dropped extensively; everyone was listening hard to his conversation. Nosy family.

"I—I'm worried. I've been trying to call Gaara since yesterday and he's not answering his phone, or the house phone. I'm scared, Neji, this is the first time in a long time Gaara's ever been alone. The fact that it's Christmas makes it even worse. I'm worried he's hurt or he's not doing to good. Can you please—?"

"I'm going now," Neji said, getting off the wall.

"Thank you."

"No prob'."

Neji hung up the receiver and darted up the stairs three at a time. He changed out of his pajamas and shoved his feet in his shoes. He made a face at his disgruntled reflection in the mirror and decided to wear a hat. His path down the stairs was blocked by the towering figure of his uncle. Neji continued to descend down them anyway, until he was a few steps above his uncle.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Someone asked me to do something for them," Neji said, raising a shoulder slightly with the air of annoyance.

"Well, you can call them back and tell them you can't," Hiashi told him. "You're staying here with your family."

Neji glared angrily. That was the last thing he wanted to do. "Some one might be hurt," he said.

"Then they should have called the police."

Neji didn't know Gaara that well, but of what he knew, he didn't think Gaara was the kind of person to take the police being around him well. He heaved a sigh of annoyance; he hated when his uncle got like this.

Glaring the whole time, he forced his way passed his uncle and stormed down the stairs and grabbed his wallet and keys from the shelf above the coat and shoe rack. He jerked the door open and, before he stepped out, turned and glared at the people watching him.

"I don't want to be here with you all anyway!" he said angrily.

"Neji."

Neji paused at his mother's voice and bit his lip. He turned back and gave her a small smile. "I'll be back later, they just want me to check on someone," he assured her in a very different voice before he closed the door and walked out to his car.

* * *

"Gaara?" Neji called as he knocked on the door to the apartment, softly at first then louder. "Gaara! Open the door! I know you're in there!"

He jiggled the handle and was surprised to find it unlocked. He opened it quickly and burst into the room, fully ready to come down on Gaara for not answering the door. The instant he stepped in, however, he froze in his tracks and stared around the open area that was the living room and dining room.

Something seemed wrong. He didn't see anything out of ordinary at first, but something didn't seem right. Depression and anger seemed to lie in a thick blanket around him. He smelled smoke too. As he glanced into the living room and saw Haku's Christmas tree, an icy chill ran up his spine.

The decorations and ordainments had been stripped of their perches and were now scattered on the floor where they had been carelessly tossed. Every needle on the tree had been torn off their branches, leaving a bare and dying twig of a tree. Parts of it were blackened as if someone had tried to burn it. The floors and carpet were soaked. The fire from the burning tree must have set off the sprinkler systems in the ceiling.

As he slowly stepped into the house, he glanced into the kitchen and found it untouched and unharmed, save for the water on the floor. He noticed then that the only lights in the room were from the window. Everywhere the light couldn't reach was dark. He felt like he was walking in a nightmare or a horror story. Down the hall an eerie light was resting on the floor.

Gaara's room.

Fear shot up in Neji's chest. Like in the restaurant, images of what he had seen in Gaara's book floated into his thoughts. He had no idea where the light was coming from, but what if Gaara had hurt himself so bad he couldn't answer the door? He ran across the soaked carpet, his shoes making slight squelching noises as he did. He threw the door open and once again froze in his hurried steps.

The room was darker then the hallway had been. The curtains were drawn and the shades pulled down. The eerie light that had been shining under the door had been the blank blue screen of the computer. Its light only seemed to add to the darkness, casting scary, dark shadows around the room. The computer chair was now in the middle of the room and in it sat Gaara. He sat facing the door, slouched over with his feet planted firmly on the wheels of the chair as his feet couldn't reach the floor. His arms were wrapped insecurely around his stomach, and his bloodshot eyes stared out of his hallow looking face at the floor, wide and startling. He was rocking himself ever so slightly back and forth, trembling as he did, or maybe he was shivering, it was awfully cold in the room and he was soaked from the sprinklers.

Neji had never felt so scared in his life. Gaara looked like a psycho sitting there.

"G—Gaa—"

"I told you…not on Christmas."

Gaara's voice was low and coldly soft, but shaking. He was speaking slowly, Neji wasn't sure why, but it only multiplied the creepiness of the situation. It didn't make him feel better when Gaara's sharp green eyes snapped up to stare unblinkingly at him, nothing else moving at all.

Neji swallowed hard, tried to fight down his fear. "Haku asked me to check on you. A—are you oka—Gaara what the hell did you do?"

Gaara's eyes finally moved off of him, though they still did not blink and went to the door. They moved along the wall until his eyes were pointing towards the living room. It was as though he were envisioning himself walking down the hall to the room he was now staring at.

"It was already dead."

"The—the tree?" Neji asked slightly taken aback. "Gaara…that's fucking creepy!"

Gaara's eyes snapped back to stare at him. Neji was beginning to wonder if Gaara actually practiced being this scary in his spare time. What happened to the nice, smiling Gaara he was use to seeing?

"Go away. I want to be alone."

"No," Neji said, shortly, forcing a commanding sound into his voice.

"What?"

"I'm not leaving, you'll do something stupid! You'll hurt yourself or something!"

"No, I wont," Gaara told him, his tone changing slightly. Not much of a change, but Neji did notice it.

"Isn't that what you always do when you're upset?" Neji asked, slightly confused. Gaara moved slightly, his head moving a fraction of an inch to the side, a sign of his not understanding. Neji had to swallow again. Gaara still wasn't blinking at him and it was making his skin crawl. "Like you did…in your book."

Gaara finally blinked, and he seemed to understand what Neji was saying. "I won't," Gaara repeated. "My brother told me not to."

"You always listen to what you're brother says?" Neji asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Yeah, right. He told you to run away from home?"

"Yes."

"Oh," was all Neji could think of to say. He hadn't known. During the continuing silence, Neji took the time to look Gaara over again, noting how horrible he looked. He looked sick, both mentally and physically unwell. He also looked scared; of what Neji had no idea, but he did. Had he eaten since Haku left? It didn't look like it. Neji took a few small steps into the room, but Gaara's voice stopped him, returning to the cold creepy one.

"Don't come near me."

"Are you ok?" Neji asked unsure, looking down at him. Gaara was watching him as though he thought Neji would suddenly attack him. His voice however stayed the same.

"Yes."

No. Like hell he was okay. Neji's frown deepened and he suddenly wasn't quite afraid anymore. He could tell Gaara was lying to him and he could see a slight bit of fear in his eyes. Despite Gaara's repeated order to stay away from him, Neji slowly approached him until he was standing in front of him. Gaara's trembling became shakes and he couldn't hide the fear in his eyes, but they were still cold and scary looking. Now that he was here, Neji wasn't sure of what to do. His first instinct was to grab him, give him a good shake and maybe smack him, telling him to snap out of it.

He did grab him, but it was only to pull him out of the chair to stand. Gaara tried to jerk away, but Neji quickly grabbed the back of the red head's neck and held him down so he couldn't run or move away from him.

"What are you doing?" Gaara shouted, one hand trying to push him away, the other on the hand that grasped his neck.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Neji demanded. "Are you like bipolar or something? One minute you're happy and—and normal and then you're like depressed and …._psycho_! What is _wrong_ with you?"

Gaara suddenly stopped fighting him and he seemed to have lost his steam of his previously psychotic like behavior. He started shaking again and his breath faltered and started to catch in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head in a defeated manner.

"No one wants me."

"Huh?" Neji asked with a blank look. He was startled by the sudden change and was starting to believe what Gaara needed was a psychiatrist, not an impatient jock. Neji stared wildly around for some means of escape as Gaara suddenly burst into tears and slumped against him sobbing.

"No one wants me!" Gaara choked out. "I don't have a h—home and no Christmas and I have to open my presents by myself. I wanna be happy on Christmas like everyone else and I wanna be with Temari and Kankurou. I wanted to go with Haku, but I was scared and—and…and…oh god I need chocolate."

Neji stayed where he was, staring straight ahead as Gaara rushed past him and hurried out of the room. The Hyuga's arms dropped to his sides and he blinked several times, a look of confusion plastered on his face. Turning, he trudged after Gaara and went to the kitchen. Gaara was curled up in a corner by the fridge with a large box of assorted chocolates resting on his knees. He didn't seem to mind or notice the thin line of water that coated the floor that he was now sitting in; he was already soaked, it didn't seem to make a difference. Neji stared at him in total disbelief.

"Oh, my God!" he cried.

"What?" Gaara asked, looking miserable.

"You're like…a chick or something!" Neji cried.

"So?" Gaara cried angrily.

"Why don't you act more like a guy and deal with you're problems that way?" Neji suggested, unsure of what to do.

"I did! It didn't work!" Gaara insisted, talking around the chocolate stuffed in his mouth.

Neji pointed wildly at the mutilated Christmas tree and cried, "_That_ is _not_ how guys deal with their problems!" He felt himself slowly loosing his patience because of his franticness. "_That_ is psycho!"

Gaara just gave him a look, then glared off to the side. "I hate Christmas trees," he mumbled.

Neji scratched his head at a loss for what to do now. He watched Gaara eat a few more pieces from the box then crawl over to the fridge and pull out a soda from its depths and lean against the cool machine as he sipped the drink. Gaara pressed his face against the freezer door and closed his eyes, visibly in some sort of pain. Neji began to realize that it was the silence that was bothering Gaara the most. Not because he wasn't talking to him, but because he was alone with his thoughts and who knew what went on in the redhead's mind. Neji had even got a small glimpse of it and he still didn't understand. Neji saw Gaara hands were starting to shake slightly and the can was slowly slipping from his fingers.

Rolling his eyes in an exasperated manner, Neji went up to him and took the can from him before it fell and dried a chair off with a towel from under the high cabinets and pulled the chair over to him and sat down. Gaara glanced up at him in a shy manner then slowly put another piece of chocolate in his mouth, seeming to calm down a lot. Neji wasn't looking at him, but suddenly did as he thought of something.

"Does the chick method really work?" he asked, almost chuckling at the thought.

Gaara glanced up at him again, his cheeks filled like a squirrel's with candy and nodded.

Neji reached down and took a few pieces of the chocolate and sat back in the chair. "My uncle's being a real bastard lately," he said chewing absentmindedly on a piece. "He was yelling at me and stuff this morning cause I didn't want to stay with the family…and someone called me on Christmas."

"Who called?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Hm?" Neji sat up a little bit. He hadn't realized Gaara had been listening; he had been talking aloud to himself. "Oh, Haku…but whatever…I didn't want to stay anyway. I got really sucky presents this year too," he added after a scoff.

"I didn't get you a present," Gaara said quietly. "I didn't know what you wanted and I didn't know if you'd like it anyway."

Neji gave him a lopsided smile and shrugged, not sure of what to say in response. "What'd you get?" he asked.

"I haven't opened them yet," Gaara replied.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"….." Gaara didn't answer, he just looked more upset and another long silence fell between them. Neji sat back again as Gaara leaned against the fridge and began sloshing the water on the floor around with his bare feet. "Haku's gonna kill me…" he muttered to himself.

Neji glanced around what he could see of the apartment and made a noise of agreement. "I could get one of our cleaners to come by before Haku gets back," Neji suggested.

"Really?" Gaara looked up at him hopefully.

"Sure, when he coming back?" Neji said shrugging.

"Uh…tomorrow," Gaara said sheepishly.

Neji hung his head in an 'oh, crap' sort of way. "I'll see what I can do…" he muttered. He glanced down at Gaara as he absentmindedly put the last piece of chocolate in his mouth. "When's the last time you ate?" he asked.

"…." Gaara blinked and thought for a long moment.

"If you have to think about it, it's been to long," Neji said rolling his eyes. "Go change, we'll go over my house. I'll make you something. I mean…if you're ok about it being Christmas and all…or you could pretend it's not."

Gaara smiled from where he was looking down at the floor, shiny with water. That was really stupid what he did, he was starting to realize. He would have been perfectly fine with tossing the stupid thing out the balcony door. He could have burned it in the parking lot and watched the pretty flames from the balcony as the neighbors rushed out to see what had happened. He hadn't really been thinking. He could have burned the whole building down! God, Haku was never gonna let him stay home alone again.

Neji watched him shake himself and seem to snap out of his previous state of mind and look around.

"Oh, fuck…" he muttered, more to himself then anything as he looked down at himself. "Ew, I'm all wet from that shitty water."

Neji chuckled slightly and held out a hand to help him up. "Go change, I'll wait outside," he said, when the red head was standing.

"'kay," Gaara said, as he turned to walk towards his room again. At the door, he turned back to Neji who was heading towards the door to the outside hallway. "Um, Neji?"

"Hm?" Neji said, turning with a hand on the doorknob.

"Do you want me to…wear different kind of clothes then …what I normally wear?" he asked, sheepishly.

"I don't care," Neji said with a little shrug. "You can wear whatever." He opened the door and stepped out shutting it behind him and started down the stairs to wait outside.

That had been an interesting experience, hadn't it? He smiled slightly, as he opened the outside door. Gaara was coming over. His mother would probably coddle the poor teen to death if she found out he didn't have a mother himself, or a place to go on Christmas. Hiashi was gonna flip when he saw him though, but he'd do it in that polite way that made Neji know he'd get an earful later. Someone like Gaara had never been seen in his house before. Well, he'd been to the party, but the rest of the Hyuga family had made themselves scarce that night. He couldn't wait to see their reactions.

* * *

**  
Gaara's POV**

Holy shit, that water reeks. It's probably been sitting in those rusty old pipes for weeks, maybe months…was it ever changed? Apparently not, the stagnate smell is sitting around the house. I hadn't noticed until now.

I strip the wet material off myself and quickly towel myself down. I want to take a shower, but I don't have time. I open the closet, thankful that there's no sprinkler in the ceiling there and quickly shift through my clothes looking for something, semi decent to wear. God, where's all my clothes?

**Flashback**

"_Gaara, I'm taking all our dirty clothes to the cleaner's ok?" Haku said, tossing a black trash bag into the room. "Put it all in there."_

"_Why not just use the laundry room down stairs?" Gaara asked, frowning slightly._

"…_Cause that involves actual work…" Haku said slowly, as if it was obvious. "It won't be done till after Christmas though so make sure you don't put like _everything_ in there."_

**End Flashback**

Damn it! Why don't I ever listen to anything Haku says? Frustrated, I dig deep into the closet and finally pull out a shirt and hold it up.

It was a reddish black shirt that was tight fit. The left arm was all fishnets to just before the elbows, while the right was half cloth and half fishnets. The body of the shirt was really short and the rest was fishnets coming in a tight fit just above his belly button. I pulled that on and then that pair of black pants that had lots of holes in it and straps hanging from it. I love those pants. After I add a bunch of studded bracelets to cover my right arm and plain black rings on my left hand, I dig out some socks and my shoes and pulled them on. I hurry to the bathroom and fix my black make up that had been messed up by the raining sprinklers.

Mothertrucker, Neji saw me like this?

I hurriedly fixed it then grabbed my wallet and phone and rush outside.

You smile at me as I come out. You seem pleased with what I'm wearing. I don't really register that though, I'm just happy you invited me over your house. That had been something else I'd regretted. I wanted to go with someone on this horrid day, but I had been too scared. I'm glad I got a second chance.

As I sit down you hand me an enormous cd case and tell me to pick on. I'm amazed. You have as many cds as I do. And I could own my own store! I'm surprised to find that we listen to a lot of the same things. I never thought of you as one to listen to the same morbid, angst stuff I do. I find a Cradle of Filth cd and put on Nymphetamine. I sit back and closed my eyes, listening to the exotic, gothic music until I completely forget about everything else. I sing along to the familiar words.

Soft streams of a calm and sweet angelic voice, mixed with the deathlike growls of lust, suck me in like a black void. The angelic choir joining them, singing in longing for the addictive love. It overwhelms me. I want be part of the overwhelming ness the music has drown me in. I sing both parts. I know them well.

I sing until I crack open my eyes and notice you're watching me as we drive down the plowed streets. I choke on my voice and instantly silence the next stream of lyrics that were about to slip out. I forgot you were in the car with me. You must think I'm an idiot.

"Wow, you really do have a nice voice," you say, blinking in shock. I blush darkly as you reach over and hit a button, replaying the song. "Sing it again, I love this song."

I swallow slightly, in slight shock myself. "I do to," I say quietly.

"I can tell," you say with a grin. "Wish I could sing like that," you add shaking your head. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Am I dreaming? Am I really in the car with Hyuga Neji? Going to his house? His complementing my singing? If I am I don't want to wake up. I want to see how the story ends.

**End POV**

* * *

Neji poked his head in the front door and looked around. Seeing no one, he pulled his head out again then led Gaara inside. Gaara looked amused at Neji's caution as he led him quickly up the stairs.

"Are we breaking an entry?"

"SH!"

"Sorry," Gaara whispered quietly. He followed Neji up to the Hyuga's room then looked at him in question as he shut and locked the door. "What…are you doing?"

"My family likes to snoop," Neji told him.

Gaara replied with a small "oh" and began casually looking around Neji's room, feeling as though he were entering a forbidden area of secrets. A stalker's dream. The room was large. And very blue. The walls and furniture were all painted in pale blues, very calming ones. The double bed was parallel to the door with dark blue sheets and matching pillow cases. At the foot of the bed were a few large bean bags in front of a TV that was apparently used for DVDs and video games only. Gaara made his way over to the stack of movies and games and poked through them, curiosity taking over.

"Look, I didn't bring you up here to play video games," Neji said. He watched Gaara freeze and slowly turn to him, his head tilted to the side looking confused. Neji crossed his arms and refused to look at him. "Ever since the party, I can't stop thinking about you."

Gaara blinked stupidly and pointed at himself. "You were thinking about me?" he asked in disbelief.

"You're like a fucking drug!" Neji snapped angrily. "I don't even like guys!"

"…But you were thinking about _me_?" Gaara asked again, blinking.

"What the hell! Yes!" Neji cried, slightly loosing his temper. "It was a pathetic kiss on my part and I …want more." Neji crossed his arms again and huffed like the spoiled, stuck up rich kid he was.

Gaara wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. He slowly gave him a single nod and stayed where he was, studying him. Neji had been the first to move at the party. The one who had kissed him. Why was he being all unsure and shy about it now? It was the challenge, he realized. That made sense. He had been able to do it at the party because everyone was watching and he didn't want to look like he was too scared to do it at the party. Neji had never kissed a guy before.

Gaara grinned crookedly and shrugged his shoulder a little. "It's just like kissing a girl you know," he said.

Fully aware that Gaara had figured him out, Neji glared darkly at him. "I know that!" he snapped.

"No, you don't," Gaara said, crossing his arms defiantly.

They glared at each other until Gaara rolled his eyes and turned back to look at the games, deciding that it was a waste of time to glare at Neji. He was spun around again by a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you prove it?"

Gaara noted the light pinkness on Neji's checks and almost laughed. "Alright," he said, turning around to face him fully.

There was another long silence between them and Neji became aware that he was thoroughly annoying the teen in front of him. Damn, why was this so hard? It was just a kiss. "J—just gimme a minute…"

Gaara stood back, arms crossed as he gave Neji his 'minute' until he lost his patience. "You sound like a girl about to lose her virginity," he told him.

Neji blushed again and glared. Growling in frustration, he grabbed Gaara's shoulders and kissed him. It was apparently to light for Gaara's taste though. His neck was grabbed from behind and pulled closer into a deep kiss that soon became a battle of dominance. At the first pause of breath from Gaara, Neji took over and pushed him down onto the bed. He continued kissing and biting his lip until a hand raked through his hair, catching a fistful and yanking back. Neji yelped and followed the hand back, then down to lay on his back next to Gaara as the red head moved on top of him.

"You're too shy," Gaara's murmuring voice sent chills up Neji's spine as he began kissing and biting with a vampyric passion on his lips and neck. The little moans and gasps of pleasure from the raven haired boy who was completely at his mercy only egged Gaara on. His grip was unintentionally loosened as Neji's hands began exploring his chest and bare stomach. His breath hitched as Neji's hands slid up to his neck and pulled it down to be bitten.

A knock on the door made them both jump and Gaara let go of Neji's hair as Neji sat up.

"What?" Neji demanded angrily.

"Neji-san, you have a phone call," came the reply.

Neji bodily tossed Gaara off him and stormed over to the door, unlocking and wrenching it open. "Who is it?" he demanded.

"The same gentleman as before, sir."

Neji grabbed the phone from him and slammed the door shut in his face. "Nice timing, Haku, really!" he snapped. Behind him on the bed Gaara silently snickered. Haku couldn't see and he didn't think the butler noticed but Neji's face was the same color as his own hair. He was also going to need to take care of something, but he didn't say anything right then.

"….Did I…_interrupt_ something?" Haku's amused and thoroughly thrilled voice only annoyed Neji more.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Is Gaara ok?"

"Yeah he's here with me."

"…..._Holy fuck_!"

"Shut up! Nothing happened!" Neji snapped, blushing darkly.

"So…Gaara's there?" Haku asked, after laughing through a cough, trying to sound casual.

"Say 'hi' Gaara," Neji muttered, holding the phone in his direction.

"Hi Gaara," Gaara called from the bed. He was slightly annoyed at the intrusion himself, but also slightly glad. That had gone a little too far then he intended. He watched as Neji said a few things more to Haku then opened the door and tossed the phone at the waiting Hyuga butler.

He turned back to Gaara, massaging the area Gaara had been nearly ripping his hair out. The red head was watching him with his head tilted to the side slightly, looking thoroughly amused. "What?"

Gaara's eye brows went up for a minute then he sat back, crossing his legs. "Go into the bathroom and look at your self in the full view mirror," he said.

Neji gave him a weird look then turned and walked out of the room, shutting it behind him. When he finally came back, Gaara was waiting for him, lying on his stomach on the bed, grinning madly.

"Like you didn't have a problem," Neji snapped anger and embarrassed.

"I'm too good for that," Gaara said, propping himself up on his elbow.

Neji was glaring at him so much he was shaking in rage. Gaara felt as though he could see steam coming out of Neji's ears. When he finally had it under control, he straightened and took a few deep breaths. "You…wanna get something to eat?" he muttered.

Gaara nodded and rolled off the bed. They walked out of the room and down the stairs in silence. Neji still looked slightly embarrassed and Gaara grinned. "So was I right?" he asked casually.

"About what?"

"It's like kissing a girl isn't it?"

Neji shot him a sideways glance then continued to watch the path of his feet. "You're a good kisser," he mumbled.

"Heh, thank you," Gaara said.

They stepped off the stairs and made their way down the hallway towards the kitchen. As they did, they passed the sitting room where the bulk of the Hyuga family was currently occupying. The chattering and laughing stopped almost instantly as each Hyuga fixed his or her eyes on Gaara. Gaara stopped walking as they did so, slightly amused by the instant silence, but not liking the looks they were giving him. They were on the lines off 'what is that and who let it in the house?' Hinata, however, smiled and greeted Gaara kindly.

"Hey, Hinata," Gaara replied, grinning nervously. He was thankful when Neji backtracked to stand next to him.

"Who's your friend, Neji?" a pretty woman with long black hair and white eyes asked. She stood from her chair and separated herself from the pack of Hyugas, but didn't approach them completely. Gaara liked her smile.

"Uh…oh sorry," Neji said with a small gesture to said friend. "Mom, Gaara. Gaara, Mom and family."

Gaara smiled at Neji's mother, then said a quiet "Hi," to the rest of the people still staring at him. He never knew the Hyuga family was so big, and this probably wasn't even half of it.

"We're gonna go in the kitchen," Neji said, pulling Gaara with him.

"Why?" questioned the deep voice of Hyuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuga family.

"Gaara hasn't eaten yet," Neji said with a frown.

"What?" Neji's mother cried. She rushed over to them and took Gaara's fishnet covered arms. "Not all day? Why it's past lunchtime! What did you eat last night?"

"I…wasn't hungry," Gaara mumbled, quite surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Wasn't hungry," she repeated as if that was the most absurd thing she had ever heard. "Boy, get in the kitchen!" she ordered, pushing him ahead of her. When they reached the kitchen, she made him sit at the island and began bustling around the large room.

"Mom!" Neji said annoyed. "I wanna cook for him."

"You can help dear," she replied.

"No! I want to do it myself! He's my friend! I want to cook for him!"

"What would you like to eat dear?" she asked ignoring her son.

"Mom!"

"Uh…whatever's fine," Gaara replied.

"Why is your hair all wet?" she asked suddenly.

"I—…uh…the sprinklers came on at my apart—well, it's not really my apartment, it's my friend's. I just stay there," Gaara said, reaching up to brush his hair back.

"Why weren't you with your family?" she asked. "It's Christmas, you should be with them."

Gaara's smile instantly dropped and he stared down at the island's tiled top. Neji whispered something to her and she clapped a hand over her mouth in worry. She went over to Gaara and pulled him into a heartwarming hug, apologizing for not thinking. "Why don't you take a shower and then eat?" she suggested. "Neji can show you where—"

She turned to Neji, who was now brandishing a large chopping knife at her. "You take him! I want to cook!" he said.

Gaara looked startled at the threatening looking knife, then at Neji and saw that he was annoyed, but only playing with the knife. His mother gave a humph then put a hand on Gaara's should and led him up the stairs to the second floor bathroom.

"I love your outfit, dear," she said as she found him a towel in the linen closet. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, thanks," Gaara said, slightly shocked. "I made it."

"You made it?" she repeated in shock.

"Well…I got the cloths from cheap convenient stores and cut them up and sewed them together," Gaara said, shrugging his shoulder.

"That's interesting," she said, smiling in an impressed way. "Are you an artist?"

"Sort of, I guess." He hadn't drawn or painted anything serious in a while, but his music was art too.

"I like to paint," she said, setting the towel on the closed toilet seat. "Not anything artistic, just rooms and such. Hiashi doesn't like the bright colors, but he lets me paint the bed rooms if its occupants allow it."

"Did you paint Neji's room?" Gaara asked in sudden realization.

"Yes, blue is supposed to be a calming color. I painted it, hoping to sooth Neji's raging temper."

Gaara laughed with her then she waved her hand at the shower and stepped out, giving him his privacy. As the warm water streamed over his body, he closed his eyes, feeling suddenly very tired. He was spending time with a family on Christmas. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Neji's mother was really nice. He couldn't remember his own mother, but if he could, he'd want her to be like Neji's mother.

* * *

Gaara spend the entire day at the Hyuga's mansion. Hiashi yelled at Neji at one point, but Neji's mother coaxed him into letting Gaara stay and Neji finally had an excuse to stay away from the rest of the family. They spent the whole time shut up in Neji's room playing video games until dinner when Neji's mother came upstairs to call them down.

"Neji, dear, it's time for dinner," she said, peeking her head in after knocking twice.

"'Kay, we'll be down in a minute," Neji said, pausing the game. He glanced down at Gaara who had fallen asleep, curled up on his bean bag. Neji stared at him then swallowed. What the hell was that? Did his heart just flutter a little? No…he told himself. Well…maybe it did…a tiny little...non-existant flutter.

Quietly, Neji stood and picked up his camera from his desk and took a picture of Gaara sleeping. Even he had to admit he thought the red head looked cute sleeping like that. Reaching out, he gently shook Gaara's shoulder.

"Dinner," Neji said when Gaara lifted his head up.

Gaara sat up sleepily. "You guys don't have to feed me," he said. "I'll be fine…"

"Oh, yeah, like my mom would go for that," Neji said standing. "You look really tired."

"I haven't slept in a while…"

"You can sleep after dinner you know," Neji told him as they left his room.

"I'm a guest, what would you do while I was?" Gaara asked, frowning slightly.

"Fuck you while you're sleeping," Neji said, giving him an evil look.

Gaara snickered slightly; glad Neji had slightly loosened up. "Sounds like something Haku would say," he said. "Now I'll never be able to go back to sleep."

Neji laughed at that and they entered the large dining room together. Gaara never liked family dinners with his own family, unless, by some chance, their father wasn't home, but he really didn't like eating dinner with the Hyugas. Everything was so proper and perfect, Gaara was sure he was doing everything wrong. He couldn't quite understand why he had two forks, two spoons and a set of chopsticks, even after Neji explained it to him.

After dinner, Neji dragged Gaara back up to the room before Hiashi could object. Gaara sat back down on the bean bag and they resumed playing the Ocarina of Time. Neji was watching Gaara out of the corner of his head as he himself played. He looked about to collapse.

"You can sleep on my bed you know," Neji said, pausing and saving the game out of habit. Gaara turned his head slightly and gave him a look. "I was kidding earlier! Honest!" he added laughing.

Gaara ignored his offer and turned back to the TV. Neji shrugged and continued the game. A few minutes later, Gaara finally gave in and crawled up onto the bed to curl up and sleep.

**Neji POV**

I inwardly smile as you slump over to climb on the bed. It's about time; I think I'd leave you there if you fell asleep on the floor. I pause the game and turn around to stare at you. This had been the most interesting Christmas I've ever had. My mom totally loves you. Although, my mom totally loves everyone, she still likes you a lot.

I sigh. What am I supposed to do with you? I've never dated or liked a guy before. I'm not even sure I like you. I mean, I liked the kiss, it was almost going too far and I don't know what I'd do then. You seemed thankful it hadn't gone further too. I don't understand why though, isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that what you _do_?

I want to read your book again; it's like that answer to all the unsolvable shit that goes on in your mind. It's probably in a safe place at the apartment, out of my reach for a good long while.

I blink suddenly and sit up, a thought passing threw my head. I get up and creep out of the room to go find mom. She's out on the backyard reading on the swing. It's still light out, but he didn't think it would have made a difference to her.

"Hey, mom?" I asked as I approached.

She placed her finger on her last line in her book and looked up, smiling at him. "Yes, dear?"

"Did you talk to those cleaners yet?" I asked, crossing my fingers hopefully.

"I did and they're going to do itvery early tomorrow morning before Gaara's friend gets back, but I need the address and all, I was going to get it from you before going to bed."

"Yeah…well there's this thing that I want them to bring back," I tell her. "It's a black book that looks like a sketch book."

"Alright," she said smiling at him again. "I'll tell them."

"Thanks, mom," I said, turning back to walk towards the door, but I pause and add, as an after thought, "Tell them not to look in it."

"Alright."

* * *

****

**_Thank you to my dear Junsui Kegasu for Bate reading part of this. You did an excellent job love_**


	12. Car Ride

**School of Freaks**

Chapter 12: Car Ride

**_OMG Shu is so sorry this took so long. Her mind was so blank for thischapter and she's working so hard on Vindicated (18 pages so far) Ask Junsui Kegasu…I whined at her about it. this chapter is short cause I wanted to update this faster and it leaves me with something to start with for chapter 13…well it's not really short it's 13 pages, but still it's shorter then what I usually write it feels. Omg I wanna respond to all ur reviews but I can't! argh! _**

_**AH! Warning! Sex!**_

* * *

"Why are you telling me this again?" 

"Guilt overcame me like a black plague."

"Ooooo-kay…" Haku said, grinning lopsided. "It's ok, though," he added. "Everything's all better."

"I'm still sorry," Gaara mumbled, curled up on the sofa.

"I know you are, but its ok! It's what I get for bestfriending a bipolar psychopath," Haku said, coming into the living room with pop corn and sodas.

"Did you know I was?"

"Was what?"

"Bipolar."

"Ah…I suspected, but Kankurou told me a long while ago," Haku said, handing him a soda.

"Oh," was all Gaara replied as he clutched the soda can.

"I noticed you ate all the chocolate in the house though," Haku said, grinning as he turned the TV on.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"Ok."

Haku grinned over his soda can. Then he looked sadly down at the pop corn in his lap. "So you're with Neji now?" he asked, putting the bowl and can on the end table.

"Didn't say that," Gaara said making a weird face at the TV. "We were just kissing…"

"…..So you're with Neji now?" Haku repeated.

"Sure Haku, what ever you say," Gaara said, focusing on the movie that was playing. His attention was suddenly pulled away as Haku leaned in and kissed him, uncurling him and lying on top of him. "Hey Haku! What are you doing?"

"One more time? Please…?" Haku pleaded, his hands roaming up under Gaara's shirt.

"I—I thought we weren't gonna do this…" Gaara said, his breath coming out in short gasps as Haku's well-learned hands played every tender spot on him.

"Just once more," Haku purred. "Once more? Before I give you away? You were mine first anyway. I might get jealous." Gaara was giving him the weirdest look as Haku propped himself up above him, letting his hair fall, acting as a curtain around their faces. Haku grinned and reached down to grab in between Gaara's legs, causing Gaara to give a little yelp. "You know you wanna. I remember when you were all shy and nervous," he stuck his tongue out at him. "You're not so nervous anymore are you?"

"Are you gonna travel down memory lane or you wanna do this?" Gaara demanded, giving him a small glare.

Haku grinned evilly and sat up, straddling his waist. "How shall I then?" he asked, absentmindedly.

Gaara rolled his eyes and let his head drop back on the sofa. Haku was playing around; this could get annoying on his part. He blinked as Haku's hand suddenly darted out and grabbed something on his wrist breaking it. Looking at his friend's hand, he saw a clear snap bracelet with little bits of black inside it.

"Didn't I give you this?" Haku asked, twirling it around.

"Yeah…"

Haku giggled evil. "Whoops, I broke your bondage bracelet."

"What?" Gaara asked, slightly started.

"How rude of me!" Haku said, smiling like he'd just gotten a present. "Now I guess I _have_ to do something very special to you!"

Gaara swallowed nervously as Haku began drawing circles on his bare stomach. "K—keep in mind that T—Temari and Kankurou are coming over tomorrow morning…"

Haku grinned sadistically at him. "Like I'll remember that…you know how…_forgetful_ I can be sometimes…"

"Nnn….Haku …I donno…" Gaara moaned, his hands stopping Haku's.

Haku frowned down at him and pushed his hands over his head. "Hey, I taught you all this stuff," he leaned down and ran his tongue up Gaara's face. "You can thank me…" He frowned suddenly. "I don't want to force you, you know."

"I—I know…" Gaara hissed, fully aware of the presence of Haku's hands. "B—but Neji…"

"Is no where near here and won't find out," Haku purred, as he pushed Gaara's shirt up, running his tongue around on his smooth chest. Gaara gave a whimpering moan of pleasure, softly crying out Haku's name.

* * *

"Holy fucking SHIT!" Neji screeched, shooting up in bed. His eyes were wide and he was covered in cold sweat. "Oh….my god…" 

He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and splashed his face with it. That had been the _worst_ dream he had ever had. Where it had come from, he didn't know. Why had he had it, he didn't know. But it was horrible. Swallowing hard he rushed back into his room and grabbed his phone.

* * *

Gaara groaned loudly. Why the fuck was the phone ringing? It was three in the morning. He was tired; so tired that Haku let him sleep in the bed with him. Usually he slept on the sofa, but he was exhausted and Haku wanted him to get a good sleep before school started again and told him he had no choice. Ignoring the phone meant that Haku would wake up, so Gaara sleepily reached over and picked up the phone. 

"What?" he asked drowsily, to comatose to care about manners.

"Gaara! Don't have sex with Haku!"

Gaara blinked sleepily. A long silence followed, but his half asleep mind couldn't process what the voice on the other end had said. "What?"

"Don't…have sex with Haku!" the voice on the other end repeated.

"Who…the _hell_ is this?" he asked, sleepily.

"It's Neji…"

"…Neji…? ….Neji it's three in the morning…" Gaara whined.

"I know! But….just ….don't!..." There was a loud groan of self annoyance on the other end. There was a click on the other end and a dial tone was heard.

Gaara blinked sleepily a few more times then hung the phone up again and laid back down. A moment later he sat up again and picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Did you just say not to have sex with Haku?"

"….."

"Why would I have sex with Haku?" Gaara asked, slightly more awake now.

"Just….don't, ok?"

"…Sure…" Gaara said, very confused.

"Alright…goodnight."

"….'night…"

'_What the fuck?'_ was the last thing he thought before he fell back down into the bed.

* * *

Gaara didn't really like going to parties without Haku. It meant that he was the only one he knew there. He was his only friend. But Haku hadn't wanted to go to this party. He said that it was a school night and he had thrown his sleeping pattern off over the break and needed to fix it. He had said that Gaara should go to loosen up and get out of the house. So Gaara went. Neji was there as well. Gaara spend the better part of the party stalking the 'unsuspecting' Hyuga and glaring at all the girls who were swarming around him. He lost Neji at one point and ended up watching people dance in the living room and family room. 

Gaara turned around as someone tapped his shoulder.

"Are you Gaara?" the two teenagers asked, shouting to be heard over the music.

"What?" Gaara shouted back for the same reason. One of the boys leaned down to his ear and repeated his question to which Gaara nodded and replied, "Yeah!"

They led him over to the wall near the door to the room. "We hear you're good at parties," they said with grins.

Gaara frowned and turned away. "No," he told them, starting to walk away. He was so close to getting Neji. He didn't want to mess himself up again and have Neji think of him as a slut again. He could go to a party and not hook up with people.

They didn't seem to like his answer at all. They grabbed him and pulled him into a dark closet Gaara hadn't noticed before and followed him in. Gaara cursed at them and tried to shove his way to the door, but they pulled him back, tugging his clothes off him. When all his clothes were scattered somewhere on the floor, one reached around and began groping him, rubbing his length while biting at his ear. The other reached around and grabbed him, pressing their waists together. Gaara felt something hard pressing against him and hurriedly turned back to the one behind him.

"Hey! Hey! No, not like that! It hurts if you—"

"Wont hurt me," was the matter of fact reply. His hands moved to Gaara's waist and he thrust himself into him, earning a cry of pain from Gaara that was drowned in the booming music from outside the room. Again and again; each time harder and more painful. Gaara bit his lip until it bled and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain.

The one in front of him grabbed his head and yanked it down, undoing his own pants. "Suck," he ordered, shoving his waist into Gaara's face. Gaara glared up at him, refusing to obey his command, but the teen behind him grabbed his hair and began thrusting faster and harder. Gaara screamed in pain and as he opened his mouth to do so, the other thrust his hardening length inside of his mouth, causing him to choke and gag on the cry. "I said suck, you whore!"

The teen behind him released and stopped his thrusting, panting with pleasure. When he finally pulled himself out, Gaara let his legs go limp and fell down, but his was grabbed and pinned to the wall as the other boy pushed himself deeper in Gaara's throat.

"Naw, dude, fuck his ass," the other said, laughing.

The other gave him a look then moved back away from Gaara, who spit and coughed, gasping for breath. The first lifted him up off the ground, pinning his arms behind his back, while the other grabbed his thighs and lifted him completely off the ground and began thrusting himself inside of him. Gaara arched his back and screamed against, struggling to break their grips.

With a loud bang, the door was thrown open and someone stormed in, glaring eyes sweeping across the scene.

"Neji!" Gaara exclaimed, blushing darkly. He hoped he wasn't glaring at him. Oh god let him not be glaring at him. It wasn't his fault, they made him! He hoped he would believe him.

"Get out," Neji commanded in a low voice.

"What the fuck man? Wait your turn!"

"I don't have to," Neji said, his glare deepening. "He's _my_ boyfriend. Get out now or you'll be dating your hands for the rest of your life."

The two glared at him, but dropped Gaara, letting him crash to the floor, and shoved passed Neji, fixing their pants as they went. Neji closed the door behind them and turned the light on. Gaara was huddled on the floor, trying to cover himself while searching for his clothes. When he saw Neji looking at him, he blushed darkly and hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Neji," he said. "They…they—"

"Made you, I know. I saw," Neji said, looking away.

"I'm still sorry."

"I know. Get dressed, I'm taking you home," Neji said, turning his back to Gaara. Gaara mumbled a thanks then hurried to get his clothes on. When he was standing next to him, fully dressed, Neji gave a short nod then led him out to the street where he had parked his car. "What _are_ you wearing?" he asked as he unlocked his car with the remote on his keys.

"It's like Envy's outfit," Gaara said as he opened the passenger side door. Neji gave him a blank look over the car. "…Full Metal Alchemist…."

"Don't watch TV," Neji told him, sitting down.

"I usually only watch movies," Gaara said, also sitting and closing the car door.

"Like what?"

"What ever everyone else is watching…"

Neji started the car and pulled out onto the street. They drove in silence. As it ate away between them, Neji kept darting glances away from the road to Gaara, noting the silence's affect on him. He wasn't uncomfortable with the silence, his body language told Neji that, but, as before, it left him alone with his thoughts that seemed to plague him night and day, waiting for a moment of silence to pounce.

"What are you thinking about?" Neji asked, glaring at the road is if it were its fault he was feeling soft and wanted to help. His mom always said that getting someone to talk was the best thing to do. It helped get to the root of the problem. He felt like a shrink. It was bothering him, but something about Gaara made him want to know more.

**Gaara POV**

"What are you thinking about?"

I turn and stare at you in surprise. How had you known I was thinking? Was it that apparent on my face? I looked at my reflection on the dark window. I can't tell anything. But I was thinking.

I bring my knees up to my chest, putting my feet on the seat. It's a bad habit I developed while driving in Kankurou's car a lot. It felt like no one could see through me when I did it, but I see you flinch at my movement. You don't like people putting their feet on your car seats, but I can't help it. I don't want you to see me. I'm sorry.

"I was just…thinking about…" Dare I even dare to tell him? Let Neji in on my dark thoughts that hate me and like to pick at me like non stopping baby birds. I want to rant, I feel like ranting to anyone…anything. I'd rant at a tree if one were present. I hate the way people treat me. If I'd known what people would see me as before, would I even have started? If Haku had never asked me out in the first place what would I be? Most likely some shy little no body in the corner. But at least I'd be a respected no body in the corner. I'm not just some piece of shit anyone cause fuck off at parties. I don't want to be a piece of shit, but I can't make people think differently. I don't know how. Neji wouldn't want to know what he was thinking about, but he asked didn't he? The worst he could do was tell him to shut up.

"…People think I'm really forgetful, but I'm not," I start, letting words just roll off my tongue. "I remember things and most of them are bad things that haunt me until I can't see straight. I—I know I seem like a slut and maybe sometimes I can't like one, but I don't _want _to _be_ one. It's just that…every time I do I forget…all the bad thoughts just go away for awhile and I have quiet. That's all I want is to hear that quiet…to forget. But people will see me and forever think of me as some…stupid whore they can do whatever they fucking want to and get away with it!"

With that said, I turn away and bang my head against the window. I wait for your laugh or some comment about my thoughts. They weren't really that bad then…I was just ranting. I've decided that I won't tell you my dark thoughts. I don't want you to go away.

As an after thought of my rant I add on in a quiet voice to myself, "I should have just started drugs or something…"

"Why didn't you?" you ask me. I suppose you don't really know how to respond to my rant and the small comment to myself seemed to give you something to say. "I'm not saying you should've…I'm just curious…"

"I donno…" I reply, "It's just never appealed." Drugs are bad. Kankurou use to do drugs when he was in high school. It use to scare me when he'd come home high or stoned. Dad use to get made at him. It's also why I don't like alcohol. Kankurou use to come home from parties and stuff real drunk and dad always drank at night anyway and they'd get in arguments and fights over the stupidest things. People die from drinking too much and from overdoses. It sounds stupid, but I'm scared of death. Scared like scared shitless of it. You wouldn't think I was, but I'm not suicidal. I've only gone that far a few times and I hadn't been in my right mind.

Silence is dragging. I continue to talk.

"When Haku and I started going out…I remember I was just really happy. Like…it wasn't a fake happy, I really felt happy. But Haku's the kind of person that can't get in a lasting relationship. He and Tayuya will break up soon, I'm sure. We're just friends now, and I'm not as happy as I was. Haku told me it was better, but it wasn't. I felt like he let me down too, just like everyone else in my life did, but I couldn't just…leave. Haku was my first friend. I wasn't ready to leave. I figure…sex helps me forget…but having someone care about you completely stops the voices in my head."

I hadn't meant to say voices. That was going a little too deep into the dark thoughts for you. I hope you didn't notice my word choice, but you seem at a complete loss of what to say and just respond with a small, "Oh…"

I look over at you. You're hiding something. I know what you're hiding. I should be mad, but I'm not. I'm too tired to be mad, too tired to panic. It's already happened once. But because you did it, it feels like you can't trust me. Like you want to know stuff about me, but don't want me to find out. I feel used. I hate that feeling.

"Neji, why did you take my book again?"

I watch you jump in surprise and glance over at me, making several pathetic attempts to stammer out a lie that you didn't, but I keep my eyes even and you're lies die quickly. You're eyes dart back to the road and you refuse to answer as though you don't have to.

I begin to grow a little angry. It's my book! I have the right to know why you keep taking my book! It's my private thoughts. Haku doesn't even read it. Why do you think you can do whatever you want and get away with it?

"I was just curious," you mutter angrily. You're angry with me? What do you have to be angry at me? You're messed up ego and personality is worse then mind is. I think I'm starting to get use to it, but still. It was my book. You didn't ask.

"You could've just asked me," I tell him. I fiddle with the hem of my black jacket. "Not everything about me is in that book."

"I noticed!" you snap. So you were looking for something in particular.

"What were you looking for?"

I watch your glare darken. I think I am getting use to it. I don't know why you get so mad when someone confronts you about something. It was just a question. If you wanted to know so bad that you'd steal something from me, you would ask me when you couldn't find it.

"I was…just….why…?" You're having trouble getting the question out. I wait patiently until you get so frustrated with your self that you blurt out the question. "Why didn't you want to keep going before?"

Oh, that. That was bothering you. "I didn't exactly see you running back for more," I tell him, refusing to answer his question. I told him he could ask me. I never said I'd have to answer. That was personal. It was my own little problem. I don't want you to know, I think you'd laugh at my reason. Maybe I'm just toying with you, but I have a reason.

I have a reason for everything don't I? Maybe I'm just making excuses for myself.

I watch you pull off the road. You're really mad, or maybe just embarrassed. Whatever it is, I know I'm going to get the full front of your wrath. I don't really care. I've had worse.

"Shut the fuck up!" you shout. "I've never kissed a guy before! I have an excuse! What was I supposed to do? You looked relieved! _Why_?"

I inwardly laugh. My stopping and not wanting to continue must have been a slight stab on your ego. You may not have wanted to continue with me, but my not wanting continue with you must have really annoyed you. Bu I have no intention of tell you. Maybe I'll never tell you. I know however, that my not telling you will also bother you so much that you won't go away. I don't want you to go away. You're finally acknowledging me. Spending time with me. I feel like I'm floating.

I cross my arms defiantly, getting the expected response from you. You get angrier and yell at me to tell you. I don't have to and you can't make me. I voice this to you and your anger multiplies.

"Get out!"

"What?"

"Out! Get out of my car!" you order, pointing at the door.

I obey, not caring that I'm in the middle of no where. I just step out onto the dark street and shut the door. I don't need someone yelling at me. I hate yelling. You yell a lot; it gives me a head ache. I begin walking down the street and you soon zoom pass me. I'm not stupid. I hang out with way to many girls to not pick up on a few bits of their infinite knowledge of us men. Tayuya and Temari both say that guys act first then think and act again on their thought. So if that was right then…yep. Neji's turning around to come get me. Oh, my god, don't laugh, that might make things worse.

**End POV**

The rode in silence for another long while. Neji was furious with himself for going back and letting Gaara get back in his car, but he was hit by a wave of guilt when he remember what happened the last time Gaara walked home because he didn't give him a ride. He knew he shouldn't feel angry at Gaara, but who else was in the direct radius of his glare? He was determined to show the redhead that he was only doing this because he had too and refused to say anything to him to break the silence again, but it was Gaara who broke the silence this time.

"Neji?"

Neji made a noise to show he was listening.

"Why did you tell those guys that I'm your boyfriend?" Neji could hear a tint of hopefulness in his voice, but Neji was angry and felt this was a perfect time to make Gaara feel bad.

"So they'd get off you," he replied shortly.

"…that's all?" Gaara asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes."

"…oh…" Gaara turned away and pressed his face against the window and watched the dark road go by beneath them. It had been a stupid question, he realized. Neji didn't date guys, only girls. He was popular and had lots of friends, while he was an outcast and a freak. Even if Neji wanted to started dating guys it wouldn't be with him.

Neji pulled the car into Haku's apartment's parking lot, but parked it a good distance from the building and turned the car off. As Gaara turned to ask what he was doing, Neji grabbed his chin and kissed him.

"You said I was too shy before," Neji said, letting his breath dance on Gaara's lips as he undid his seat belt. "That's an insult to my reputation you know."

It was awkward because of the built of the front seat of the car, but Neji didn't seem to mind. If anything he was use to it. His mouth was so hot and skillful, Gaara didn't even try to fight for dominance. Neji reached back and held his head, receiving a moan of pleasure from Gaara in return as he kissed him deeper.

Neji paused, giving Gaara a chance to breath. He watched him pant for breath, his lips swollen. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Gaara had been right. It was like kissing a girl…sort of.

As he leaned in for more, Gaara suddenly seemed to come to his senses and pulled away from him. He hurriedly unbuckled his seat belt and rushed out of the car. Neji frowned and followed him.

"Hey!" he called as Gaara hurried away. "What's wrong?" he tried to move in front of him, but Gaara shifted away, going around him. "Hey!" he shouted angrily. When Gaara continued to ignore him, he ran after him, grabbing and twisting his arm to get him to stop. "What the fuck are you doing? What's wrong?"

"Ow! Stop! Neji let go!"

"Answer me!"

"You're hurting me Neji!"

"Answer!" Neji shouted, yanking his arm so that Gaara fell. Gaara didn't' reply, he was too preoccupied with the pain in his arm. Neji dragged him back to the car and finally let him go. When Gaara tried to get away again, he grabbed him and bodily pinned him against the car.

"Neji, stop! Stop it! You're acting like _them_! You're hurting me! Let go!"

"If you would just _tell_ me, I would have to!"

"You wouldn't understand," Gaara insisted.

"Try me!"

"I don't have to tell you!"

"Would you just—"

"Yo, Hyuga! Back off the shrimp!"

Neji turned and glared at the two approaching figures then backed away from Gaara. Kisame grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him away behind him.

"I just want him to answer my question."

"You looked like you're sexually harassing the kid…yeah," said the blond with Kisame.

"Who are you?" Gaara whispered.

"Deidara…yeah. Kisame's gonna ask Haku if I can stay over. M'mom locked me outta my house again…yeah," the blond whispered back.

"Oh…"

"I was _not_ sexually harassing him!" Neji was saying angrily. "Why won't you answer my question? You did it again! I have the right to know now!"

Gaara hung his head and looked away, then turned and ran away towards the apartments, clutching his jacket around him, trying to block the cold from his body. He could hear Neji calling angrily after him, and Kisame called his name once and left it at that. He knew where he was going.

Neji wouldn't understand! He just wouldn't! No one really did. No one ever understood him. He was alone in the world in the fact that he had no one to share his thoughts with. No one to explain them to. No one to be with.

No one who wouldn't leave him.

"Haku!" Gaara called, as he burst into the apartment.

Haku looked up from where he had been ordering pizza and telling Zabuza what movie to get. After noting that Haku was in the kitchen, Gaara ran past them into Haku's room and slammed the door shut. Haku and Zabuza exchanged glances then Haku handed his friend the phone and asked him to order instead.

Gaara knelt next to the window looking out over the parking lot and peeked outside. By the light of the lamp posts littering the street, he could see Kisame and that Deidara person walking towards the apartments. Neji was glaring after them, leaning against his car. He looked up as though he could see Gaara, though that was impossible, and gave him the finger before getting into his car and driving off.

He heard someone sigh and felt a thin, gentle hand on his shoulder. Gaara sat back against his friend's legs and sighed himself.

"How was the party?"

"It sucked."

"Aw…cause I wasn't there?"

"It just…sucked…ass."

Haku sat down behind him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "Tell me, tell me," he cooed. "Talk to me, my sexy little emo baby."

Gaara sighed and leaned back against him, closing his eyes. Haku may not understand, but he was lucky that the girl-like teen was good at listening and making you feel wanted.

Gaara told him.

* * *

_**  
Fooled u all with that HakuGaara thing didn't I? Neji's having sex dreams about Gaara ahahahahha**_


	13. My Dirty Little Secret

**School of Freaks**

Chapter 13: My Dirty Little Secret

* * *

Neji spend all of the school day trying to track down Gaara. He spent all morning, staring at himself in the mirror to convince himself that he wasn't mad at Gaara, so he didn't feel angry. This amazed him, he hadn't expected his mother's tips to work, but he was starting to get annoyed. Any other day, since Gaara transferred to school, he would pass him at least 12 times in the hall before the day was over. This year he was discovering that it was because Gaara had planned it that way—Neji wouldn't be surprised if the red head knew his entire schedule by heart, but now he wasn't seeing him at all. It was as if he just fell off the planet. 

He needed to apologize, his mom had told him. And he needed to get use to apologizing since Gaara wasn't use to letting Neji do what ever, and say what ever he wanted, and probably wasn't going to get use to either. Being a councilor, he figured she was right about that. Gaara's accusation the previous night had rung in his ears, even in his dreams.

**Flashback**

"_You're acting like _them_!"_

**End flashback**

That was a stab in his chest in it's self. He hadn't meant to force Gaara, but he just wouldn't tell him! It would be so much easier to just tell him. 'Them'. Gaara said he was acting like those bastards who hurt him last night. He must have really hurt him to be categorized with them.

"Where the fuck is he?" he said aloud to no one in particular.

One of the other soccer players he had been walking with turned and gave him an odd look. "Who?" he asked.

Neji ignored him. No one was to know about Gaara. No one. Perhaps not even Gaara. It wasn't like they were _together_, but Gaara was considered one of the non-popular kids in the school, even with his reputation at parties. It would be like a stain on his own reputation to be seen with Gaara, let alone dating him. He would never hear the end of it. That didn't change the fact that he wanted to see him. He felt like he was getting sucked into a black hole, and the gravity pulling him in was Gaara.

Was Gaara even in school? He almost asked Haku where he was, but instantly changed his mind as Haku gave him a dirty look the instant he laid eyes on him. Gaara must have told him what had happened, or someone else did. Whoever it was, Haku was mad and Neji didn't really want to get on Haku's angry side. He wondered if Gaara told him about those bastards too. Neji figured he did, but what happened with him seemed to over knock away the few points he earned when he helped Gaara.

He decided to wait until the end of the day. Gaara was in his last class. If he was avoiding him all day, he couldn't there. It was his first day back, he couldn't skip class.

* * *

Clutching his books, eyes darting around in a paranoid manner, Gaara shadowed Sakura and their new acquaintance, Deidara, who Gaara learned the night before went to their school as well, but was rarely seen because he liked to hide in the art wing when ever he had free time. Sakura rolled her eyes and pretended she didn't know Gaara. He'd been doing that all day. She didn't understand why though, since Gaara knew Neji's schedule better then he knew his own so he could easily avoid running into him. Even so, he continued to hide behind either herself or Haku, or Deidara if he was around, while going to each of his classes, taking long and labyrinth like paths to get to his classes. Deidara, however, thought it was hilarious and even wandered the hallways instead of staying in the art wing just to watch the red head duck behind him. 

This continued until he and Haku were walking to their seventh period classes. As they neared the door to Gaara's, he suddenly realized that Neji was in that class. Not only that, but he sat next to him. Gaara felt trapped and glance up at Haku in a pitiful manner.

"Can I skip?" he asked quietly.

"It's your first day back," Haku said, hiding a small grin.

Gaara sighed and stared at the door to his class. "What are the chances we have new seats?" he asked meekly.

"You'll never get anywhere in life by running away," Haku said patting his back. "You can do it. Just…do your make-up work and ignore Neji."

"Okay," Gaara said quietly, turning the handle and stepping into the class.

The bell hadn't rung yet, so not everyone was there. Those who were there turned and stared at him as though he were a completely new student. He didn't blame them; he'd been out for a long while. He went up to his teacher and handed him the note for his absences. The teacher made a few marks in his grading book, then handed Gaara his missing work. Gaara stared at the pile, momentarily forgetting his Neji dilemma. With a sigh, he added them to his enormous pile from his earlier classes and moved through the rows of chairs to his seat. He sat down and placed the mound of papers down in front of them, staring in dismay.

"Hey."

Gaara cringed and bit his lip, trying to ignore his dark haired crush, but couldn't resist, glancing over at him, nervously. The Hyuga was glaring at him, not in anger, but in annoyance. He tossed something at Gaara, who, not expecting it, flinched and let it hit his arm and drop to the floor. When he saw what it was, he scrambled to pick it up, brushing the dust from the black cover.

"Open it."

Gaara blinked, his eyes widening. He stared at his book, not obeying at first. When he did, flipping to the last page with writing in it, he saw a small bit of writing. But it wasn't his own. His face fell, a sharp tightness clutching at his chest. He didn't even bother to read what was written. He wrote in his book. _His_ book. His personal, private book. Neji had invaded that privacy twice now and here he was _writing _in it?

Shoving his chair back, he stood and ran out of the room. His teacher called after him, but he didn't stop. All his things were in there, but he didn't think of them. The class' laughter followed after him, but he didn't care. He clutched his book and ran down the flights of stairs. He ran out onto the fields where the sports were held and squeezed under one of the bleachers.

Why was Neji doing this to him? Why was he being so mean? Why didn't he just ignore him like he use to so Gaara could watch him from afar? Was Haku right? Had Neji always been like this, and he had just been blind to it? He didn't understand what possessed Neji to write in his book. Read he could understand. Reading he could forgive, but this was his special book that contained his deepest and most treasured thoughts that only he could writing in. It was as though someone else had finished a song he had written, then expected him to sing it. As artist that put themselves in a painting, only to have someone come behind them and add their own touch to it. To most it was just a book. The page could be torn out and forgotten, but Gaara couldn't forget. Ripping a page out would be like ripping himself out.

He stayed there for the rest of the school day, which wasn't that long at the moment, but he stayed anyway. Patiently waiting for the bell to ring so that Haku would go to his class and find him missing. He wouldn't stop until he found him. Then he'd make him feel all better. At least, he hoped he would.

Despite these plans, he was found before the bell rang. A tan, blue eyed face poked through the side of the bleachers where he had come in and looked at him. "Skipping?" he questioned.

"No! Go away," Gaara snapped.

"Hey, chill man!" Naruto said. "Come out, I wanna talk to yah."

Gaara looked at him curiously and crawled out, still clutching his book. When he was completely out, he stood up straight and started over to where Naruto was standing. "What ab—?" he stopped when he noticed they weren't alone. A few boys, looking stronger and much taller then the two of them were standing around laughing slightly. "What's going on?"

"They're just friends of mine," Naruto said, but Gaara had never seen them hang out with the blond. He didn't like the look on Naruto's face. It wasn't the happy one that usually lived there. It was angry and nasty looking,

"Naruto…what are you…?"

"You just can't get enough can you, you whore?"

Gaara blinked at the sharpness in his voice. "What are you tal—"

"Sasuke!" Naruto snapped.

"Yeah, man, everyone knows what you were trying to do at the Hyuga party."

"What I was…wait you think _I_ went after Sasuke? I hate Sasuke!" Gaara cried, turning back to Naruto. "Sasuke was the one who—"

"Don't try to pin this on Sasuke!" Naruto cut him off. "Why the hell would he want_ anything_ to do with _you_?"

Gaara suddenly realized how bad a position he was in. Naruto was as blind about Sasuke as he had been about Neji. There was no way the blond would believe him if he told him the truth. He also realized what Naruto's 'friends' were for, and he was starting to get scared. Being scared makes people do stupid things and Gaara wasn't an exception. He darted away, trying to escape back to the safety of the bleachers where he was sure the other boys couldn't fit, but was easily caught and held down. One of them plucked his book from his hands and opened it.

"What's all this shit?"

"No! No! Give it back! You can't look at that!" Gaara shouted, straining desperately to get away, panic near flowing out of the tube it should quietly reside. "Please! Please give it back!"

His begging was silenced with a solid punch in his stomach that caused him to double over in their grip, groaning, unable to clutch the pained area. He didn't own a very heavy jacket and the one he was wearing now was thin and not blocking the cold air rising off the snow around them. Their breath was coming out in soft, carefree puffs of mist that danced in the air together before continuing alone, carried away by the cold wind that was strolling across the field.

"Holy shit! Look at these pictures!" Gaara's head snapped up as he stared at the one holding his book. He trembled in fear. His dark secrets were seen. He didn't know this teenager. Neji wouldn't tell anyone, but this person. "You freak!" he cried, snapping the book closed. "The bastard's into that self-mutilation shit," he answered the questioning looks of his companions. Gaara watched, eyes wide in horror as he tossed the book over his shoulder onto the snowy ground.

He wasn't sure what he ever did to deserve all this. Between last night, Neji, and now the punishment from Naruto's jealousy, he couldn't figure out what he could have possibly done. Perhaps he was thinking selfishly, like those people that always whine how life isn't fair and nothing ever goes right for them. Life isn't fair; he knew that, but recently it seemed to hold a grudge against him. His face hurt where they hit him, and he was amazed his lunch was still in his stomach. He subconsciously wondered if they would just continue until someone came out and stopped them. Or would those that saw just come over and stand and stare? Gaara hung his head, not fighting back anymore. He didn't want do provoke them more, perhaps they'd get bored and leave him to crawl back under the bleachers to hide from the world that hated him.

"You fuckers better back off him." The group jumped at the sudden voice and turned to stare at Neji who stood with his arms crossed, a dark glare obstructing his fair face. They stopped hitting Gaara, but didn't let go as the one who had tossed Gaara's book lunged after Neji. The Hyuga easily sidestepped him and knocked him down with a quick hand into the snow. "I said back off. I mean now," Neji said, his voice so low and cold it sent chills down their spines.

They finished their torment of Gaara by throwing him into the hard, snowy ground. When they were gone, Gaara stood up, painfully, and backed away from Neji, tugging his jacket around him, trying to get rid of the coldness is fall in the snow had left him with.

"I don't want your help!" he cried. Thankful for Neji's help he was, but not close to forgiving that he'd thank him aloud. "J—just leave me alone!_ Please_! I just want to be alone!" he cried, turning and trudging through the snow to return to his metal haven. He squeezed through the bars and went to curl up inside; thankful for his small size. Neji couldn't easily follow him. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? Just let him be in a dark, closed up space where no one could bother him, thoughts wouldn't plague him. Just to let him be alone.

He heard crunching footfalls and Neji's voice sounded from the small opening. "Look, I'm sorry, ok? I am! I really am! I don't know what you want from me, but I'm giving you a chance to have it."

Gaara listened silently, staring at the concrete ground. No one ever asked him what he wanted before. It caught his attention. Would Neji give it to him?

"What are you afraid of?" Neji asked in a much softer voice.

**Neji's POV**

"What are you afraid of?" I ask, surprising myself at the rarely used softness of my voice.

I know you're listening to me. I think I may have caught your attention, which is good. I saw those idiots bothering you from the window when I went to sharpen my pencil. I was felt so mad. I don't know why, but I do know that five on one is definitely not a fair fight, and I don't think you could really hold your own in a one on one fight. It doesn't bother me that you didn't say thank you to me, I know you are, I could see it in ur face. You're just…really hurt.

"…I…don't…I don't…I don't want you to leave!" came the blurted out response from inside the bleachers.

I blink and stare, though there is nothing to stare at. Did I hear you right? It wasn't what I expected from you. Most people who want to be with me in the end want sex. Isn't that what everyone wanted in a relationship? It was all I've ever really had in one before. Maybe my whole out look on gays, and the reason for their dating—all relations in fact—was wrong. Could to men really love each other? Their relationships weren't just for sex? Now that I think about it, it does sound rather ridiculous. Gaara doesn't want sex from me. He just wants me. Me for me. Your voice echoes through my head.

"_I don't want you to leave!"_

"_Sex makes me forget…but a relationship makes it stop."_

You want me to stop your pain. Stop your haunting dreams. You want love from me. Not physical love, emotional love. I can't think of a time where I've received that kind of love, let alone given it myself. My mom, of course, and from family, though they drive me insane, but someone outside…Am I ready to give it?

I see your book on the ground. How dare those bastards treat you like that! Naruto was being stupid. From what I knew, Naruto was just a prankster. What possessed him to hurt you like that? I pick up the book and carefully brush the snow off of it. The pages are wet, I'm afraid the ink might run in some places. I'm sorry.

"Gaara?" I call. "Please come out."

"No," came your reply. "I don't want to talk to you. If you're not going to go away, tell me when Haku comes."

"You rely on him to much," I tell you, not as an insult, just as a statement. I tuck your book under your arm and shove my hands in my pockets. I am at a loss of what to say for a while. A wind blows my hair around, sending a chill of cold, and a picture of you. You're wearing your regular clothes, with that thin jacket over top. "Aren't you cold? That jacket you're wearing is real thin."

"I'm fine." It's a lie. I can practically hear your teeth from here.

"You know...I'm going to get stuck if I try and go in there," I tell you. "Are you going to come out?"

"No."

I glared slightly in annoyance. You don't think I'll follow you in there, do you? Thinking anorexic, I squeeze myself through the bleachers. I only got stuck twice, but I forced myself through the bars. You look very startled that I actually came in. you stare at me, then inch away, though you're as far away from me as you can go at the moment. I have to put my hands out to keep from bumping into or banging my head on the cold metal bars. When I finally get to you, I sit down, cross-legged and stare at the ground, wondering what to say now. I can see how cold you are, but you seem to be ignoring it. Not because I'm here, but because you don't care. That bothers me, but I don't know how I could warm you up. My hoodie's in my team locker.

"Not everyone leaves," I say quietly.

"Yes, they do," you say quietly. "Even Haku left…sort of…People just want me for a little while…then they toss me away like a used up toy…"

"…is that why you didn't want to…continue?" I asked, quietly. "You thought I would just leave after w…wards?" You don't answer my questions. "Please tell me…I want to understand you more."

"Why would you want to understand _me_? I'm…a freak…I'm bipolar, I have emotional problems, nerves of jelly…and—and you're—"

"A snobby, rich bastard with anger management problems," I finish for you, trying my hardest not to laugh at your 'nerves of jelly' comment. You stop speaking. I don't think that's what you were going to say, but you don't deny it. I don't blame you.

**End POV**

As the silence began again, Neji took Gaara's chin and lifted it up to kiss him again. Gaara wanted so badly to pull away. Kissing lead to things. And things lead to leaving. He didn't want Neji to leave him like everyone else did, but he couldn't pull away. Neji still seemed to want to prove Gaara that he wasn't a shy kisser. And Gaara couldn't help but be swept into the blissful void it made. Neji's arms were soon around him and he was pulled over to straddle Neji's lap, digging for more.

They broke away suddenly, and Neji muttered a quiet, "To fast…I'm sorry." Gaara looked upset with himself and unsure of what to do, but Neji swallowed, chewing on his lip. He knew what he should do. He sighed.

"Look…if you promise to keep it secret…I'll…be your boyfriend, lover, partner, whatever you call it. I'll try my best not to do something stupid."

Gaara sat back in his lap and stared at him. "But…why?" he asked.

Neji took a breath as if he was going to say something, then stopped and thought about it. "I …don't know."

Gaara's eyebrow went up and he blinked in confusion. "What?"

"I have…no idea, _damn_ you!" Neji snapped, with a little head jerk. "You're messing with my mind!" he said glaring, making as though he wanted to grab Gaara's head and shake him. "But…I do," he said softer. "Okay?"

"Gaara? Gaara! Are you out here?"

Gaara gasped and ducked down, not realizing he was now blanketing Neji. "It's Haku!" he cried in a hoarse whisper. "What do I do?"

Neji shrugged slightly, looking down at him with a small smile.

"He's gonna wonder why I left class and what happened and—" Gaara suddenly realized that in his question to duck down, he was now pressing his face into Neji's chest. His vary firm, solid chest. His face erupted in blush and he tried to scramble off his lap, only managing to slip and fall in an odd position, still on Neji's lap. His face grew redder, fully aware of the body position he was in and how his jacket was slipping off one of his shoulder, revealing the bare skin his sleeveless shirt left him with. God, he must really look like a horrible slut to Neji now.

Neji watched his embarrassment and laughed, thinking how cute he looked when he was embarrassed, then mentally smacking himself for thinking that. "Tell him you went mental over that ridiculous amount of make-up work you had and needed time alone," he said, holding up the black book. Swallowing, Gaara took it from him, but didn't attempt to get up again, fearing that he'd make himself look stupid again. Instead, Neji helped him up and they walked towards Gaara's small entrance. "Yeah…you gotta help me. I'm tired of thinking thin."

Gaara smiled as he slipped easily through then set his book down on the dry benches and started pulling on Neji's outstretched arm. The Hyuga smiled inwardly as he held onto the inside of the bleachers, pretending to be stuck. It was like a regular relationship, right? That meant flirting and little tricks. Gaara frowned in frustration and tugged him again, really hard and Neji let go with a grin, causing Gaara to tumble backwards into a very deep snow pile with Neji on top of him.

Laughing aloud, Neji gently dug through the white mess that would have made perfect snowballs until he uncovered Gaara's pouting face.

"You did that on purpose," he accused, blushing.

"Maybe," Neji said. Haku's voice sounded across the glistening field again. "Over here!" As Haku hurried over to them, Neji turned towards Gaara and put a finger to his lips. "Remember…"

"Secret. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

* * *

_**Shu has a feeling people will yell at her about the 'fight'. Please don't. It worked in the story if u think about it, cause Naruto hasn't seen Gaara all holiday and he was sure to find out about it anyway. Anyway continue with the pressing of the button cause shu loves u all!**_


	14. Coming Closer

**School of Freaks**

Chapter 14: Coming Closer

* * *

_**I'm sorry everyone, a few weeks ago I got in a really bad car accident and was in the hospital for a while. I was pretty bad hurt and the car was totaled but I'm out now**_**_But DUDE people I got like 50 emails, not reviews, emails with threats/bribes/pleads, mostly threats to keep writing. It wasn't my fault, I was in the hospital! It made me sad that everyone was yelling at me cause I couldn't do anything about it but everyone was still mad and didn't care if I like fell off the planet or died or something. Well anyway, here's your new chapter hope u all are happy._**

_**

* * *

**_

That weekend found Gaara alone in the apartment again. He didn't know where Haku went, but he didn't really care. He could take care of himself. The snow outside was melting, like the icy loneliness he felt before that was slowing melting away. He and Neji were hardly dating, though the title of boyfriends had been established. A secret. He never had a secret to share with someone else, it was a lot harder then he expected. Neji had mentioned through IM chats giving him rides home from school, but Gaara had been walking home with Haku since he started living with him. It would draw his attention. He didn't like keeping this secret from Haku, but at the same time, he felt compelled too. Neji was not one of Haku's favorite people, but hadn't he always tried to talk Gaara into talking to him? Gaara felt lost. Lost in his thoughts, lost in Neji, lost in his friendship.

A screen, adorn with a wallpaper of Slipknot, stared back at him. Word was open, he was supposed to be copying lyrics from his handwritten book to the safety of the computer, but he couldn't concentrate. He found him staring at his buddy list, blaring various artist from his play list. Why? Neji wasn't on yet. Although, what normal person gets up at eight in the morning just to chat? He did, but who was he to be labeled as normal?

The snow was melting. Snowboarding would become impossible in a few days. He would have to get his skateboard back from Kankurou. He had left it there on his last visit. The thought of home, or what he once called his home, caused him to look away from the computer and stare out the window, watching the dripping icy thorns that had gathered on the top of the window and the window above him. They made their own music with their drops and clinks and occasional crack as they loosened. He wished they played a sad song, one to fit his mood, but they didn't sound sad. They were joyful at the coming aspect of spring.

Through the blaring death metal music, he thought he heard a different sound that made him turn his sound off quickly and tilted his head to the side, listening. It sounded again. Someone was knocking at the door.

Swinging his chair around he got up and hurried to the door and unlocked it, opening it enough to look out. When he saw who it was he gasped and started to slam the door shut again, but a foot stomped down, preventing its closing.

"No! No! Don't shut the door Gaara!" came the voice from the other end as he pushed against Gaara's.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Gaara said, putting his full weight on the door.

"I came to say I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, right," Gaara snapped, finally getting the door closed, locking both locks before stepping back panting. What was he doing here? Hadn't he had enough yet? He slumped down against the door and sighed, slipping to the floor. He only had a few minutes piece before a loud knocking sounded again, this time at the desk.

With a look of disbelief, Gaara got up and went over to the door, staring at the blond haired boy standing there, looking determined. Gaara stared at him through the glass, but didn't open the door. "What are you doing? How did you…."

"I climbed over from the people above you," Naruto said, crossing his arms. "Let me in! Or at least open the door."

Gaara sighed then slowly opened the door and stepped backwards away from him as he came inside. He cringed slightly and bringing his hands to ferociously rub the cold away from his bare arms, forgetting he was only wearing a stomach showing sleeveless t-shirt. Forgetting that the jacket he always wore over his clothes to hide his scars was still hanging on the computer chair. "What?" he asked when Naruto shut the door.

Naruto saw the scars, but didn't say anything about them. It wasn't for him to bring it up; in fact it sickened him, not towards Gaara, though. To see such a ciaos of scratches and silvery pink lines running up and down his entire arm. He gave a quick glance over, searching for any new ones, but they seemed old or not recent at least. Not wanting to be caught staring, he looked down at the floor, fumbling his finger. "I'm really sorry about Monday…" he said quietly. "I don't know why I did it…and I shouldn't have called you those names. And I'm just…really sorry."

Gaara listened, not speaking, not looking at him. "Who told you to come?" he asked quietly. It wasn't that he didn't believe Naruto's apology, or that he was truly sorry, but his untrusting mind assumed things it shouldn't.

"Neji's in my second period class," Naruto admitted. "He told me what happened at the party…I'm really sorry about what Sasuke did too…"

It wasn't often that Gaara's suspicions were right, it surprised him. He turned away from Naruto and went into the kitchen, finding something to occupy himself with. "You only came because Neji made you?"

"No!" Naruto cried, following him at a short distance. "I was gonna apologize before…I just didn't know…you were telling the truth."

Gaara watched the blonde's reflection on the microwave, then sighed and turned around, crossing his arms as he leaned against the counter. "I forgive you…" he mumbled quietly, giving him a small grin.

Naruto's face visibly brightened and a grin spread across his face. "Thanks! Hey I gotta go, no one really knows where I am," he grinned sheepishly and couldn't help glancing back down at Gaara's pale arms before he turned and moved over to the door. "See you at school ok?"

"S—sure…" Gaara watched him, an odd look passing over his face until the door clicked shut and Naruto's sneakers squeaked on the stairs. Shaking himself slightly, he shrugged and tossed the salt shaker he'd been fiddling with back on the counter then started to move out of the kitchen when the phone rang. He picked it up and put it to his ear, moving over to the coffee machine and pouring himself some to take back to his room. "Hello?"

"Hey, is Gaara there?"

"Speaking."

"Hey, it's Neji," came the familiar voice on the other end.

"Hi!" Gaara said into the phone, his voice brightening. "You know…I have a cell phone…"

"Well, you never gave me your cell, did you?" Neji's voice had a smirk to it. It sounded like he was driving while talking; the background suggesting at a red light. "Hey, look, are you free today?"

"I have no life," Gaara responded, dully. "And I donno where Haku went."

"'Kay, I'll be over in a minute."

"Huh?" but all that responded was a dial tone. He hung up the receiver and went back to his room, not paying any heed to the conversation. It wasn't until a knock sounded at the door did he realize what Neji said and jumped up to answer it. A broad smirk met him at the door, Gaara felt something get stuck in his chest when saw it.

"You're not going out in that are you?" Neji leaned on the door and continued smirking down at him with his eye brow raised.

"I didn't think you were serious…" Gaara mumbled, blushing slightly. His eyes blinked in confusion as Neji's smirk slowly faded from his face as he looked him over. "…Neji…? What's wrong…?"

Neji closed his eyes and looked away. "You aren't wearing your jacket…" he replied in a quiet and hushed voice, half knowing Gaara's reaction. He almost wished he hadn't said anything.

Gaara looked at him confused for a minute, then glanced down at himself. His bare arms stuck out like a sore thumb to him, blinding everything else. It was near impossible for anyone to tear their eyes from anything other then the thin, pale arms, riddled chaotically by scars and cuts, visions of his own self mutilation designing his right arm like a palpable tattoo. His eyes widened, feeling himself shaking slightly. No one was to ever see them. Haku had rarely laid eyes on him as he never took his jacket off, even in the house or wore long sleeves, but the sight of the black shield hanging on the back of the computer chair came to him. "Oh shit!" he cursed quietly, voicing his panic, and turned to rush back down the hallway away from Neji, his hands trying desperately to cover them. Strong arms wrapped around his torso from behind, holding him back. "No, Neji! Let me go!"

"Let me see them," Neji said softly, not loosening his grip.

"Why? They're so…disgusting…"

"Let me see them," Neji repeated, in a soft whisper, letting his breath play by Gaara's ear, smiling as he stopped fighting him, blushing darkly as he noticed how close he was to him.

**Neji POV**

I've been told I have the capacity to be a very sadistic and manipulative bastard. I suppose I am when I want to be. I know I can get anyone to do what I want, people are like a piano when it comes to playing, you just need to know what key to press to make the music you hear in your head. It sounds disgustingly horrible, but I don't do it all the time like it sounds. This is important though, and you are no different from the other musical pieces.

"Let me see them," my voice is as soft and low as I can make it, breathy so that it blows your hair and ear. I know I have you when you freeze, shivering slightly. Though you're not as shy as you were before, you are still crushing on me and are nervous around me. As your body relaxes from its previous resisting, I turn you around to face me, smiling at your blushing face. I'm not ashamed to say I think you're cute now. I don't know what happened, maybe it's just the fact that I got over myself, but how could any one not think you were, standing there, fists clenched so hard you're shaking, your eyes squeezed shut as you bite your lip, face red from embarrassment at my touches.

Tearing my attention to you're face, I take your arm and hold it up, running my fingers lightly across each scar, feeling you wince at each touch, no long embarrassed, but ashamed. Thin lines, dark scars, fading, dark scabs, I touch them all. A policy I have on dating anyone is that you must feel comfortable with anything about the other person. This is my way of accepting the pain you've inflicted on your self. I know little details and explanations, but still my mind wonders. How do you get that lonely, that hurt and afraid, that you would do this? My eyes return to your face again. You're biting your lips so hard I think you'll draw blood any second. Lifting my hand up and touch your lips, but you jerk away, not expecting the contact, possibly fearing anger on my part.

My hand moves behind your neck and brings you closer as I now touch your lips with my own. You have drawn blood; I taste it on my lips as my tongue moistens them. Not minding the non existing reaction from you I life your chin and kiss you again, taking my time until you finally kiss me back, tilting your head to the side. You're still embarrassed, the kiss is light and soft, but I smile and pull away, smiling at you.

"Go get dress," I say, the mood to much to disturb with a normal voice. "I'll wait for you."

**End POV**

Staring out the window at the world running passed them, Gaara remained silent. It wasn't that he didn't want to speak; on the contrary, the silence was making him uncomfortable. He wanted to speak, but nothing intelligent would come to him mind to say that wouldn't sound stupid. Although it wasn't like Neji was trying to have a conversation either. He'd been in the car with Neji before hadn't he? He'd had a decent conversation with him hadn't he? He cursed his bipolar mind that allowed him to speak freely to Neji sometimes, yet free at others.

Finally he thought of something to say and spoke, breaking the silence between them. "Where are we going?" A real intelligent thing to say. He mentally smacked himself and blushed.

"You'll see," Neji said absentmindedly.

"…C—can I have a hint?"

"It's at my house…sorta."

Gaara blinked and looked at him curiously. The area where Neji lived was huge; it would probably take weeks just to go through the whole thing. From what he understood, all the Hyugas lived together in their own community development that could be considered a small town. Every thing was with a Japanese design as Neji's family was very traditional. It seemed as though it would be an interesting place to live, but Neji seemed to take it for granted.

When they pulled through the driveway and Neji parked the car, they stepped out and Gaara started moving towards the house, but Neji grabbed the back of his jacket and turned him in a different direction.

"No, not in the house," Neji said with a smile.

"Oh," Gaara blushed as his mistake, but Neji didn't seem to care as he let him through a small outdoor hallway then out into a court yard, making Gaara feel like he had stepped onto a movie set. They walked across the dusty courtyard then moved towards the edge. Neji took off his black boots and gave a subtle motion for Gaara to do the same with his high tops. The wood floors in the one walled hallway felt smooth underneath their socked feet as Neji led him towards a rice paper door. Gaara had the sudden urge to run and slide across the shiny wood floors cheering like an idiot, he quickly dismissed that thought as he decided Neji would think that was stupid and childish. He wondered if Neji ever slid across the floors in his socks before. With this smiling thought he entered the room Neji ushered him in, then watched him shutting and locking the door.

Nudging Gaara into the middle of the bare room, he crossed his arms and gave him an even look. "You're not very strong," he stated.

Gaara blushed and nodded his agreement.

"And you're no good at defending yourself."

Gaara shook his head.

"Okay, I'm gonna teach you then," Neji said with a grin. "My family goes back real far, we have our own style of martial arts and I'm gonna teach you. Don't argue with me," he added as Gaara opened his mouth to do so.

They soon lost track of the time as the morning turned into afternoon and the red rays of the setting sun of the evening drifted through the rice paper doors with the lazy patience that reflected in Neji's teachings. Gaara, Neji learned, had very good balance and was quite easy to teach and was willing to go at the slow pace Neji enjoyed when working on this style. While Gaara was going the exercises taught to him, Neji did his own advanced drills and forms learned to him since he was young. Gaara found himself staring at the graceful movements Neji made. Each step, each flick of his wrists or swoop of his arm was well known and well memorized, mesmerizing him until all he could do was stand there and stare until Neji saw him and grinned, causing him to blush and turn away.

It was a new feeling to be doing something like this. When he finally pulled his attention from Neji and focused on himself, he soon lost himself in his own movements, not nearly as graceful as Neji's were. He smiled as he finished one of the exercises and started a new one, but Neji stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You sure you don't have anywhere to be?" he asked.

Gaara responded with a shake of his head. "Nothing's going on, and Haku had already left. If he wants me he'll call my cell."

"Speaking of," Neji pulled out his phone and opened it. "Gimme your number so I don't have to keep calling the house."

As they were exchanging their numbers, a loud knock sounded at the door. "Neji-kun? Are you in here?" The lock clicked and the door slid open.

Neji sighed loudly and stepped away from Gaara, as he had been to close for friends. He glared at his uncle and crossed his arms. "Yeah, I'm here. I have a guest."

Hiashi turned his eyes on Gaara, but showed him on greeting. He looked over the speck of a boy that was standing in his dojo, wearing black as though he were mourning. Black pants, a black, long sleeve shirt that was too tight for a boy to wear and shoed his stomach and that horrid black make up. Gaara greeted him with a small smile, but Hiashi didn't return it. "You didn't tell me you were having a guest over," he said, focusing on Neji again.

"I don't have to have your permission to bring someone over," Neji snapped angrily. "We're not bothering anyone."

"Neji—"

With a glare, Neji grabbed Gaara's wrist and pulled him to push passed his uncle and led him over to where their shoes were and put his own on, Gaara following in suit. Hesitation on Gaara's part was diminished as Hiashi turned and yelled after Neji, who grabbed his wrist again and dragged him back to the main house and up to his room. Unintentionally, Neji shoved Gaara into the room then slammed the door loudly, voicing his frustrated anger with a growl. Gaara watched him, slightly nervous at Neji's sudden burst of anger. He watched Neji lean against the now locked door and close his eyes, breathing in and out, calming himself.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Neji said, with a shake of his head and a wave of his hand. He leaned against the door and looked at Gaara. He bit his lip to keep from laughing, but Gaara saw the catch and blushed.

"What's funny?" he asked, looking away.

"Tch, you," Neji snipped out, finally moving away from the door. "You're cute when you're shy." This statement only made Gaara blush and mumble several incoherent phrases as Neji approached him and kissed him, silencing his indecisive rambling. Taking steps forward, Neji pushed Gaara back then lifted him down to lay on the bean bags before following him, never breaking the kiss.

"N—no, Neji. I don't want—"

"I'm not going to," Neji murmured, his lips hovering over Gaara's before he kissed his chin then moved down his neck with breathy kisses. He was experimenting, not really knowing what he was doing. Playing by what he knew felt good to him, or simply playing by ear to the little noises Gaara was making for him. He stopped Gaara's wandering hands with his own and held them away from his body, not giving an explanation to his actions. Noises he could handle, touching he couldn't. He decided that a few days ago. A questioning sound came from Gaara's throat and Neji responded with a sharp bite on a tender area he's discovered. This sharp bite was returned with a sharp yelp which Neji hurriedly silenced with a hand as a knock sounded at the door.

"Neji-kun, I'd like to speak to you!"

With his other hand, Neji hurriedly grabbed for the remote and turned on the muted game he'd been playing earlier and rolled off Gaara and grabbed the controller. "Why? I'm busy!" Neji snapped back, angry at the interruption.

"I do not care, come now."

Gaara clutched at the bean bag as he watched Neji again voice his frustration and toss the controller on the floor and storm over to the door and open it, slipping out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. He could hear Neji and his uncle yelling at each other. About him and about Neji's rudeness. He bit his lip and clenched his fists tightly. He hated yelling.

A muffled ringing pulled his attention from the argument just outside the door. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gaara, where are you?" Haku's smooth, cool voice sounded on the other end.

"I'm at a friend's," Gaara replied. "Why you need me home?"

"No…I was just wondering where you got off to," Haku responded, he sounded like he was making dinner. "Are you staying for dinner or coming home?"

Gaara glanced over at the door, angry voices still in conflict on the other side. "I'm…not sure," he responded. It didn't sound as though he was very welcome for dinner, but Neji might have something in mind. He nearly dropped his phone at the thought of going out to dinner with Neji.

"Well, if not, there's pizza in the fridge when you get home, kay?"

"Alright," Gaara said with a nod he knew Haku couldn't see. "Bye." He hung up and clicked his phone closed with a snap and dropped it on the floor, waiting for Neji to come back in.

When he did, the door was slammed shut behind the fuming raven haired Hyuga. He stormed across the room and grabbed Gaara's arm and lifted him up to his feet. The grip wasn't hard but he was still shocked nonetheless and started to question him when Neji snapped him a glare. "Get your shoes on, we're leaving."

"Lea—?"

"Now!"

Gaara jumped slightly and hurried to pull on and tie his shoes, then stood and started for the door, apparently not quick enough for Neji as he grabbed his arm and dragged him out, storming past his glaring uncle and down the stairs to the front door. His arm wasn't released until they were in front of Neji's car and he was commanded to get into the passenger's side. He hurriedly complied and quickly sat down and buckled his seat belt as Neji got in and started the car, pulling out and driving away. Silence dragged on again, but this time Gaara had no intention of breaking it. Neji looked ready to kill something as he glared at the road before them. After driving for nearly ten whole minutes, the car pulled off to the shoulder and Neji put the car in neutral and sat back with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," he said again, looking at the black steering wheel instead of the most likely terrified red head next to him. "I didn't mean for that to go like that."

"It's ok…it wasn't you…."

Neji shook his head slightly. "I'm still sorry. I'll make it up…somehow…"

"Your uncle…doesn't like me, does he?"

"Not…in…the slightest…" Neji said with a hint of exasperation. He sighed and glanced over at him with a small smile. "He thinks you're weird…" It was paraphrased and knocked down, but it was kind of true.

"I am weird…" Gaara responded, with a little smile.

"Yeah," Neji said with a smirk, looking away to the road. He put the car back in gear and pulled out onto the street again. He saw Gaara subconsciously pull his knees to his chest as he stared out the window with a thoughtful expression. Neji wondered what he was thinking about, but didn't inquire as he drove them a long ways down the road before pulling into a small parking lot in front of a building.

Snapping out of his daydream, Gaara looked around curiously. "Where are we?"

Neji grinned and turned the car off. "What? Don't you recognize it? Or have you only seen it at night?"

Gaara looked up at the building blankly for a minute then realization dawned as he realized they were at the Chinese Restaurant and Sushi bar they had met at unintentionally on that rainy night before the holidays started. He followed Neji in, his thoughtful expression on his face again, then he paused in his following and blushed darkly. They were eating dinner together. Alone. At a restaurant. His face grew darker as he stared at the ground, lost in his embarrassed, shyness. Neji glanced back at him, then smiled and retraced his steps, putting his hands on Gaara's shoulders and pushing him into the building.

"Come on, I feel bad for not feeding you lunch," he said with a grin, leading him over to a booth and pushed him to sit down before sitting across from him,

"…I don't have any money…"

Neji gave him a look and scoffed slightly. "Like I'd actually let you pay," he said, looking at him, daring him to argue against him, which he knew even before he said it that he wouldn't. Gaara was too shy around him. Not that it would make any difference to him, but he wished he wasn't, even though he thought it looked cute. They sat and talked little snippets of conversation before the waiter gave to take their orders. He'd loosen Gaara up eventually, but for now he was content with this.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Anyone who believed that story about me being in the hospital…I laugh at you…  
**__**but only cause I did get 50 emails with threats and people yelling at me for not updating to your liking.**_


End file.
